Flickering Light
by inkywings
Summary: ROTD Sequel Sora has stepped up to his destiny as King, but how can he? Friendships torn, trust shattered, guilt spreading, love destroyed. And an enemy he cannot face. An enemy that has him no matter where he turns. And his light is starting to flicker.
1. Three Long Years

Me: YES! YES! I AM BACK!

Readers: WOOP!!!!

Me: Indeed, this is the long awaited, spectacular, wonderful, any other good adjectives you want to use, sequel to Revenge of the Darkness!

Readers: (claps)

Me: Okay, our cast for the day consists of Kairi, Riku, Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Fire, Crystal, and all those other names I don't feel like typing. Oh yeah, then there's my beta reader, Digitaldreamer.

Digitaldreamer: …erm…boo yah?

Readers: (more clapping)

Me: Well, you all should have read Revenge of the Darkness. If you haven't you need to get your ass over there right now and read it before this one. You won't get anything unless you do.

Digitaldreamer: If you don't, have fun being confused!

Sora: (walks in room)

Me: Everybody, meet my boyfriend! Isn't he cute?! (glomps)

Sora: O.O For the last time, Wish, I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Me: Don't worry, readers, he is. He just doesn't know it yet. (wink)

Digitaldreamer: (whacks Wish over head with mallet) How many times do have to tell you, Wish!? Thou shall not flirt with canon characters!

All: (sweatdrop)

Me: Okay people, it's chapter time. Please keep all hands, feet and wings inside your seat at all times and do not exit until the words come to a complete stop.

Sora: Yeah! Everybody put your hands in the air!

Riku: (hits Sora with a toaster)

Me: Okay, Riku, I'd hurt you too but you're too sexy too hurt (drools).

Digitaldreamer: (sighs and bashes head against wall)

Riku: The girls dig me.

Sora: Grrr....

Digitaldreamer: Wonderful job Wish, they're going to act terribly out of character again and try to kill each other.

Me: Umm.... okay, before we have mass chaos break out, why don't you go and read the chapter ;;.

_Disney Castle_

It was actually a pretty nice day out; no clouds casting their dark shadows, no wind to blow away sweet daydreams; no natural disaster to disrupt the daily lives of innocent people; and best of all, no villains to spread darkness along with destruction and evil, none to shatter the life of an innocent teenager who's been swept into a different world to become somewhat of a reluctant hero.... yup, nothing like this was happening today.... the keyword here is today.

Said teenager was currently walking away from a classroom, bag swung over his shoulder containing several books on Worlds' Cultures, laws, etiquette.... the works, The teen had a mature look although he was really anything but that. His once boyish features had been replaced by more handsome features, although his beautiful blue crystal eyes remained the same, something like a window to show what was going on inside of his head. He had visited the village across from the castle once or twice and had gotten an earring placed in, giving him a sort of punkish look. He wore black baggy jeans along with a red shirt with the kanji symbol for peace on it enscripted in silver ink. On his jeans he wore an overly large belt that really wasn't used for holding up his pants but more for style, seeing as the belt came below his hips; there was also chains jangling from these jeans.

On top of this he wore a black leather vest with chain hanging and looping around his shoulders. Upon his back were folded, silvery-white wings that shimmered, even in the pitch black, and still shone as brightly as they did when he first received them a long time ago. Three years, to be exact. That's right.... the teenager had been away from his home for three years. Three long, lonely years spent away from his friends with only their letters for company, to comfort his sore heart that had endured so much. They were separated three years ago, they wrote over the three years, they remained millions of miles away for three years. As was the life of Sora.

Sora wasn't exactly normal, and if it weren't for the wings you would have thought he was. But kept hidden, ready to appear when it was called, was a mysterious weapon called the Keyblade. You all know what a Keyblade is, so I won't go into much description. But Sora wasn't the first owner of the Keyblade; that would be his best friend, Riku, who currently resided on Destiny Islands with Kairi. Both were extremely unique. Riku was the original Keyblade master, but never got it when he chose darkness over light. He locked himself behind the door to the darkness along with King Mickey four years ago, and he was found and rescued when Sora, Donald and Goofy found them.

Kairi was a girl, now seventeen and going on eighteen very soon, who had appeared on Destiny Islands when she was very young. Little did they know that she was a princess of heart, and she was now currently excelling in the branch of magic. She was also deeply in love with Sora, as he was with her. She now wears Sora's crown necklace, Sora wearing her oathkeeper.

It was three years ago that Malificent, Oogie Boogie, Jafar, Hades, Hook and Jafar had kidnapped Sora and taken Sora to Hollow Bastion where they attempted to bring him to their side with unheard of torturing, giving Sora scars that would never heal, physically and emotionally. It was three years ago that he used his true power as the King to vanquish them once and for all. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Sora is the future King?

When Sora was fifteen he found that he was the future King and needed to stay at the Castle. Reluctant at first, Sora eventually agreed in order to protect the worlds that would be under his control when he reached the age of twenty. Sora stayed at the Castle, convincing his friends to go back to Destiny Islands, so they would be happy.

A lot had happened over the three years they had been separated; Sora was actually getting smarter, even though he was still the goofball he always was. It was even hard for Professor Stewlart, his teacher, to say that he wasn't proud of the boy. Sora liked to keep on a happy face to cheer the others up and to keep away awkward questions. But this was all a mask of what he was really feeling.

There hadn't been a single night when Sora was not visited by his horrible memories of the past, of all his pain, betrayal, of his death, of fear.... His insides burned with anger and fear, things that nobody had ever experienced before. It was hard to keep on going every day, but he always had those special days of the week when someone from the Realm of Trial brought him his letters. It wasn't much, but it was working. But not for long. Soon, these things would not be enough.

"Can I get you anything, your highness?"

Sora sighed and turned to one of the maids, the people who asked him the same question at least twice a day, just in hopes of hearing the boy talk back. "Nope, not a thing," Sora replied. "And for the last tome, can you please call me Sora?"

"Of course, your highness," the girl said with a curtsey. Sora just rolled his eyes and continued walking, leaving behind the flustered girl, around his age; many of them already had crushes on the handsome King, and Sora found this just plain annoying. He loved Kairi. K-A-I-R-I. When would they get it through their heads?

"BARK!"

A energetic yellow dog came bounding around the corner and leapt on top on the young Keybearer.

"Hey Pluto," Sora said as Pluto licked his face happily. "Whacha got there?" Sora picked up the note Pluto had dropped when he started licking Sora's face.

Pushing the dog off of him gently, he sat up and ripped open the envelope with the King's emblem, a sticker shaped like the mouse's head. He unfolded the note and read:

**_Sora, meet me in the Throne Room at 5 'o' clock. I need ta tell ya  
something._**

King Mickey  
  
"Wonder what this is all about," Sora muttered as he scratched Pluto behind his ears. "I already got lessons from him this week." Once a week, Sora met with King Mickey and usually had to follow him around, just to get an idea of what Sora would be doing in a few years time. Sometimes it was kind of boring, but other times he helped sort out law disturbances in other worlds, deal with a few rouge heartless that showed up every here and there, and do some inspections.

But something was nagging at the back of Sora's brain. A few months ago, Sora got his usual letters from Destiny Islands and cut class to go and read them. He chose to stay hidden in the Gummi Launch Room, and when he entered he saw a door he had never seen before. When he tried to open it, Daisy came out and her eyes went BIG. First she started yelling at him for cutting class AGAIN, and then Sora asked what was going to in the room. She told him nothing. Sora got a small peek in there when the door opened and saw workers hunched over something huge, something blue and black.

_Maybe he's gonna tell me what's in there_, Sora thought as he looked at his watch given to him from Stewlart. The old duck, tired of Sora being late and using the excuse of not knowing the time, gave him a digital watch so he would know the exact time. If Stewlart had thought this would cut off his lateness, he was sadly mistaken because Sora found other ways.

Sora and Pluto walked down the hall towards the Throne Room, which would take a good ten minutes to get to. Sora decided to stop off at his room to drop off his books first, so he made a left and traveled up a few flights of stairs. He took out a key in his pocket and opened the door to his room.

His room was actually quite nice; the others tried to make it nice for him. It had white walls and a beige carpet. There was a large, king sized bed in the corner (Me: Get it, 'King' sized? Ha, I crack me up) covered in rich red comforters. There were paintings on the walls, most involving fighting pictures, such as people fighting with swords. There was an oak side table next to Sora's bed with a clock on it; Sora was glad he rarely had to use the alarm since classes started at nine and Sora usually woke up before then.

There were two practice swords with blunt blades hanging on a shelf; Sora used them when he found somebody in the village that could hold a sword without dropping it; Sora never lost, which brought up his ego just a TINY bit. Sora never used his Keyblade except when sparring with Donald and Goofy. Both duck and dog had to team up to provide an almost challenge for Sora. But sometimes, King Mickey found some time to spar with Sora. They both used Keyblades and it was here that Sora's ego was brought down; King Mickey won most of the time.

"You gotta bring down that ego of yours," King Mickey would say, grinning. "Just because I'm a mouse, doesn't mean I'm easy to beat."

That was a bit of an understatement, Sora thought. His closet was filled with clothes from the palace tailors, and pretty much matched those of his clothes back on Destiny Islands, except for the pants. Sora had grown out of the old ones with the inflated bottoms and now stuck with heavy jeans.

Sora threw down his bag on the freshly made bed. Sora sighed and looked around; even though the room was cleaner, it didn't compare with his old room back at Destiny Islands. Yeah, it was cramped, but you had an amazing view of the ocean, and he kind of liked the messiness; it made it feel like home. His room at Disney Castle reminded him of a hotel room; no matter how messy he made it, the damn maids would come in and clean in. Sora had a strong suspicion that the girls thought of Sora's messiness as a way to keep them coming back.

There was loud barking from the doorway and Sora turned around to see Pluto sitting there with his tail wagging, waiting for the boy to finish his reminiscing.

"Oops, sorry Pluto, " Sora said apologetically. He stepped out the door and closed the door behind him.

They walked back down the stairs, took a right, and then headed up a flight of stairs, making a right on top of these. Pluto disappeared for a few minutes and came back with a stick in his mouth. Chuckling slightly, Sora took the stick and threw it ahead of him in the hallway as he walked. Pluto scampered to get it, then came back and Sora threw it again.

They continued to walk like this for another five minutes until Sora finally reached the Throne Room. Checking his watch, he saw that it was only 4:40. "Wow," Sora whispered. "I'm actually early for once in my life."

Deciding he didn't feel like waiting for nearly half an hour in some large room, Sora began to wander off to find his friends Donald and Goofy to kill the time.

He didn't think Donald would approve of his wandering around the Castle when he should be waiting in the Throne Room, he looked for Goofy instead. Sora smirked; he knew exactly where his dog friend would be on a day like this. He traveled to the Castle doors and pushed them open.

He walked across the fresh green grass of the Court Yard towards a small area enclosed by a hedge wall with a small opening in it that only two people knew of. And sure enough, Sora heard snores coming from the inside.

Sora got down on his hands and needs and crawled through a small opening in the bushes to find Goofy, Royal Knight, Commander of the Roval Army.... sleeping.

"And they say I'm lazy," Sora said as he snorted. He gave his friend a gentle shove on the shoulder. Goofy yawned loudly and shook his head.

"Heya Sora, good evenin'," Goofy said cheerfully.

"Hey Goofy," Sora said as he too sat down on the soft grass.

"What brings you here?" Goofy asked.

"I'm supposed to meet King Mickey at five," Sora replied. "But I didn't feel like waiting for twenty minutes, so I came to find you."

"Ya better not be late," Goofy warned.

"I won't," Sora said, wiping away the bother. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know what he wants to tell me, would you?"

"Nope, can't tell ya," Goofy said, shaking his head. "It's a surprise!"

Sora rolled his eyes "C'mon, I won't tell him you told me!"

"Nope, it's a secret! Hyuk!" Goofy said with his little laugh at the end.

They lay in the sunshine for a few minutes before Goofy asked, "Hey Sora, do ya know what day it is?"

"Err... yeah, Thursday," Sora replied quizzicly.

But Goofy shook his head. "Nah, I guess you've been too busy ta notice. Garwsh Sora, you must be workin' too hard not to notice this."

"What?" Sora asked.

"WHERE IS HE?!" The two heard Donald yell. Peeking through the bushes, Sora saw Donald run up to a gardener and ask "Have you seen Sora lately? He's supposed to be in the Throne Room!"

Sora yelped and looked at his watch: 5:02. "Sorry, Goofy gotta go!" Sora said. And he darted out through the bushes and ran full speed towards the Castle.

Donald started, "Where have you..." but was cut off as Sora whizzed right past him at top speed and sent the duck spinning in circles.

Panting, Sora stopped and said, "What the hell am I doing?" He opened his wings and flew the rest of the way, over all the things spread out among the gardens instead of trying to run around them. People gasped in awe and pointed at him as he flew past,

He dipped a bit lower and literally flew through the doors as the guards opened it for him. Sora made a right and flapped up until he reached a few floors above it. He dropped to the ground and ran through the door to see King Mickey waiting impatiently for him.

"I'm..... here...." Sora panted as he rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"You're late," King Mickey informed him.

Sora glared at him. "I was early before!"

King Mickey said, "It doesn't matter. I have to tell you something.... I think you're going to like this."

Sora raised an eyebrow curiously. "You're firing Stewlart?"

"Nope, not that," King Mickey informed him.

"I heard that!" an angry voice sad behind them. Professor Stewlart walked into the room, Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie and Daisy following him.

"Some day...." Sora murmured.

"We've got a surprise for you," Queen Minnie said.

Sora blinked. "Errr.... why?"

"Don't you know what day it is?" Donald asked.

"Goofy asked me the same thing," Sora said, nodding his head towards the Knight. "I have no clue what any of you are talking about." It was times like these that Sora became uncomfortably aware he was the only human in the room.

"You've been too busy to even notice," Daisy said sadly.

"Notice what?" Sora asked, exasperated.

"You know that room Daisy told ya' to stay out of?" King Mickey asked Sora. He nodded. "Well, what's in there is a new kind of gummi ship. We've been developing it for years, ever since you came here."

Sora blinked. "A new kind? Whad'ya mean?"

"Well," King Mickey said, "this ship has a special power. The way it works is the more it charges, the less dense the ship and anything in it becomes. It gets so weightless that eventually, when the engine kicks in it will blast just like a regular gummi ship, only since it weighs only one fifth of what it used to, it goes five times faster, and the barriers sort of detect it as a small shock, which is usually what holds up the barrier."

Sora just blinked. "Okay, can you go through that a bit slower? With words I can understand?"

Sora saw King Mickey's eyes dart behind Sora, and then he grinned.

Sora was extremely confused. "What is going..." But he stopped.

A pair of hands had covered his eyes, and a mature, yet extremely familiar voice asked, "Guess who?"

The hands removed themselves and Sora turned around very slowly. What he saw made his heart practically burst. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, and filled with small tears of happiness all at the same time. He wasn't sure if he was just seeing things or not, but they looked wonderfully solid. He had dreamed of this moment for the past three years, and now he was just too shocked to say anything. Two figures stood there, both smiling happily at him. "Happy Birthday," the two said in unison, both grinning from ear to ear.

Kairi and Riku were standing right in front of him.

_End_

Digitaldreamer: (sits there in happy shock)

Me: (whisper whisper) Oh my fucking god, that was the best ending to a chapter I have ever written!

Kairi: (whisper whisper) Finally, me and Riku are in the story.

Sora: (whisper whisper) Hey Wish?

Me: (whisper whisper) Yeah?

Sora: (whisper whisper) Why are we whispering?

Riku: (whisper) And hiding in a tent made out of blankets and pillows?

Me: (whisper) I'm hiding from my beta reader.

Kairi: (whisper) Why?

Me: (whisper) She's gonna hurt me. She already says I'm a work-o-holic and I just finished a chapter yesterday.

Sora: (whisper) I don't think you're a work-o-holic .

Me: (whisper) Thanks! (hugs)

Riku: (whisper) Umm..... when can we get out of here?

Me: (whisper) I haven't figured that part out yet.

Digitaldreamer: (pops up in tent) (whisper whisper) I like to whisper too!

All: (sweatdrop)

Me: (whisper) Well, people, I hope you liked the first chapter of Flickering Light! I was literally jumping with joy when I wrote the end part.... I love writing happy stuff, and this chapter was a lot of fun to write. Please tell me how you like the story so far in a review. By the way, since my writing isn't improving, I'll be taking a break for a while. Sorry. Bye!

Digitaldreamer: (follows Wish out of chapter)…you're so damn lucky that was too cute for me to kill you 


	2. Happy Birthday

Me: (runs into room) I HAVE RETURNED!

Digitaldreamer: Zzzz….wha? (pops head out from her little One Piece corner)

Cast: (shakes off dust that had been gathering on them) WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?

Me: Heh, sorry, the hiatus thing was only supposed to last a week (sweatdrop)

Digitaldreamer: (crawls back to her One Piece goodness) That's what I always say, hun. It never works out that way. Sometimes it's smarter to just stay in hiding.

Readers: (are lighting torches and sharpening pitchforks)

Me: (gulp) Now is this really necessary?

All: YES DAMN YOU!

Me: Eeek! (runs)

Readers: DIE!!!!

Me: AHHHH!!!!!! (takes computer and runs into a tree) Chapter time!

Readers: WHERE DID SHE GO?!?

Kairi: She's up there! (Points into tree)

Me: You can't get me! Nah nah nah nah nah! (sticks tongue out) Enjoy this chapter; it has nothing but happiness as opposed to my usual angst-filled stuff. READ!

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Digitaldreamer as a late birthday present (happy dance) Happy birthday, Digi!

Digitaldreamer: Meh? Wha? Gomu gomu no pistol? Wait..I mean thank you..yeah…. (falls back asleep in One Piece corner)

All: (starts poking dead beta)

Me: Oh just read damn you.

_Disney Castle_

Nobody moved a muscle. The air was frozen in time. Sora was still trying to decide whether the vision in front of him was real or not. Was this just another dream? He rubbed his eyes furiously, to get out the tears that kept on coming and to wake himself up. But when he looked from behind his hands again, he saw that Donald, Ming Mickey, Queen Minnie, Goofy, and Stewlart had all stepped back, giving him a clear range of his two friends, who both had their own tears of happiness sprouting from their eyes.

"Riku?" Sora asked quietly. The silver-haired teen nodded. He turned slowly to the girl. "Kairi?" he said faintly. She nodded also, standing there and looking as if all her dreams had come true at once. The feeling was the same for Sora who finally came to grips with the situation. Without another word, he launched himself full speed again, and if you saw him you would have wondered how Riku and Kairi didn't die from the impact. ((Digitaldreamer: Kamikaze glomp!))

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!" Sora yelled as he hugged them; all three had fallen to the floor. But he was too shocked and happy to say anything else. All he could do was cry and laugh at the same time.

Riku and Kairi were equally stunned that they couldn't get past the words "Happy Birthday". They just hugged their friend like someone was going to drag him away from them again if they ever let go. They hadn't seen each other in three years; three long, hard years that, when thought about, was worse then all of their other bad experiences combined.

The rest of the people in the room (Donald, Ming Mickey, Queen Minnie, Goofy, and Stewlart) were all grinning from ear to ear; they had never seen the future king look so happy before.

After around a good five minutes, Riku finally choked out, "Sora, if you don't let go you'll squeeze us to death!"

Sora got off of them with shaking legs, not caring that his cheeks were still wet. He took in their image to see how much they had changed; Riku was  
wearing a black, sleeveless muscle shirt with the chinese symbol for 'darkness' on it in red script. He wore baggy dark blue jeans with chain hanging from the pockets. His face was more handsome as well, and what little boyish features he had kept were now completely gone. He was nineteen, after all. His muscles were finely tuned thanks to his daily training. His eyes were less shadowed as well, showing that his heart was gaining back its light.

Kairi's hair now went down to her hips almost, her hair a darker brown then before. Her violet eyes sparkled with ever-lasting youth and now sparkled even more with her tears of joy. She wore a blue jean mini shirt and a silvery tank top with the chinese symbol for "Light" on it, written in black. Over the shirt hung a chain with a crown pendant on it; Sora's necklace; just as he kept hers around his neck.

"I can't believe this," Sora whispered, shaking his head in awe. He decided to go at them one at a time; he turned to Riku.

"You grew," Riku commented, not knowing what else to say; but no words were really needed to describe the connection going through their eyes. Without knowing when, Riku seized Sora into a tight hug, gripping the boys' shoulders.

"I missed you too," Sora said as he hugged him back (Me: Not yaoi, people! Yaoi is good, but this isn't a SXR relationship going on. I'm sorry if that confused you). "I haven't seen you in three damn years...."

"Don't remind me," Riku said, letting go of his best friend. It had been so long since they had seen each other; it was like deja vu, only it was a fact that they've known each other. They had been in touch, but never within distance to actually talk. They both knew what the other one was thinking, their friendship un-tarnished. It was like they booth saw each other yesterday, only they hadn't. (Me: I know this from experience. I thought I lost a good friend, then I saw her two years later. It's a very odd feeling, and I described it the best I could. But to really understand it, you have to be in one of these situations, which you really don't want to be in if you can help it).

Sora smiled shyly as he turned to see the grown Kairi, no longer a young teenager. He lifted a gentle hand and softly brushed her hair. "It grew," he whispered softly.

New tears sprung to her eyes. "SORA!" she cried. She launched herself into his waiting arms, those which gladly accepted her. They held each other as if falling; falling to a terrible fate if they ever let go. She buried her face into his shirt and he held onto her as he softly kissed her forehead.

But there was something else there, too... awkwardness. They had proclaimed their love for each other and had their first kiss three years ago, and then were torn apart. They were separated for a long time and were now brought back together. You can't describe the emotions right now; there was love, their was joy of being together, and there was fear that the other had found someone new, or fear that they had changed their mind. Neither knew what to do so they just kept to hugging; it would due until they figured things out.

"I missed you so much," Kairi whispered.

"I told you I'd come back to you," Sora reminded her softly.

Kairi giggled lightly as they broke their embrace. "In case you haven't noticed, we came to you," she pointed out.

Sora blinked in confusion; she was right. "How did you get here?" Sora asked, not that he really cared.

KIng Mickey sighed and the threesome all jumped; during their reunion they had completely forgotten that the other s were in the room. "Sora, weren't you listening when I explained about the new gummi ship?" King Mickey asked in an exasperated voice that he only used when Sora was being thick-skulled.... well, more thick-skulled then usual, that is.

"No, not really," Sora said, grinning; he never remembered being this happen and he didn't care if he never understood anything about the special gummi ship; as long as Riku and Kairi were really here and not illusions his lonesome heart showed him every now and then.

King Mickey was too over-joyed with a happy Sora to be annoyed.

Riku stepped in. "That ship, the Spectra, can go through the barriers without being deflected or torn up," Riku explained.

"Really?" Sora asked disbelievingly.

"How else would we be here?" Kairi asked, giggling.

"Yeah, the thing swooped down and picked us up," RIku said. "Now is this a birthday present or what?"

Sora laughed. "Hell yeah! But to tell you the truth, I sorta forgot today was my Birthday," he added sheepishly.

Riku glared angrily at King Mickey. "You damn mouse, you've worked him so hard he forgot when his own birthday was!"

King Mickey blushed. "Sorry bout that, I didn't know he was so over-worked. He keeps all of his feelings bottled up inside of him all the time." Ignoring the questioning looks of Kairi and Riku, King Mickey went to, "You two gonna tell him part two of the surprise or should I?"

"Part two?" Sora asked, confused; what could possibly be better then seeing his friends after three years of separation?

Kairi grinned. "Hey Sora, Yuffie and Leon are looking forward to seeing you too."

Sora blinked. "Yuffie and Leon?" he asked, confused. "Are they here too?"

"Nah, they decided to wait for you back at the island," Riku said, smirking at the look of dawning comprehension on his friend's face.

"Back at the island...." Sora whispered faintly.

"That's right," Goofy said. "You're going' back!"

Sora's face lit up like fireworks.

"But only for two weeks...." Stewlart began, but it was too late.

"I'M GOING BACK!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs. He jumped up into the air; then he stayed up. He was flapping his wings up and down, dancing in the air for joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm finally getting out of here!"

Riku was laughing so hard he was crying. Kairi, laughing also, pulled down her rejoicing boyfriend and said, "We thought you could use a vacation!"

Sora looked at King Mickey happily. "When can we leave?!"

"In a day or so." King Mickey replied. "That was a long journey, even for the speed of the Spectra. It needs to recharge before it can take you back to the island."

Sora nodded and he grabbed Kairi and Riku's hands. "C'mon, let me show you around," Sora said, tugging his companions out the door.

When the door shut, Donald turned worriedly to his King. "Are you sure this is a good idea, your majesty?" he asked.

King Mickey raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, knowing Sora, who I know pretty well now, he won't want to leave. He's so stubborn!"

Goofy laughed. "Oh, don't you worry, Donald! Hyuk, Sora may be stubborn, but he knows what he's gotta do. He'll come back."

"Goofy is right, Donald," Daisy said. "He has matured over the years, he knows his place."

"But Daisy..."

"No 'buts'," Daisy said. "Besides, I think what really is going on here is a bit of jealousy."

"Jealousy?!" Donald quacked. "Hmph, I'm not jealous."

"Of course you're not," King Mickey said, rolling his eyes.

"But sire, there is one more problem," Stewlart said slowly.

"And what's that?" King Mickey asked, starting to get annoyed.

"The door," he whispered. Now it was turn for everybody's face to fall.

"We can't worry about that now," King Mickey said. "It's been three years; I don't think there's anything going on..."

"Your majesty, with all due respect, you can't just brush this aside!" Stewlart snapped. "The number of rogue heartless attacks is growing slowly, more attacks being reported. People are getting worried. What if...." he sighed. "What if something, or someone, is coming out of the door?"

There was a long moments pause before King Mickey said, "Even if something was coming out of the door, we don't even know where to start looking. There is no need to keep Sora here for a reason we can't even find or explain. It's his birthday, Professor Stewlart, you've seen him lately! He's not like you or me; he can't be cooped up all the time. If we force him to stay, if we wouldn't let him go back for even the shortest time, he'll crack. And you know it." King Mickey turned around and walked to the door that led out of the Throne Room. "I'm gonna go get some rooms set up for Riku and Kairi to stay for the night. Call me if you need me." And without another word, he left.

"And he should know that he's moving the boy's happiness in front of his safety," Stewlart muttered, shaking his head sadly.

_Hallways_

"So what's been going on with you guys lately?"

"Same old, same old. But there was a major uproar when the Spectra ship came."

Sora, Kairi and Riku had been wandering around the castle for a few hours, the talk never stopping. They were now heading down the winding dirt and gravel road towards the village which Kairi had been curious about.

"Why, what happened?" Sora asked quizzically.

"You know the people on Destiny Islands," Riku said, rolling his eyes. "Never used to anything abnormal.''

Kairi giggled. "Your mother wanted to come and pick you up herself, but the pilot stopped her; something about being under strict orders from the King."

"Then Tidus, Wakka and Selphie wanted to come along for the ride." Riku explained. "They've never been in a gummi ship before, so they wanted a ride. When the pilot said no, Tidus tried to hide in the trunk but Wakka eventually pulled him out."

"How is everyone?" Sora asked.

"Psyched to see you," Riku said, laughing. "They seem to be damn proud of having a kid from their world growing up to be King. Think our island deserves some kind of recognition or something."

Sora laughed. They were now in Disney Village and the usual bustling noise met their ears. Shops and houses lined the road as people bargained and walked around, some children clasping their parent's hands. Unlike other worlds, this village had a combination; a combination of people, that is. There were human, then animals (like Donald and Goofy) talking or non talking. Then there were people from other worlds like Agrabah and others who had come here after their home world disappeared. When their world came back, most left but others had chosen to stay. Some people waved to Sora and he waved back, grinning.

"Seem to know you well," Kairi said giggling.

"Yeah, I come down here a lot," Sora explained.

"Ah, what brings the young majesty down here today," Someone said with a bow; it was the new mayor, one whom Sora couldn't get to stop calling him 'majesty'.

Riku sniggered and Sora blushed slightly; finding it embarrassing to be called that in front of his friends. "Nothing, just showing my friends around. And can you please call me 'Sora'?"

"As your young highness wishes," the mayor said with a small bow before walking away.

Sora rolled his eyes as Kairi and Riku started to laugh their heads off.

"Th-they call you 'majesty'!" Riku choked through his laughter.

"Oh shut up," Sora murmured. "You want to see the rest of the village before you die from laughing so hard?"

Riku nodded, still chortling. Kairi was grinning at him. "Don't worry, Sora. We're only playing around."

Sora rolled his eyes and it was then that his stomach grumbled.

"Some things never change," Riku said mockingly, shaking his head.

"Whatever." Sora looked at the digital clock strapped to his wrist. "C'mon, it's 6 'o' clock. You wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure," Riku said, shrugging his shoulders. Kairi nodded in agreement.

The two began walking back towards the Castle when Sora asked, "Hey, where d'ya think you two are going?"

Riku turned around and raised as eyebrow. "We're going back to the Castle."

"You're taking the long way, "Sora pointed out, spreading out his wings. People began to clear a space; they were used to this by now.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kairi asked. "You can't possibly lift two people at the same time!"

"Wanna bet?" Sora asked, smirking. He held out both arms, waiting for Riku and Kairi to grab hold.

"What do you want us to do?" RIku asked cautiously.

"Just grab onto my shoulders," Sora instructed; Linna had come down to show him this procedure incase he ever needed to get more then one person away very quickly. This wasn't an emergency, he just wanted to show both of them what it felt like to fly. Kairi knew, but Riku didn't.

Both Kairi and Riku cautiously gripped onto Sora's shoulders. Then Sora brought up his hands and grasped theirs.

"Just stiffen your arms," Sora said. They both did; it was like a barrier of arms coming from Sora shoulders. Kairi was on his right. Riku on the left.

"You ready?" Sora asked. reaching his wings up high and careful to position them behind him. Sora's arm and wing muscles tightened, making it so that Riku and Kairi were just like extra arms or legs. The two nodded "Let's go!" Sora said, and he brought his wings down fast and hard, sending them rocketing towards the sky.

"Whhooaa!!" Riku yelled. Kairi was laughing, already having experienced the feeling of when you first lift off the ground.

When they were at a high enough point, at a level the same as they cloud, Sora bent his wings slightly so that they were going straight. His wings never stopped flapping; it was hard to keep three bodies in the air.

"This is amazing," Riku murmured, his hand drifting out to lightly touch the cloud.

Kairi laughed out loud at Riku's reaction, which caught the older boy's attention. "I have a feeling you've been flying before, Kairi," he said slyly.

Sora and Kairi both blushed a deep red. Riku laughed. "Relax, you two, just kidding. Even though your faces say everything."

"Oh shut up," Sora teased, purposely rolling to he left so that Riku was left on his side.

"Drop me and I'm dragging you down with me," RIku warned, although he too was smiling.

And as if on cue, they all began to laugh, voices ringing out through the sky. The sun was beginning to set; the sky was cast a burnt orange, turning into blue and then shot pink around a gleaming sun that was halfway into hiding. Clouds sent wisps of vapor on the three friends, who couldn't stop laughing. But who could blame them? They hadn't seen each other for so long, and now they were soaring through the sky with no one else around. Nobody to tell them to come down or to tear them apart. They were all together; all three of them, and it seemed that their long wait was worth every minute.

_The End For Now_

Me: Sorry, I would have written more but that just seemed like the perfect place to leave it.

Kairi: (blows nose) Such a happy ending!

Riku: We're back (wink)

Sora: THANK GOD!

Me: Sorry for such a long wait, but there was studying, I got sick, baby sitting, not feeling like it, and the list goes on. You can expect the next chapter really really soon! And it will be reeeaaaaaaallllllyy long!

Readers: It had better be!

Digitaldreamer: But..that means I'll have to beta read it! This means less One Piece!

Sora:…Digi, you really need to get un-addicted to that anyway.

Digitaldreamer: I'm NOT addicted! I can stop any time I want….really…

Sora: (holds up Luffy plushie)

Digitaldreamer: LUFFY! (Tacklehugs plushie)

Sora: You can stop any time you want….riiiight.

Me: (sweatdrop) Well, see ya's later. I'm gonna go get some ginger ale (has a bad cold). And are you happy now, Fire? I updated!

Fire: hisses

Me: Don't forget to review and happy late birthday, Digital!

Digitaldreamer: (clutches plushie to chest and crawls away) It's MINE! My own….my PRECIOUS!

Me: Bye! (waves as she goes to try and pry Digital off of the Luffy plushie)


	3. Take Flight

Me: Hello. My name Is Brittani Nichole Ross. You killed my father. Prepare to die.

Digitaldreamer: I will NEVER DIE! (Whips out swords Zoro-style and runs around)

All: (steps away very slowly).

Me: I was just kidding. And for all you people, that was a line from one of my favorite movies of all time, 'The Princess Bride'.

Sora: ... How does that have anything to do with Kingdom Hearts?

Me: It doesn't.

Kairi: Oh, were you watching it?

Me: No.

Riku: Then where did it come from!

Me: I... don't know .

Me: (falls over)

Digitaldreamer: (runs around in background yelling "ONI GIRI! BWA HA HAAA!")

Me: I MISS MY CUPCAKE! (bursts into tears)

Digitaldreamer: GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET! (Digi tackles Wish) Obsessions are fun!

All: (twitch) Read. Please.

_End Castle_

Sora began to flap back at the air slightly and they began to fall.

"Hey Sora" Riku called over the roar of the air. "You have done this before, haven't you"

"Oh yeah, tons of times" Sora said, trying and failing to sound confident.

"Sora" Kairi said nervously. "You have done it before with more then one person, right"

"Yeah, I practiced with Donald and Goofy."

Kairi and Riku breathed a sigh of relief as the ground came closer.

"Of course, there was always a lake for us to land in and, unfortunately, I don't feel like getting wet. So we're gonna try our luck with the ground"

Oh shit.

"SORA" they both cried out angrily.

Sora just laughed nervously and concentrated. The green grass was coming very close very fast. About twenty feet above the ground, he flattened his wings so they were almost flat. They skimmed above the planet, blades of grass passing underneath them in a whirl.

Ten feet. "When I say go, one of you jump off and I can land with the other one; I can't go down with two."

Seven feet. "Just tell me when" Riku said, grinning, happy to have some sort of an adventure after a boring three years.

Five feet. "Go" Sora shouted, grinning as well. They both released their hold on the others shoulder and Riku spread his legs out underneath him, knees bent. When he landed he leaned over and tumbled forward, spinning upside down before coming to a halt and standing up. He brought his arms up and bowed, expecting applause.

"Show off" Sora murmured. He now had Kairi safely tucked in both of his arms and she giggled slightly, blushing. He twirled his wings and used the air resistance to finally stop and he and Kairi dropped to the ground.

"Was that a landing or what" Riku asked, jogging up to the two. "Won't forget that one for a while."

"Too bad no one saw it" Kairi pointed out. "C'mon, are we going to go get something to eat or what"

"Are you kidding" Sora exclaimed. "You two aren't exactly light as a feather."

"Was that supposed to be a pun" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sora grinned. "Not intentionally."

"It was bad, don't do it again" Kairi said, playfully shoving his shoulder.

"Stop flirting and let's go eat" Riku ordered, laughing as his two friends began blushing.

"It's so easy to get to you two" he chuckled.

Sora rolled his eyes and brushed the non-existent dirt off his pants, just to have something to do with his hands. "Fine, it's this way."

"I've noticed you've learned some big words" Riku said mockingly as they walked into the palace doors and followed Sora's lead to the kitchens.

"Yeah, that's what I get from hanging out with Stewlart so much" Sora murmured darkly.

"What's it like here" Kairi asked curiously. "You know, living in a Castle? You make any new friends"

"I guess" Sora said, clearly wrong footed; he hadn't been expecting this kind of question. "I get to the village on the weekends sometimes."

"What do they have you learning" Riku asked, ignoring the maids whom were eyeing him with interest.

"Just about the worlds and all their laws" he said shrugging. "Don't get why I need to know all this stuff, though."

"Of course" Riku said sarcastically. "I mean, you're only going to be the king of all worlds, you know"

Kairi giggled.

"Are we eating or not" Sora asked. He'd rather get off the subject of being King. He got touchy about it.

Riku smirked. "So how do you get food around here"

Sora smiled. "Gotta be careful, around here. If you do something wrong the kitchen may explode." His friends began laughing and he frowned. "I was being serious." There faces fell.

Smirking, Sora looked over at the doors. "Hey guys, can we have some food"

The door burst open and out waddled four penguins carrying little towels over their fins. Riku raised an eyebrow and Kairi 'awwed'.

"What'll it be" The one in the front asked.

"Could you just bring out a pizza and some sodas" Sora asked.

"Right away boss" they said, scampering away as Sora glared at them.

"Even the penguins" the brunette murmured resentfully.

"That's what you get for being the king" Riku informed him, picking up and examining a tea pot on the counter which promptly shouted "Unhand me, sir"

"Speaking of 'king'" Riku said, putting down the indignant pot"what was that King Mickey said"

"What did he say" Sora asked as two penguins came out bearing a tray with a large plain pizza, three cokes and some plates.

Riku watched the penguins literally slide back through the double set of swinging doors before taking a seat beside Kairi at the counter. He spoke again"He said something about you 'bottling up your emotions' or 'keeping your emotions bottled inside of you' or something like that."

"Oh, that" Sora said glumly, sliding a slice of pizza into his mouth to be excused from saying anymore.

"What did he mean" Kairi asked as she delicately chewed on her slice.

"Who knows" Sora said simply, shrugging.

"You know" Riku said. "You're just not telling us."

"Can we just drop it" Sora asked.

Riku sighed. "Normally the answer would be no. But seeing the occasion, we'll let you slide."

"Tell us later" Kairi asked.

Sora smiled at her. "Maybe" he said, sipping some coke.

After a quick change of subject and another fifteen minutes, the sky was even darker then before.

Sora stretched. "What time is it"

Riku snorted. "Why are you asking us? You're the one with the watch you lazy bum."

Sora chuckled. "Oh yeah." He checked his watch. "It's six thirty. Wander if Mickey got you two rooms yet. You bring some stuff"

"Just for a few days" Kairi said. "The pilot told us the ship may need a few days to reload and clean up the damage."

Sora blinked. "Damage? Damage from what? I'm pretty sure the guy can dodge pilots."

Riku shook his head, eyes darkening. "No, we weren't attacked by rocks."

Sora looked up. "What... you mean heartless ships? But you couldn't have been. There are no heartless out there... right"

His answer came from the silence.

Can't Tell You Where This Place Is (It's a seeeeecret.)

Her footsteps were swift and breathing fast. But not out of physical strain, but out of sheer irritation.

"Please tell me you have a reasonable plan now" she hissed to the man beside her.

"What do you want me to say" he asked coldly. "Lie about it"

The woman ignored him and kept on walking. "How much longer do we have"

"Exactly two years" he replied curtly.

"That's barely enough time" she said.

His eyes narrowed. "How hard can it possibly be"

"You tell me" she snapped.

They stepped out of the shabby hallway into a large circular room. It was something of a dungeon. Cold stone brick walls with a few torches circling the outside casting light up the walls. But the light just seemed to make the room darker. Shackles hung from the walls. Some still held their captives, fragile boned skeletons with gaunt faces hanging limp, the flesh long since dissolved and eaten away by rats.

In the center of it all was a table. There were indeed a few chairs, but at the moment they were all empty.

"You're just lucky They aren't here" the woman hissed.

"Where are they, anyway" the man asked as he set down the papers he was carrying.

"Who cares" she snapped. "We just need to fix this mistake of yours and they need never know about it."

"It's not my fault the heartless are also brainless" he informed her through clenched teeth. "They sent those ships out without permission."

"Well thanks to that little 'accident', the King is even more suspicious before" the woman sighed, rubbing her eyelids. "Alright, what do you have"

The man shifted through the papers and pulled out one. "This is his most current information."

Here yes scanned it quickly. "Yes, yes, I know all of this already" she said. "I know his occupation and eye color and..."

"But do you know this" he asked, smirking, as he handed over another paper.

She looked at it, her eyes widening slightly. "Oh my" she whispered, then grinning evilly. "This is quite something."

"Yes" he said, nodding, hoping to finally get a bit of recognition. "He will be there for two weeks."

"It seems the rat is being more dimwitted then usual" the woman said carelessly.

"What are they planning on doing with him, anyway" the man asked curiously.

"I don't know and I don't care" she said briskly although that wasn't completely true; she was just as eager to see what they had in store for the young man.

"He won't be easy to get, even without the protection of the castle" he said worriedly. "I was there three years ago. You should have seen him. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before"

"They've taken this all into account" she said. "They can handle him. You fret too much, Akii. All we have to do is out job."

"And you can bet they're doing theirs" the man named Akii said with a nod towards the ceiling.

She glanced disdainfully up at the ceiling before looking back at Akii. "Come. We have work to do."

"What now" he asked.

"We have to tell them the time is ready."

"We already know."

The two whipped around and their eyes grew wide in fear. Five figures floated in mid-air before them, cloaks hanging loosely over their heads. Cold sank into the room like a dead weight. Breath rose in the air and clouds of steam and the fire flickered and died, leaving only a faint light that came from the outline of the five.

The two sang to the ground, one knee down, in a low bow. "We did not realize  
you entered" Akii murmured in a apologetic voice.

"It does not matter" a man hissed. Although the cloak covered his face you could tell if looks could kill, the two people before him here six feet under. "Has he been found"

"Yes, sir" the woman muttered. "He returns to his home world in a few days for fourteen days."

"I know this, Galaya" he hissed.

"Y-you do" she whimpered.

"Yes" he replied.

"Fate knows all" another floating figure beside him said. It was the voice of a female that dripped with venom. "We also know of your fault, Akii."

Akii visibly tensed.

"We cannot worry about this now" another voice said, another woman. "We must retrieve him. His rightful place awaits."

"When shall is be done" the woman on bended knee asked in a trembling voice.

The first man who spoke said"Fifteen days. When he prepares to return to the Castle."

"Yes, wise ones" the two said in unison, still not getting up out of their bow.

"And Akii..." a woman said."Do not let that happen again."

Akii bowed his head more. "Never again."

The woman nodded and a roaring sound filled the room. Galaya and Akii shut their eyes tighter as the wind blew at them, sending their cloaks flying behind them as it rippled in the wind. A few moments later, the five people were gone.

Akii let out the breathe he had been holding in. "That was close" he murmured. With a snap of his fingers the torches relit themselves, embers of fire glowing.

"Too close" Galaya snapped. "You'd best keep your head down, Akii, or you'll end up like them." She nodded towards the skeletons and cackled as she saw him shudder.

"Shut the hell up and let's get moving" Akii ordered, fists clenched as he glared at her.

"Fine" Galaya grumbled as she followed him out of the room. With their leave, the room seemed to brighten.  
_  
Disney Castle_

"There you are" King Mickey said, grinning.

Sora, RIku and Kairi walked up to the mouse king having come up straight from the kitchens.

"Kairi, Riku, I got some rooms sorted out for you" he said cheerfully. "Sora, they're those two right next to yours. Could you show them where they are"

"Sure" Sora said grinning. "When do you think the gummi ship'll be ready"

King Mickey chuckled at Sora's eagerness to get out of the Castle. "If all goes well, tomorrow evening."

"Yes" Sora cried, punching the air with his fists. "I can finally go home"

"Be careful not to get hugged to death when you get there" Riku teased, grinning.

"And Nary can't wait to see you" Kairi added.

Sora's face, if possible, brightened even more. "How is she"

"She's doing great" Kairi assured him. "She's looking forward to seeing you for the first time. We've told her a lot of stories about you."

"Better have been good ones" Sora warned.

Riku chuckled. "We standing here all day or are you showing us where we're staying"

"Oh yeah" Sora said with a start. "I'll see you later tomorrow morning, King Mickey."

"G'night" King Mickey said with a wave as he set back on his way down the spiral stair case.

"C'mon, it's this way" Sora said. He walked off down the hallway and made a right.

"This place sure is big" Kairi murmured in awe.

"Yup" Sora said. "Took me a month or two before I could go a day without getting lost. Actually, I still get lost sometimes."

He made another right and they passed by a bunch of doors before he stopped in front of one.

"This here is my room" he said with a grin, pushing the door open.

"Whoa" Riku said. "A hell of a lot bigger then your old one."

"Yup" Sora said. he picked up two sets of keys the maid had left on his bed. "Here, these are the keys to your rooms" he said.

"Which one's which" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm... I'm not really sure" Sora mumbled apologetically.

Riku slapped his forehead and walked out the door. "You've got to be kidding me. Are you even sure which doors are which"

"Not a clue"

"How do I find these people"

_End_

Me: I just realized that that chapter was completely and utterly pointless.

Sora: Yeah, it kind of was.

Riku: Idiot.

Digi: (peeks out from One Piece corner) Well…there was the tiny ominous scene of death that seems required in most fics now a days, so it's all good.

Me: I'm sorry; I wasn't really sure what to write so I wrote down whatever came to mind. But hey, it was long.

Sora: Yeah, and pointless!

Me: But you've got to give me some credit for the thing with Galaya and Akii! That did have something to do with the plot.

Riku: Congratulations, you did something right.

Me: Oh shut up. Just review this people. And what happened to all my reviewers? What, did they all die or something?

Readers: (all fall over dead)

Digitaldreamer: Now, young padawan, you must learn the next part of your training: The consequences of taking much time off. Not that I had anything to do with that. (shifty eyes)

Me: (twitch) I'm just gonna shut up now. And the only reason it's late, MY DEAR BETA READER, is because a certain BETA waited A WHOLE WEEK to finally CHECK IT!

Riku:... if you're still reading these author notes, then maybe you should review now.


	4. And Maybe Some Things Are That Simple

Me: Is now a good time to say how much I love you guys?

All: (twitch)

Readers: (twitch)

Me: (sighs) Alright, alright, I'm sorry for waiting so long to update! I'm REALLY REALLY sorry! I didn't mean to! (bursts into tears)

Sora: (pats)

Me: (sniffles) Okies, You're all probably wondering when the hell I'm gonna get some ACTUAL plot into this fic. I will! Just not yet. Time to answer reviews for once in my life! And Digital will give you a gift of some sort cause I said so and I'm the author. Yeah...

Digital: I….will? o.O Hey man, who said I have to cater to the psychos that read t- (Digitaldreamer is beaten severely by readers) Right….gifts…yes…pain..ow…

**Bacon Boy USA**

Me: Heh, I ate bacon for dinner . Sorry, randomness. Anyways, I'm glad you thought it was funny in a pointless kind of way... I think.

Digi: And you get…um…Sora! Made of bacon! He's almost too cute to eat! (insert random pose here)

**Minxie-Krueger**

Me: Ahh, so you think it's funny too? I'm glad. And I would never yell at Digital! She's my friend! (hugs)

Digi: Too much…closeness…must…get…away…

Riku: That's not the reason and you know it!

Sora: Tell 'em the truth!

Me: But it is the truth!

Riku: No, you're just afraid she'll rip out your bones and stab you with them if you yell at her.

Digit: (cackles and gives Minxie a Sora plushie)

Me:... just shut up.

**Fire**

Me: Stupid fanfiction messed up the end of the chapter, I'm sorry. And are those people alive... I think so. Ya know what, I'm not really sure. Pathetic, isn't it?

Digi: (Rolls eyes as she gives Fire a little statue of her character from this fic hugging Sora)

**MyNameIsMoe644**

Me: Wow, I'm answering your review... and I have nothing to say. Heeheehee, thanks for reviewing.

Digi: Oh, the originality of your response kills, Wish. (rolls eyes and gives MyNameIsMoe644 popcorn)

**Majora's Spawn**

Me: Question, are you evil? Cool. I LIKE IT! MWAHAHA! And you act like every fic has Sora turning evil and destroying things. But hey, a lot of them do. Not sure if I'll be doing that, though. AND BRING ON THE TORTURE, BABY!

Digi:...what kind of monster have I created? (Gives Majora a cookie)

Sora:... (runs)

**ChaosSora99**

Me: HI OZEN! I mean (coughs) Cris ;;. Your review did cheer me up a great deal, thank you (hugs)! And don't hit Sora with beer bottles! (cuddles Sora)

Digi: O.O YOU HIT SORA? You jerk! (Shoves an empty beer bottle into Oz-Cris's hands and after a moment also hands him a random plushie from Rave Master. Then proceeds to beat Cris mercilessly)

Sora: Why me?

**Hikari Black**

Me: Yay! I updated soon! Thanks for liking the story, I'm honored.

Digi: And you get…um…(Looks through gift bag) nerds!

**DazedxConfused**

Me: Heh, just wait and see who Nary is. She is NOT a mary-sue, people. If she was, Digital would kill me. Fire would kill me. I would kill me! I'm glad you feel all bubbly inside, I think. Not really sure. Well, thanks for reading the story!

Digi: Wish, if she's a Sue, I will rip out your spine. (Pushes a Riku plushie into Dazed's hands)

**No Name**

Me: I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to be confusing! Well, actually, I did. Advice to all, this plot is not knee deep. It will drown you. Beware; the confusing stuff is not even to the tenth percent yet.

Digi: She's attempting the "plot" thing again. Which WILL be good and make sense in the end, because if she doesn't I'll kill her. (Gives No Name a random Sobe drink)  
**  
Bonnie Mizuraha Phantom**

Me: Are you threatening me? I think you are. And that scares me. When people like my story enough to threaten me, it makes me shudder and feel happy at the same time. It's a very odd feeling. Sorry, not sure what to do with King Mickey in the story yet. Don't worry, I'll try to make him do something cool for you, okay?

Digi: And yet you don't feel happy when I threaten you? (sniffles) I'm not special! (Shoves chocolate pocky into Bonnie's hands and runs away crying)

**Celestial Star**

Me: Whoa, how'd you get the upside down question mark and music notes in the review? (stares in awe) I'm so happy thta you think my story is good! Thanks! Enjoy this chapter .

Digi: (Also stares in awe before giving Celestial chocolate)

**Heart of Dreams**

Me: Nice little fic part in there. Of course, if I actually wrote that, I'd be murdered by Riku fangirls (shudders). Thanks for the review. By the way, PLEASE, if you are reading this now, PLEASE PLEASE PLLLEEEAAASSSEEEEE update your fic soon! If you don't I'm gonna go out of my mind! Okay, enough being crazy.

Digi: (Hands Heart of Dreams Sora's crown necklace and runs away to her One Piece corner)  
**  
Done**

Me: (falls over) That took forever to write!

Digi: (hides in One Piece corner)

Riku: Boo hoo.

Sora: Now you have to type this chapter.

Riku: Then the new chapter for Catching Fire.

Kairi: And Glass Bridge.

Me: URG! I'm so over-worked over here. Oh well, as long as it keeps me busy (happy dance). Enjoy chapter 4! (flies away)

All: WAIT, YOU STILL HAVE TO TYPE!

_Disney Castle  
_  
"See, I told you this was the right one," Riku said with a smirk as he thrust the brass key into the lock, giving it a quarter turn to the right.

Sora pouted. "I knew that was the right one all along, I was just testing you," he stated.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Whatever you two," she said with a soft giggle. She blinked as Riku pulled the door open. The wood popped out of the frame as it swung open, revealing a large four poster bed with white comforters and pale blue wall paint.

Kairi stepped inside and slipped off her sandals. The soft creamy carpet flowed over her skin as she twirled around slightly in place. "It's pretty," she said softly. Looking over at Sora she said, "It kind of reminds me of the island, doesn't it?"

Sora nodded, eyes twinkling. "Come to think of it, it does." The wood, although highly polished to a fresh sheen, still held the look of sand and driftwood. He stepped to her side and said, "Strange, I've never noticed it before."

Riku raised his eyebrow, and then smiled. Making sure to be very quiet, he tip-toed out of the room slowly, the other room key still in his hand. Chuckling lowly, he shut the door silently behind him and walked to the left, two doors down to the other room; he was gonna give them a bit of privacy. _I'll see them in the morning, _Riku thought.

Sora stood there, noticing the gentle, warm breeze that seemed to be seeping into his skin. He glanced over at the girl next to him, he received quite a shock. He remembered the girl he left years ago, young and innocent. But she had grown into a woman now. She looked it. She was unmistakably Kairi, but so different.

His lips formed a small smile as he saw her violet eyes wander curiously around the room. She noticed his gaze and looked up into his cerulean eyes. She grinned and asked, "What?"

"You've grown," he whispered. Hesitantly, he raised a hand and brushed his fingertips across her skin. Her cheeks grew warmer at the touch, pink rising into the flesh.

"You've told me that already," she pointed out. "You've grown too." It was true. She had to look up to see his face, despite the fact she had grown as well.

Before either knew what was happening, they were in each other's arms again. Sora felt a surge joy through his heart as he held her close, he could smell her hair. He was close enough to count her eyelashes if he wanted to.

Kairi laid her head onto Sora's chest, wishing for it to remain this way forever. Sora was holding her again, and that was all that mattered. "What's happened?" she asked.

Sora's eyes softly closed as he enjoyed the warm embrace. Her voice shattered through his thoughts and he looked down, pulling away slightly. "Hmm?"

"What happened to us?" Kairi repeated, eyes shining up at him. Sora felt his heart melt as she spoke again. "I…I don't know what happened, I've just...it's been weird, without you."

"But I'm here now," Sora reminded her.

Kairi just shook her head. "But for how long?" she whispered. "Years ago, you promised you'd come back to me and you did. Then you went away again! It's true, you are back. But how long will it be this time?" Her voice was cracking and Sora felt his heart slowly break, emotion and the will to comfort her taking over.

He gently lifted up a hand to wipe away the water that had started to leak from the corner of her eye. "What do you need me to say, Kairi?" he asked.

"Say you won't leave me," she whispered, burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

She and Sora swayed together for a few more minutes, Sora lost in thought. There was nothing in the world he would love more then spending every moment with the auburn-haired girl in his arms. But that wasn't the way things worked out. Something was always there to stop them from being together, it seemed. Fate just wasn't on their side.

"I wish I could," Sora murmured sadly a few more moments later. "But some things just aren't that simple."

"I know I want to be with you!" Kairi exclaimed desperately. "Isn't that simple enough?"

"I'm afraid not," Sora told her. "Not with us, it isn't."

"Then what is simple?" Kairi asked in a hushed voice. Hope shown with a thin twinkle in her eyes, hoping to finally get an answer.

"What's simple?" Sora repeated the question. "What's simple is for us to just give up and move on."

Kairi gasped slightly and tightened her grip on him; she would never let go.

"But then again," Sora began, "I've never been one for taking the easy way, have I?" He lightly took hold of her chin and pushed her face up to face his. He used the soft pad of his thumb to lightly caress her cheek in a caring way. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into his eyes. Blue light shown back at her, saying things words couldn't.

"I love you," he whispered slowly. "No matter what, no matter what the future says or what we need to do in the future, where ever fate leads us, we'll go through it together. I won't ever leave you; I don't care what anyone says or does."

She continued to lock eyes with him, searching for any trace of uncertainty or lying; she found none. "Do you promise?"

"I promise," he whispered. "I promise I will always be there for you, no matter what. It's not easy staying together, I know it isn't." He slowly inched his face closer to hers, feeling light puffs of air on his face. "But I know that I love you, and that's simple enough for me." He closed his eyes and slowly leaned in.

Kairi gasped quietly as she felt his warm lips on hers. Her eyelids shut slowly and, almost automatically, began to respond.

Smiling into the kiss slightly, Sora lightly asked for entrance, tongue playing across the spot flesh of her lips.

Sighing in a content way, she slowly parted her lips for him. Sora stepped forward a bit more and slipped his tongue into her mouth with a stealth movement.

She felt like a puddle in his arms as he moved his tongue to slowly explore her mouth. Slowly, she began to kiss back more. She moved her tongue against his, gasping at the new sensation coursing through her bones. It felt so foreign yet... so right. Like this was exactly where she belonged.

Another few long moments, they broke apart. Yes, oxygen was your friend.

Kairi opened her eyes slowly after filling her lungs with a sufficient amount of air to regain her breath. Her skin tingled and her insides were still mush. Her lips tingled from this new use. It was like their first kiss, although she knew it wasn't.

Sora was still shocked from what he had just done. He just needed to get closer, words and hugging not good enough. It was just he had been so alone without her, so lonely it all exploded at once. "I..." he whispered, at loss for something to say. "I..."

"Shh," Kairi whispered, putting a finger to his mouth to silence him. "Don't say a word." She grinned at him slightly, noting the cutely adorable expression on his face; Sora was still Sora. She began to slowly close the gap between them once more. Their noses almost touching, she whispered, "I love you too."

His eyes shone like stars as he smiled at her, all fear and doubt erased form his mind. He bent down slightly, lips meeting hers once more as the space between them evaporated.

**The Next Morning**

No, people, they didn't sleep with each other. Sora left her room a while later, neither one knowing what to say to the other that wasn't pointless. Both knew what the other meant to say, words weren't needed. In other words, Kairi's staying a virgin until she marries, you pervs.

Riku cracked his eyes open. He had wanted to sleep in, something he did very rarely, but was woken up. But it wasn't someone tapping on his shoulder that had woken him up. It wasn't even a sound. Oh no...all the fault rested in the hyper-active brunette who was currently jumping up and down on the bed.

"Come... on... Riku... it's... time... to... get... UP!" Sora cried between jumps.

Riku growled in frustration. "Sora, what age are you? Are you eighteen or a fucking three-year-old!"

Sora pouted; Riku was not a morning person. Oh well! Sora continued his jumping.

Riku groaned again. He slipped a pillow from under his head and chucked it at his best friend's head.

"Oof!" Sora cried in surprise. He lost his balance and toppled over the bed and out of sight.

"That's what you get," Riku grunted, rolling over and meaning to go back to sleep. But these were the plans before he was pushed right back out of the bed. "AHHH!" he cried out in surprise as he landed with a thump onto the floor.

"That's what YOU get," Sora said with a smirk as he sat triumphantly on the bed.

"Whatever," Riku murmured. "I'll just sleep down here."

Frowning, Sora hopped off of the bed and did what he knew he must to make his friend finally get up; he sat on Riku's chest.

"Sora..."

"Yeah?"

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Okay, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SITTING ON ME!"

Sora jumped slightly but did not get off despite Riku's attempts to push him off. "Why are you doing this to me?" Riku whined, sounding like the younger one.

Sora smirked. "So you'll get up," was the simple reply RIku got.

Riku signed. "Alright, I'm up!" he exclaimed. Sora grinned and stood up. Taking the offered hand, Riku was easily tugged to his feet.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Riku snapped, hitting Sora lightly over the head. But he couldn't keep the grin off of his face. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he had missed these little feuds with his friend.

Sora's grin grew, if possible, even wider. "I stopped by the engineers' room and kept on bugging them until they went back to work," he said cheerfully.

Riku raised a silver eyebrow. "What time did you wake those poor guys up?"

"Not that early," Sora said, rolling his eyes. "Only 4 a.m."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they had a wonderful lie in," RIku said dryly. "C'mon, let's go wake up Kairi."

"You don't need to," a cheerful voice said from in the doorway. Both boys looked up to see Kairi grinning at them both. "Already awake!"

Sora smiled and Riku groaned. "Why are you two such morning people?" But his indignant look changed to a smirk as he saw the look his two friends gave each other. "Ahh, I see you two have resolved your little differences?"

Both blushed. "Shove off!" Sora snapped as Riku roared with laughter. "And where did you go to last night?"

Riku shrugged. "Didn't want to hang around incase you two started making out." Their faces grew warmer, red rising to a more violent color. Riku raised his eyebrow suggestively. "Did you?"

He was shut up as two bodies hit him full force. "OOF!" he cried as Kairi and Sora tackled him to the ground. Grabbing pillows off the bed, Sora began to beat his friend merciless and Kairi tickled his sides. Even though he may not have looked it, RIku was very ticklish. Almost as much as Sora, but not quite.

"HA HA HA! OW! HA HA HA! OUCH! Get off... HAHAHA!" Riku was caught in the middle of pain and laughing, both taking over his voice and only incoherent sputters were heard through laughs.

"Think we should let him go?" Kairi asked as she tickled his rib cage.

"Nah!" Sora said happily, beating him over the head with a pillow.

"I-I- ha- I'm- ha ha- Sor-sor- ow-Sorry!" Riku stuttered. But his abuse went on.

The cries of laughter from the three teens had carried out into the hallway and King Mickey stuck his head around the corner.

"What's going on down there?" he muttered. Walking swiftly down the hallway, tail moving swiftly through the air behind him, he stopped in front of the door next to Sora's. He heard laughter and casual cries of pain.

Placing a hand on the doorknob cautiously, he slowly opened the door. What he saw made him grin from big ear to big ear.

Sora had Riku pinned down to the floor hitting him with two pillows at once. Kairi kneeled beside him and tickled RIku along his sides. Mickey had no idea what Riku had done to deserve this punishment, but it was damn funny anyways.

Chuckling, King Mickey closed the door softly; Sora could wait to hear the good news. Good news? That the Spectra Ship was ready.

_A Bit Later_

"That was annoying," a silver haired boy muttered resentfully.

"No, it was hilarious," Kairi corrected him.

"It was not!" Riku snapped, rubbing his head even though he found it very amusing as well. "That hurt!"

"Oh come on, it was only a pillow!" Sora said, rolling his eyes. "How much can a pillow hurt?"

Kairi giggled as they continued their argument; it was nice to have them all back together again.

"There you are!" a hurried voice carried over the hallway. Looking over their shoulders they saw a man running up to them. He donned a white smock with oil stains on it, black boots and thick brown gloves. "I've been looking for you, your highness."

"What is it?" Sora asked, ignoring the chuckles he heard form his companions.

"The Spectra Ship, sire," the man said. Sora tensed up; had something gone wrong? The man continued, "It is ready for take off! It has been fully loaded."

"Yes!" Sora cried, punching the air with a gloved fist. "When can we leave!"

The man fought to hold back a smile. No matter how long it had been, Sora still acted like a young teenager. "It leaves in an hour." He turned to Riku and Kairi and added, "The King wishes for you to pack your belongings after breakfast."

"Can't we skip breakfast and eat back home!" Sora asked exhasperatly.

"Wow, Sora," a voice squeaked. "You must be really eager to get outta here if you're skippin out on eating." Mickey walked up to them... and looked up as well. I mean come one, he's what, four feet high! "Did you sleep well?"

They nodded and Mickey turned to Riku, smirking slightly. "How bout you, Riku? No problems getting' up, did ya?"

Riku glared at him. "You saw? And you just let them do that!"

Stepping away slowly from the hot-headed young man, he continued in a slightly shaky voice. "Just go get something to eat, pack up and by then we'll be ready."

"Not with the way Sora's gonna rush us," RIku murmured darkly, but he was already being tugged away by the brunette.

"C'mon guys!" he said, dragging them towards the kitchens. "Let's eat, pack, and LEAVE!" He shouted the last word as if he wanted nobody to doubt that he was leaving.

Laughing, King Mickey watched as they were pulled away by Sora. "Teenagers."

_End_

Riku: You know, you're really getting nowhere fast with this fic.

Digi: (Pokes head out from OP corner) But it's so kyoo-t! Sora deserves some happiness!

Me: (sighs) I know. I was actually planning on having Sora at Destiny Islands by chapter three! And here I was worried about the fic not being long enough.

Sora: The shorter the story, the less torture for me (shudders).

Me: Come on, Sora, be a man! Oh, and I have a special message for ChaosSora.

All: ...

Me: Tonight, you shall be visited by an axe-murderer and slaughtered unless you hop around the room five times singing the Canadian National Anthem!

Digi: (cackles and sharpens axe) Also known as me, which is really worse than an axe-murderer.

Kairi: But he always reviews.

Me: SILENCE, PUNY MORTALS!

All: (shake)

Me: (runs around very fast in tiny circles) REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!


	5. Black as a Feather

Me: (sighs happily) I'm failing math, have people making fun of me, tons of work to do and a pissed off mom.

Sora: Then why the hell are you so happy!

Me: I have hot chocolate! (slurps cocoa)

Digi: (sips hot cocoa from One Piece corner)

Kairi: Hot cocoa is the key to healing all pain (hands out mugs to everyone)

Me: That it is. Due to my happy mode, I shall be in the mood to type all this happy stuff. It will make you grin, I know it will (happy dance). Anyway, review answering time! And Digital-giving-out-stuff time!

Digi: (grumbles and crawls out of One Piece corner to deal with living people)

**AngelicKitsuneVixen**

Me: Wow. You really cried during some of them! Yay, my dream has been completed . Thanks for such a flattering review!

Digi: You get tissues. And…um….ah….a sobe. Yes.

**Fire**

Me: THOSE DAMN SPIES! (coughs) I'm glad you're back. And you want something tortureful? You'll regret those words (smirks). Thankies for review!

Digi: And you don't get anything because you went to Disney….I'm joking, you get hot cocoa.

**Majora's spawn**

Me:...Words cannot express my fear of you at the moment. But I am very glad that you love my fics. You still scare me (backs away slowly). To tell you the truth, I don't like the cuteness either. SORA WILL JOIN OUR QUEST FOR EVIL! (gets pegged by cocunut) Ow! Who threw that!

Digi: (hisses) No going along with the cliché-ness of other people's fics, baka! (gives Majora the axe)

Me: (glares) Well, I'm happy you like the fic. Thanks for your review.

**MyNameIsMoe644**

Me: Wow... how do you know the Canadian national anthem? And don't worry; you won't get visited by an axe-murderer now, unlike SOME people (stares pointedly at Cris). Thanks for your little song!

Digi: I am disturbed. You, my good sir or madam, have far too much time on your hands. You get popcorn, no more sugar for you.

**TsunamiDragon**

Me: Man, I love your penname (stares in wonder). Your review was short, but it's good you like it. Thanks for the compliment, see ya.

Digi: (sighs and hands Tsunami a Sobe tsunami drink) .

**LadyBethany**

Me: Now if I told you what was gonna happen, it would ruin the whole thing! Heeheehee. I like Riku's mouth; it's clean enough without the soap. Thank you for your review!

Digi: How would YOU know it's clean enough without soap, Wish? (gives Lady a Riku plushie)

Me:.. wouldn't YOU like to know? (shifty eyes)

**DazedxConfused**

Me: We can all relate to that. I thought it was funny too, thanks for saying so, though! Enjoy this chapter, not much humor but still pretty good.

Digi: Mweee. (Gives Dazed a random KH statue)

**No Name**

Me: Thanks Digi for the Sobe drink, not me, heeheehee. The kissing scene was okay? Should I not write them anymore? I'd like your opinion if you think it might have been written better. And being confused is half the fun . Ja ne.

Digi: (rolls eyes) Why is it whenever someone says something is "okay" people think it means they don't like it? . Oiiii….(gives No Name a rubber hammer)  
**  
ChaosSora**

Me: (yanks him away from the fangirls) Now you've learned your lesson as to what happens when you hurt Sora-kun.

Sora: Yeah! (is cuddled by me)

Me: You know, you said nothing about my chapter in your review, heh. Sooo... I have nothing to say... (walks away in confusion)

Digi: (hands Chaos another Rave Master plushie) Be happy.

**yuffiegal23**

Me:... I updated.

Digi: The originality of your response burns, Wish. (Gives Yuffie cheese)

**Heart of Dreams**

Me: Yes, it was very funny. I bet Riku was pissed off, though. Thank you for the review and me love your story!

Digi: I wish –my- favorite authors would update. . (Gives Heart of Dreams a coke)

Me: Where the hell did that come from?

**Bacon Boy USA**

Me:... Riku wants to make out with Sora? Sorry, Bacon, not today. So you're a yaoi fan, huh? Heehee, Sora is right; HIS WINGS ROCK! (stares in wonder at Sora's wings)

Digi: I want wings and Zoro x Luffy action…(sniffles and gives Bacon a cheese stick)

**Minxie Krueger**

Me: Yay, good luck with your fic! As long as there are no Mary-sue's, I have no reason to send an axe-murderer after you. Although Digital may come anyway since you stole her threat of "rip out your bones and stab you with them." She uses that one on me everyday, yet she never does. Oh the irony. Well, I hope you enjoy the update. Bye!

Digi: (hisses) Don't you DARE steal my threat! That's MY threat! (growls and shoves a Riku plushie at Minxie) You get a Riku plushie, so long as you don't steal my threats.

**End**

Me: So many reviews, so little sanity (falls over, exhausted)

Digi: (crawls back to One Piece corner)

Cast: (pokes)

Me: Enjoy the chapter... yeah... (faints)

**Disney Castle**

"Sora, slow down," Kairi said worriedly as she watched him literally shove food into his face.

He muttered something incoherent through a thick mouthful of toast. Sputtering and taking a huge swallow, thumping his chest as he did so, he said, "We have to hurry!"

"Destiny Islands won't float away," Riku informed him as he calmly sipped his coffee. "We have plenty of time."

"Yeah, says the person who's been living there for the past three years!" Sora exclaimed. He chugged down the last of his chocolate milk (Me: He is such a kid) and stood up so fast he almost upended the table. "Alright, let's go!"

Riku yawned. "But Sora, we haven't even packed up yet."

Sora's face dropped a bit. "Oh yeah..." Like a lightbulb, it lit back up again. "Then go pack! Now! Right now!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "But I didn't finish my cof-"

He was cut off as the brunette grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tugged him through the door. "Drink your nasty coffee later, you need to pack!"

Someone cleared their throat at the other end of the kitchen (it's a really big kitchen). Looking up they saw one of the Castle maids with her hands folded in front of her. "Your bags are already packed."

"Really!" Sora cried happily as Riku sighed; he had been hoping to trick Sora into doing the packing so he could finish his coffee.

"Yes, the other maids just finished," she said with a small curtsey. "And your clothes are packed as well, your young majesty. The luggage and King Mickey are waiting at the Launch Pad."

"Launch Pad!" Sora exclaimed. "We can leave now? Yes!" Turning to his two friends who were stepping towards him, he said, "Ready?"

Kairi smiled. "Of course!"

"Let's get outta here," Riku agreed. "It's too... cheerful for my liking." (Digi: My thoughts exactly)

"Show us the way," Kairi said as Sora darted out of the room.

"Sora, wait up!" Kairi and Riku cried in unison, laughing; so like Sora.

"Don't leave without us!" Riku called as he and Kairi ran out the door.

"Slow pokes!" Sora said; he had come to a stop and was waiting for them at the end of the hallway. Both Kairi and Riku were surprised to see a slight frown on the young man's face.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi asked worriedly. True, she was used to his mood changes, but this wasn't like him at all.

"What's it like back there?" Sora whispered. "I mean... what are the others like? Do they... do they...?"

"Do they miss you?" Riku finished. Sora nodded his head. Chuckling, RIku said, "What kind of question is that?"

Sora looked up, pouting. "It's a good question. I just want to know... do they care anymore? I mean, I've been gone for three years, do you think they've sort of forgot about me?"

"No way!" Kairi said. "Sora, listen. Do you really think they would forget about you that easily?"

"Yeah," Riku said, nodding. "Even if they wanted to, they could never forget you."

Seeing no change in their friend's expression, Kairi lightly tilted his head back up with her hand. "Sora, there's no need to worry. They're your friends and you'll never be forgotten. Never."

Sora smiled lightly. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem," Riku scoffed. "Hey, where'd you suddenly get that idea from?"

Sora grinned. "I dunno, it just dawned on me I was really going back. I guess I never really thought about it, I don't know what to do when I get there."

"Try to survive all the hugging," Riku suggested and he saw his best friend shudder. Laughing, Riku said, "Do you think your mother will ever let us near you again? Or let you go back?"

"I wouldn't mind not going back," Sora admitted. His face darkened a tad bit.

Before either Kairi or Riku had the chance to ask what was wrong, Sora shouted "Race you to the Launch Pad!"

"But we don't even know where-"

"GO!" Sora shouted as he took off down the hall.

After exchanging a quick glance, Kairi and Riku bolted after him.

Just like old times.  
**  
(MaKa)**

"Ha, I win," Riku said smugly as they slowed down to a halt as they reached a huge set of bronze doors.

Crossing his arms, Sora said, "You cheated!"

"And how am I the cheater when you were the one with the head start?" Riku asked, smirking.

Sora shrugged. "You're just really good, that's it."

Riku rolled his eyes as Kairi finally caught up to them. "Any more races?"

"Nah, I think we're done," Sora said, grinning.

"C'mon then," Riku chuckled. Raising his gloved hands he pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

Following Kairi, who went in after Riku, Sora gasped in awe. In front of them was the largest ship he's ever seen.

"Big, huh?" Kairi chirped cheerfully.

'Big' was the understatement of the year, Sora figured. The thing was around five times bigger then a normal gummi ship, most likely larger, and it resembled a jet. It was sleek and smooth, no blocks of gummi sticking out in awkward places. It was black and blue in color, the tip of the ship sharp enough to stab someone. Sora saw a window through which a cockpit could be seen and two other windows on either side. In the pack was a huge opening through which a plug (Me: Literally, a real plug. This is Disney, people, it's not a regular cord) was plugged in. The cord led into a wall in which it was receiving energy.

"This place is screwy," Riku murmured in disgust as he eyed the giant outlet.

Chuckling, Sora's eyes scanned the room. Their bags were being carried in through a door with a ramp leading up to it, and he couldn't wait to go inside of the thing. He saw workers with white smocks and oil stains running around with various tools; five were currently pulling out the plug while another pressed a button, closing the latch through which the plug could be seen.

"Ready in five!" one called to someone over the teenager's shoulders. looking behind them they say King Mickey beaming.

"So, Sora, what so ya think of the Spectra?" he asked.

Grinning from ear to ear, Sora said, "It looks awesome! But... can this thing really fly? It's so big!"

Chuckling, Mickey said, "Don't you worry, Sora, it'll fly. All you have ta do is get in!"

"Sora, wait!"

Sora was just walking towards the ship when he heard the call for him to wait. Turning around, he saw Donald and Goofy hurrying over to him.

"You two get on," Sora said to Riku and Kairi. "I'll just be a second."

Shrugging, his two friends walked onboard the opened ramp as Sora turned around to see Goofy and Donald.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora asked curiously.

"We have a gift for ya before ya leave," Goofy told him.

"Gift?" Sora asked, confused. "But I thought that was..."

"No, no," Donald said, shaking his head. "That was from everyone. This is just from us."

Sora held out his hand as Goofy held something out for him. The boy watched as a small chain fell into his hand.

"What the..." Sora murmured in amazement as he looked at it more closely. It was a keychain for the Keyblade. It was a simple white gold chain with a pendent on the bottom. The pendant was three hearts, entwined by a circle; the trinity symbol. One heart was blue, the other green, the other red.

"Is this..." Sora began, but Goofy cut him off.

"This is no ordinary keychain," Goofy informed him. "This is an Eclipser."

"Equipper!" Donald snapped.

"Right, what he said!" Goofy said. "You attach this on the chain of yer ordinary keychain, and looky what it does!"

Sora summoned up his Keyblade; it was still the same one he got from the Realm of Trial. He un-clipped the Equipper and hooked it onto the already existing keychain's chain. In a flash of light, Sora saw the exact same Keyblade with only one difference. On the beam of the Keyblade were three hearts running down, connected by a golden line.

"Wow," Sora whispered. He felt stronger now. But it wasn't the strength from the blade, something told him.

"This Equipper doesn't exactly give the Keyblade more strength," Donald said. "It gathers the strength from your heart."

"My heart?" Sora repeated.

"Hyuk!" Goofy laughed. "Yup, it draws the power offa yer friends. The place where your friends are in your heart, that's what makes you stronger!"

"So basically..." Sora murmured, "the stronger my connection with my friends is, the stronger the Keyblade becomes?"

"That's right!" Donald said. "As long as you have the Equipper on!" He placed a hand on Sora' shoulder.

"Right he is!" Goofy said as he placed another hand on Sora's other shoulder. "We know this would come on handy. All the friends you have, you're sure to win anything! And even when we're not with ya, you can always have a piece of us to keep close to yer heart!"

"Thanks, guys," Sora said, grinning; it meant a lot to him. This wasn't some silly present; this was a well though out one. "How'd you get it?"

"It's a secret," Goofy said, winking.

"But for now..." Donald said.

Sora finished for him . "All for one, and one for all!"

Kairi and Riku watched from the windows inside the gummi ship as the three shared a friendly hug.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Kairi asked.

Riku looked up at her. "What is?"

"Sometimes..." she began, fiddling with a strand of hair, "you get jealous when you see the ones you love find happiness in others."

Riku nodded; it was the way he felt.

"But, it also makes you happy," she continued, looking him in the eye. "Seeing that person happy, even if it isn't with you, can still make you happy as well. That's the way I feel with Sora. Sometimes, I even get jealous of you," she admitted.

"Me?" Riku said, dumbstruck.

"Mmhmm," she said nodding. "You two are best friends and you share a special bond with him that I could never have. But then I remember how happy you two are, and I realize that it's best it's just between the two of you. It makes it all the more special, and that makes me happy. Just to see you guys happy."

Riku smiled at her. "Yeah, I feel the same way with you... and Donald and Goofy," he added, chuckling as he went back to staring out the window. Kairi had given him something to think about, and think about it he would.

"Just make sure you come back here!" Donald commanded as they broke apart.

Snorting, Sora said, "Of course I will. I have a feeling you two would come and drag me back if I refused."

"Darn right we would!" Goofy said, grinning.

"Actually, I'm shocked Stewlart isn't here," Sora admitted. "I thought he'd be here to give me some homework to take with."

"Oh, he wanted to," King Mickey said, who had come back after talking with an engineer; he had wanted to give them some privacy.

Sora blinked. "How'd you keep him away?"

"We locked him in a closet," Mickey said proudly.

Sora's jaw dropped. "You did?" he exclaimed, shocked; expecially at his King. "All three of you!"

"Yup!" Goofy said. "We wanna make sure ya take a nice break."

"Thanks!" Sora said happily, eyes shining.

"Hey Sora!" Riku called, peeking his head out the door. "Are we gonna leave you here or what?"

"I'm coming!" Sora cried, seriously thinking they would leave without him. "I guess I'll see you in two weeks, then," Sora said grinning.

"Don't let the time pass by too quickly!" King Mickey warned as Sora jogged up the ramp.

"I won't!" Sora cried with a wave of his hand. As soon as he was in, the ramp slid up and the door closed.

Walking in and looking around, he discovered the area was a lot smaller then he imagined. There was the pilot's seat with a bunch of controls in which a dog with a black uniform sat in, twisting and flicking a bunch of switchs that Sora had no idea were. Then there were four seats behind it coated in leather. But that was it, the walls circled closely around the chairs.

"Buckle up, please," the pilot said.

Sora sat in one of the chairs by the second window and Riku, who was sitting in front of him, looked around and said, "Get ready for this."

"Huh?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

The flight for the Spectra Ship is different," the pilot informed him. "You'll get used to the feeling after a while, and be ready for some jolts."

"Umm, okay..." Sora said nervously.

The dog pulled down a lever and hit three red switchs above him. Talking through a speaker he said, "Chip, Dale, we're ready."

There was a loud humming noise and the ship began to shake and tremble.

"Whoa," Sora said, but his voice was lost in the noise of the loud roaring that currently exploded form behind them.

"Hang tight!" the pilot called.

Sora was slammed into the back of his seat as they jolted forward. Not only was this ship bigger then normal, it was also a hell of a lot faster.

"It needs to go this fast to pick up enough speed to go through the barriers!" the pilot called from up front.

There was a loud popping noise as they jolted out of the runway and into the void of color of space.

"Ahh!" Sora exclaimed. A funny feeling just went through his body, like what happens when you get a shiver down your spine, only this went through the entire body. "What was that?"

"That was a barrier," Riku explained from the front, not seeming to be affected at all by the weird sensation. "They're laced all over the place, so get ready.

"Wha..." another tingle cut Sora off. He continued, "I thought that the barriers were only around the worlds!"

"They are," Kairi said calmly, "but they also go through the entire area of space. It's like a bunch of spider webs, the strands of barrier are everywhere."

"Oh," Sora muttered as he shivered again, the third barrier. After another six or seven jolts, Sora began to get used to the feeling and he started to relax. Looking out the window he watched as rocks and boulders were blasted out of the way. "Hey Riku, you said there were Heartless ships? Well, I don't see any."

Riku looked behind him slightly to also look out the window. "You're right, but they were definitely there before."

"Maybe you were just imagining things," Sora offered. "It could have been some funny colored or shaped rocks."

"No, they were Heartless ships," Kairi told him. "They were firing at us and everything."

"Maybe they were just strays," Sora said. "There sure aren't any now."

"Yeah..." Riku muttered, staring out the window for a few more moments before returning to his original position.

Sora yawned slightly and shifted his position so his head lie on the back of the seat. He felt his eyes close slowly, and knew he was tired. Ah well, might as well take a nap. The trip would last several hours.

And with that, Sora drifted off.

**Dream (You saw it coming, didn't you?)**

_Sora blinked and looked around. His hair made a slight swishing noise in the air, sending light waves of sound through the dark air. He wasn't positive air could be dark, but that's the way it seemed._

He took a few steps and heard his footsteps make more hollow noises, as if he were in a tunnel. It was dark, yet he could see a shape coming towards him. Narrowing his eyes, he saw it was a figure in a black cloak. Sora had no idea how he could see the man when he was donned in black attire and all his surroundings were black, but he could still see him.

"You have arrived," the man whispered, making his way towards him.

Sora rolled his eyes. "You know how cliché this is? It's just a dream where some random person walks up to me with a threat. I don't know what you're thinking, but it doesn't matter. This is just a dream."

"Oh is it?" the ma sneered. He raised a hand and gently brought it to his wings. Sora shivered; just being near the man made him cold. But it was just a dream, how could he feel so cold? Yet he still could not move, feet glued to the ground and limbs frozen in place.

"Yes, this is old, isn't it?" the man said quietly, lightly grasping a feather. "But you have over-looked something. In a dream, you may suffer emotional pain. And unfortunately for you, I can cause so much more then that."

In a split of a second, Sora let out a cry of pain as the man ripped out a white feather, a pinpoint of blood forming on his dream.

"That hurt," Sora gasped. "Wait... that hurt..."

"Yes..." Sora whipped around and now saw the man standing behind him. He held out a hand and Sora saw his feather perfectly balanced on the mans palm, sticking straight up. "This is so much more then a dream, young man. This is a vision."

"A... a vision?" Sora asked.

The man smirked, but Sora could not see it. "You are growing weaker and weaker. You let your foolish dreams get ahead of reality. You think nothing is wrong, you refuse to accept it. Everything that's happened to you, you just want to forget it, don't you?"

Sora watched as the man idly twirled the feather around with his fingers before standing it right back up again. "The truth is, Sora, you are special. You have potential. Yet, you know this, deep inside of you. You just overlook the pain that goes with it."

Sora's eyes grew wide as the feather suddenly burst into flame. He watched as the pure white charred and boiled, slight bits turning red, then black, and some parts falling off to the ground.

"This is you," the man said as the flame ceased, showing the feather charred black. "Just like this feather, so pure and white, you cannot stop the flames of darkness that await you. You cannot escape the agony of failure, the pain of defeat."

An unseen wind blew the feather from the man's palm and drifting to the front of Sora's feet. "No..." Sora whispered fearfully. "No, go away! Just leave me alone!"

"Foolish boy," the man said. "You cannot escape Fate, no one can! Because you are Fate! Fate is you! You cannot escape it's wrath!"

Sora gasped as all of a sudden, a small flame erupted from the ends of each of his feathers. "NO!" Sora cried in alarm. Not thinking, Sora tried to brush away the flame that instantly enveloped his skin.

"AHHH!" Sora cried in pain. His wings were on fire, literally, charring the flesh and feather into black. Like wildfire, it caught onto the rest of Sora. He felt his skin begin to melt as he screamed and writhed in pain. He couldn't move, he was trapped emotionally and physically. The flames reached into his skin, peeling it and setting the flesh on fire. Scream after scream erupted form his throat as he heard the roar of the flames, the smell of burnt skin, the pain of being burned.

He flapped his wings, trying to rid of the flame. Feather after feather floated off, drawing out blood that burned like magma.

He finally felt the fire reach his throat and before he died, he took one last glance at the man. But he was gone, and all he was left with was the flame that now encircled his neck. Throwing his head back, he used up his last breath in a soul shattering scream, tears streaming down his face and boiling in the flames. And then everything went blank.  
  
**Done Dream**

"Sora!" Kairi cried, shaking the boys shoulder for the third time. The pilot was in the back, doing a check up on the engine.

"AHH!" Sora screamed, eyes popping open.

"Are you okay?" RIku asked.

Panting heavily, Sora shakily undid his seatbelt. Looking up, he saw his friends giving him worried looks. "I'm fine," he murmured, shaking his head. "Just... a nightmare."

"Well, we're here," RIku said grinning. Seeing Sora's troubled expression, Riku repeated, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Sora said, pulling back on his grin. "We're here... already!"

Kairi giggled, relieved Sora was okay. "Yeah, you've been sleeping for nearly six hours!"

"Heh, sorry," Sora said sheepishly, standing up and stretching. "Let's go!"

"C'mon, the pilot brought out our luggage," RIku said, exiting the ship. With one last glance at Sora, Kairi followed.

Sora made to follow, but stopped. It was just a dream, Sora ensured himself. Just a dream, nothing's wrong. But the little voice in the back of his head, the annoying little voice that never shut up, said then why did it feel so real?

He walked towards the exit but stopped immediately once more, something black catching his eye. He looked at his right wing and looked at the pure white feathers, but one wasn't right. The place where the man had plucked a feather in his dream, in the place of it was a single black, charred feather.

_End_

Me: Oooohh, that's not good.

Sora: No, I'll tell you what's not good. What's not good is that you just left them hanging off of a cliffhanger.

Digi: Not really, she just left them with an ominous air, not a cliffhanger.

Me: Oh, yeah. What she said. Heeheehee. But this chapter made up for that, I'm actually pretty proud of it.

All: (rolls eyes)

Riku: They're still gonna kill you, ya know.

Me: (sighs) I know. Ah well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway!

Readers: (nods)

Me: (happy dance) Please review! They make me very happy.


	6. I'm Home

Sora: Why the hell are you updating so slow!

Me: Because I'm so lazy. And I had an entire Spring Break to type and I didn't lay a hand on this fic.

Riku:...you're an idiot.

Digi: And me being lazy and taking forever to beta read had nothing to do with it. (shifty eyes)

Me: (sighs) I know. But I'm an un-inspired idiot! If there are any Catching Fire readers, I'm not so sure when I'll get to updating that. It sounded like a good idea at first, but it kind of sucks and I may be replacing it with another story I thought of, one that is well thought out and not some dumb idea. However, I sincerely doubt anyone wants to read these author notes so on with the story!

_Spectra Ship_

Sora's eyes widened and his breath quickened in horror. There it was, the feather from his dream. Small portions seemed to have been burned off and it was charred black; you could still tell this was not the original color.

Raising a shaking hand, Sora plucked the feather from his wing. It was real, and so was the small pin drop of blood forming from where the feather had been plucked and the jab of pain Sora felt. He ignored these things and focused on the object in his hands.

"But... but it was just a dream," Sora whispered, horrified. "It was a dream, so how can..."

Kairi popped her head into the door. "Sora, you coming?"

Sora jumped out of his trance and hastily stuffed the feather into his pocket. "Hey, sorry."

"Sora, you're bleeding!" Kairi exclaimed, pointing to his wing.

Looking over, Sora saw a thin trickle of blood running down his gossamer feathers. "Oh..."

"Here," Kairi said. Pulling out a piece of cloth form her pocket, she wiped away at the red liquid, causing Sora to wince slightly. "There," she said. "How did you get cut?"

"My wing probably just got caught on something on the seat," Sora lied quickly. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Let's get out of here."

"Okay!" she said cheerfully. She pecked him on the cheek before grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him out of the ship.

Sora gasped loudly the moment his feet hit the sand. The familiar, dearly missed scenery seemed to reflect his current mood. The sun shone brightly in a pale blue sky, the occasional seagull cawing as it flew by. Crystal blue waters you could see right through surrounded the warm sand where small fiddler crabs rushed about the shore line. The huts he remembered were gone, replaced with new ones that seemed to have been better built although the tree houses were still there. The dock remained the same and he saw all of his friends' boat bobbing up and down in the gentle waves.

"It's just like I remembered it," Sora whispered happily, a grin cracking across his face. "But all of the boats are here, so where is..."

"SURPRISE!"

The next moment he was tackled to the ground by blond, brunette and red-headed teenagers, all set on nothing else then choking Sora to death with a giant kamikaze glomp (Me: SUPER KAMAKAZE GLOMP OF DOOOM!)

"Where the hell have you been!"

"We missed you, Sora!"

"It took you forever to get back. Couldn't have written or anything, ya?"

"You're choking me," came a strangled reply from under the giant mass. Riku was rolling on the floor laughing as he saw his friend struggle to get up.

"It's great to see you all, too," Sora said, gasping for breath but grinning all the less as they finally let off of him. "I take it you missed me, then?"

"Of course we did!" Tidus said.

"You get a growth spurt?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow. Tidus was now only one inch or so shorter then him with the same spiky, blonde hair. He wore a sleeveless jacket with no shirt underneath of it and sun-bleached denim shorts that were torn and ragged at the ends.

"Yup!" Tidus said proudly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We don't have to bow or anything, do we?" Wakka asked who hadn't really changed much. Same old clothes, but he did look older. He was, of course, now an adult.

"I'd hurt you if you did," he informed his flatly. "I'm here to get away from that."

"And to see us too, right?" Selphie chirped. Sora was pleasantly surprised at how grown up she looked. Her hair was no longer in pigtails and now sailed straight down her back in light waves. Her old yellow jump suit was replaced with sky blue capris and a yellow tank top that cut short around her midriff. She had a necklace of thalasa shells strung around her neck, as well.

"Nah, not really," Sora kidded, folding his arms behind his back. "Just to take a nap on the beach and try to avoid my mom."

"I guess three years really didn't change much of you, did it?" Tidus asked.

"Of course not!" Sora exclaimed. "What, do you think I actually listened to them!"

They all laughed until Selphie said, "We're glad to have you back, Sora."

Sora grinned. "Glad to be ba"

Words were cut short as, for the third time this week, he was knocked to the ground, completely winded, this time by a green and yellow clad ninja.

"SORA! SORA! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK!" she squealed, glomping his so hard he thought his ribs would crack from the pressure any minute now.

"Nice to see you two, Yuffie," he gagged, trying to pry her off of him but to no avail.

"SQUALL, HE'S BACK!" she screamed right into his ear, making his head ring.

"I can see that," a husky voice said. "Now get off him before he dies."

Sora coughed as she finally released him from her death trap, otherwise known as her arms. She then continued to jump in circles chanting, "He's baaack, he's baaack, and he's baaack!"

"How ya doing, kid?" Leon asked as he pulled the brunette to his feet and ruffled his hair. "You've grown over the past three years."

"Thanks," Sora said, grinning. Leon's lips curved up in as much of a smile as the man could produce. It wasn't big, but Sora got it.

Yuffie, who had stopped chanting, hugged him again. "Yeah, you have grown a lot. To believe you're even cuter then you were three years ago. You're looking hot, catch yourself a girlfriend yet?"

Sora blushed furiously and tried to step away from her.

"Yeah, he does have one," Kairi said, giving Yuffie a look. "So you'd better get off of him."

Sora smiled at her as Yuffie let go and started 'awww'ing.

"So you two are finally together!" she said, bouncing up and down in joy. "Hear that, Selphie? You owe me fifty munny!"

"Wait a second..." Sora said as Selphie groaned. "You two were betting on when me and Kairi would hook up?"

"Yup!" Yuffie said in a "No duh" voice. "Selphie said you'd get together sometime you were on the island, but I said you'd be together before you came!"

"I'm so glad you're betting on our love lives," he said in a sarcastic voice.

"I know, isn't it great!" Yuffie said as Selphie reluctantly handed over the coins.

"As sorry as I am to break up this happy reunion," Riku said with an evil smirk, "I suggest you get back to the main island."

Blinking, Sora asked, "Why?"

"Your mother," everyone chorused, making Sora wince.

"Oh yeah," Sora said, chuckling. "Do you think she'll kill me before or after she hugs me?"

"I vote for hugging you to death," Tidus said with a nod of his head.

"And you get to see Nary!" Selphie squealed. "She's sooo cute! And she's just like you!"

Sora grinned. "Then let's head over! But do you really think she'll let me leave the island?"

Everyone's faces shadowed over a bit as they thought of Sora leaving again. "How long can you stay for?" Wakka asked.

"Two weeks," Sora said sadly, but then letting his face brighten. "But hey, let's just make it a good one!"

"Barbecue and a giant sleepover in the tree house?" Kairi recommended.

"Yeah!" Sora said happily. "We haven't done that in years!"

"That's because you've been gone for three years!" Yuffie said while poking him in the chest accusingly. "And we want to hear all about this 'training' you've been having."

Sora rolled his eyes but agreed anyway. "Kay, now let's head back to the island!"

"Wait, ya," Wakka said as Sora began to head towards the docks. Looking around he saw Selphie, Tidus and Wakka giving him looks of deep concern.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked worriedly. "I mean, with what happened?"

"Oh, Riku told you?" Sora asked in a toneless voice.

"They wanted to know," Riku said.

Smiling slightly, Sora said, "Don't worry, I'm fine. That was all three years ago, I'm over it."

"Are you sure?" Selphie asked sadly.

"Yeah!" Sora said, nodding. "I'm fine, don't worry about it! Now let's have some fun!"

"Sounds good to me," Riku said. "C'mon, we can share a boat.."

"Nah, that's okay," Sora said. "I wasn't planning on taking a boat over."

Kairi frowned slightly, but then her mouth formed an "Oh," in understanding. "So we'll meet you there?"

"No, we'll meet them there," he corrected her. "Ever wonder what it was like to fly around here?"

Kairi giggled slightly.

"Whatever you two, we're gonna start over," chortled Riku. "Race ya!"

"Like you can possibly win!" Sora declared, that old spark lighting up his eyes once more. "Wings against a paddle, what a challenge."

"Fine, if you're afraid to lose," Riku said with a shrug.

Sora pouted. "I am not afraid!". He went behind Kairi and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to giggle again at the tickling sensation it brought. "We'll see you there!"

Riku trotted over to the docks and hopped into his boat. Lifting the paddle up, he began rowing like mad.

"Let's go, Sora!" Kairi said. Sora stiffened his arms around his girlfriend and in a snapping noise, he uncurled his wings, letting the salt air flow through the down of his feathers. The sounds of gasps form his friends followed as he brought them high above his head and then down in a swift moment, knocking barrels of sand in all directions as the two rocketed upwards.

"AWESOME!" he heard Wakka and Tidus exclaim from down below. Kairi giggled softly, backing her head up to rest on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat increase with every beat of his wings.

Sora smiled and raced a few seagulls flying by, outstripping them easily.

"It's even more beautiful then at Disney Castle," Kairi thought out loud, looking down at the blue waters as they passed a Riku who was completely oblivious as to how bad he was losing.

"Yeah, it is," Sora agreed. He beat his wings in a gentle rowing motion, watching as the main island came closer and closer into view. Grinning, he said, "Ready?"

"Ready!" she said happily. Sora brought his wings down at an angle until they were rocketing towards the aisle of sand.

He beamed and laughed out loud as he felt the familiar, but never tiresome, adrenaline rush that filled his muscles every time he went this fast.

"Be careful, Sora!" Kairi warned, but Sora ignored her and continued to gain speed. "Sora!"

He laughed as she tried to catch his attention and focused more on the sandy coast coming closer. He saw people starting to come out of the wooden houses and point up at the sky at them in amazement. Around ten yards or so from the ground, he finally pulled out of the dive just in time. Sand billowed in large clouds in front of him as he flapped back frantically, using his wings to stop them until he safely dropped himself and Kairi on the ground.

Once on solid land, Kairi smacked Sora playfully over the head. "I told you to slow down!"

"Erm... I didn't hear you?" he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head nervously. Before another word could escape from his lips, he was pulled into a rib-cracking bear hug by an older woman slightly taller then him.

"Sora! Sora! You're back, oh my little boy has come home!" the figure cried as Sora frantically tried to tell her she was choking him. "Oh do you know how worried I've been about you! Three years, your father's been worried; I've been so lonely without you! Oh Sora, you've finally come home!"

"Yes, I'm home!" Sora gasped, patting her on the back and hugging her in return as she slightly loosened her grip.

A few moments later she stepped away and put her hands on her hips, giving him the famous 'you're grounded for the rest of your life' look. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you!" she repeated. "Disappearing without a trace one morning and some people coming to me a week later telling me you won't be coming back!"

"But I..."

"And what's this whole 'king' business?" she asked indignantly. "Did you not tell them there is no royal blood in our family?"

"Mom, it's not like that!"

"You told them it was all a mistake, right?" she continued hopefully. "And that's exactly why you're back. Because my Sora told them how wrong they were and now he's home to stay. Isn't that right, son? You've come home to stay and that dreadful ship isn't going to take you back, right?"

Sora sighed; this was going to be harder then he thought.

"Mrs. Hondai, chill out," a voice said from behind them. Riku was heading towards them, Yuffie, Leon, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie not trailing too far behind.

"Yeah, besides, Sora's an adult now." This was the voice of an older male and, looking to his left, he saw his dad standing there. "He's old enough to decide forhimself." He grinned at his only son and grabbed him in a fierce one-armed hug, messing up his hair with the other hand.

Sora beamed and hugged his father back. "Good to see you dad. You miss me?"

"Hell yeah!" the man laughed, ignoring his wife's glare. "I had to do all of your chores."

"Damn shame," Sora retorted and he heard his mother gasp. He raised an eyebrow as she glared.

"Where did you learn such language!"

Sora groaned as everyone laughed at him. Guess his mother hadn't changed that much over the past three years. "Gimme a break, mom. I'm an adult. And don't think about trying to ground me for it, either."

Her gaze softened a bit. "It doesn't matter that you're an adult now," she said softly. "You're still my little boy."

"Oh mom," Sora said, rolling his eyes but hugging her in return as her arms encircled him once more.

His friends watched from the sidelines, grinning from ear to ear. It had been a rough three years for Mrs. Hondai and no matter how hard she tried to hide it, they could tell her heart was breaking. With her son finally back, maybe it was time to heal. But with only two weeks of precious time, it left them all wondering if she would be okay... ever.

Something caught his attention at the corner of his eye. Loosening his hold on his mom so he could step back, he peered at his father's legs. "Err, dad, I think you have something stuck to you," he said worriedly.

Mr. Hodai grinned and Sora watched as he squatted down and whispered something behind him. Sora blinked in confusion and stared as his father stepped to the side. Sora's eyes widened in understanding and he felt his heart tremble.

Standing there was a little girl, looking to be three or so. She looked up at him shyly with big blue eyes that matched Sora's, though their shape was more of an almond shape. She had soft brown hair that curled slightly and trailed down her back, a tiny ribbon tied to the side. Her cheeks had a pinkish tinge to them and she held her forefinger between soft pink lips, looking absolutely adorable. Sora grinned. "Heya Nary.

"Nary," Mrs. Hondai said softly. "This is Sora. This is your big bro..."

But she needn't say more as the shyness dissolved as soon as she heard the young man's name. A bright smile cracked along her face as she bolted towards him, arms flung open. "SOWA!" she cried happily in a childish voice.

Sora laughed as he knelt down and caught his little sister in his arms, lifting her up. She giggled happily as she hugged his neck. Chuckling, he said, "You're a little ball of energy, aren't ya?"

"Can be annoying, too," Riku said thoughtfully and the brunette jumped; he had forgotten his friends were still there, his mind too clouded with thoughts of his family. "She's been bugging us for stories of you ever since she could talk." He sighed. "Sometimes I wish she never learned to speak."

Both siblings simultaneously stuck their tongues out at the silver-haired nutso and received a smirk in return.

Ignoring his best friend's remark, he said to Nary, "Happy to meet me, huh?"

She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The girls (Sora's mom, Kairi, Yuffie and Selphie) 'awwwed' at the antics of the toddler as Sora hugged her closer. "Didn't know my little sister could be so cute."

He stopped as the little girl peeked her head from his shoulder and eyed his wings. She lifted a small finger and poked the feathered limbs that protruded from his shoulders. Sora sighed. "I somehow have a feeling I'm gonna give everyone on this island a free ride." Turning to his parents, he asked, "Do you mind?"

"Mind what, dear?" his mother asked him suspiciously.

"Do 'wings' have any meaning to you whatsoever, dear?" her husband asked as he slid an arm around her shoulders. Looking at his oldest son he said, "Make sure you don't drop her."

"I won't!" Sora chirped. But he was stopped.

"Oh no you don't!" his mom snapped. "I don't want Nary up there! As a matter of fact, I don't want you up there either!" her eyes narrowed. "Flying is dangerous, dear. You shouldn't be taking those wings for granted! Maybe a quick glide every now and then but..."

Sora unburied and old talent of his and used it to block out his mother's words. He smiled and said, "So, Nary, wanna quick ride?"

"Me and Sowa go fwying!" she squealed, flapping her arms up and down like  
wings.

Sora chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Yeah, we go flying."

"Make sure you come back soon!" Kairi added, smiling.

"Yeah, we're gonna have that barbeque tonight!" Tidus put it.

"Don't worry, we won't be gone long!" Sora assured them. His mother would have protested more if she hadn't been busy gasping as she watched her son unfold his wings to the fullest extent, gleaming island sun sparkling down on his white feathers.

He grinned from ear to ear and brought them high above his head. Letting the sound of laughter fill his ears, the ocean breeze fill his nose, the salty air flow up and over his wings... he took off.

_Many Hours Later_

Sora looked up at the ceiling of his room, lazily stretched out across it's linen sheets. It was twelve 'o' clock at night when Mrs. Hodai finally insisted they put a halt to their party and send Nary to bed.

This didn't mean it wasn't a great night, however. Wakka and his dad grilled up some burgers and hot dogs and they ate under the moonlight. It was the best night Sora had had in a long time, especially the soda chugging contest him and Tidus had. Sora won, Tidus closely behind. Nothing to brag about, but he found ways to.

Sora had wanted to sleep over at Riku's new house (he actually had a house now!) and Mr. Hodai was fine with it. His mother... well, let's just say she wouldn't be letting him out of her sight again for quite some time.

He rolled over on his side and stared out the window. After giving Nary a bedtime story (she was very stubborn) that lasted a long time before she finally fell asleep, he thought he'd be tired. But for some reason, he wasn't.

It was like a bunch of fireflies had escaped into his chest and danced around, giving him a warm and floating feeling, lighting him up from the inside out. Being back with his friends and family, feeling the sand beneath his feet... he was almost afraid to go to sleep. Afraid that if he did, this would all just be a dream. He prayed to the gods he wasn't. It was like he had been drowning the past three years. Drowning in luke warm water, neither hot nor cold. It was like his surroundings couldn't make up their mind and he was constantly stuck in the middle, being tugged this way and that. But back here, it was like waking up from a nightmare. A real breath of fresh air.

He let his eyes shut slowly, smiling to himself. For a long time now, he felt safe. And when he slept that night, no nightmares visited him. Hidden demons were kept locked away in the safe confinements in the back of his mind... along with the black feather.

_Done_

Me: I know, I know. This was total and complete CRAP. If you want to flame me, I will fully accept them. I deserve them after this.

Digi: Oi, fluff is good. .

Riku: (slowly pulls out flamethrower)

Me: I'm just so damn sick of all this happiness! Six straight chapters of cute, fluffy joy! I want angst! I want pain! I WANT SUFFERING!

Digi: (twitches) There's nothing wrong with happiness.

All: (eyes grow huge and they step away)

Me: (breaths heavily) Please review, but you don't need to. I don't expect and reviews for such a bad piece of writing.

Sora: Look on the bright side!

Me: What?

Sora: There is none!

Me: (sighs happily) Just the way I like it.

(phone rings)

Me: Yeah, this is the shitty restaurant.


	7. Capture the Flag

Me: I'm gonna do it.

Sora: What, loose your sanity? Because it's a bit too late for that.

Me: no. I'm going to... (takes deep breath) write one more happy chapter.

Digi: Woot!

Angst-fans: AWWW! WHAT A RIP-OFF!

Riku: Why the change of heart?

Me: So I can prove once and for all to a CERTAIN someone that I do like to type happy fluff!

Digi: (whistles innocently) Oh come on, happy is good.

Kairi:...but you don't.

Me: SILENCE!

Readers: (rolls eyes)

Me: Just read damn you.

_Riku's Room_

It was five o clock in the freaking morning. Why exactly was Riku up at five o clock in the morning? Why didn't he sleep in like normal? Because his best friend was back and he wasn't wasting a second of it.

Turning on icy cold water to wake himself up, Riku slipped under the jet of water coming from the shower head. He tilted his head up and let the water rinse the sleep from his eyes and the hardness from his face that always returned in the morning.

After washing, he stepped out of the tub and let his wet feet hit the floor which was even colder then the water. Slipping a towel around his waste he wiped dripping locks from his face and looked into the mirror.

It was true that he had changed a lot since he last saw Sora; his bright green eyes were darker now and they were narrower in shape. He had grown a couple more inches, supple legs stretching out beneath a muscular chest with finely chiseled abs. (Just to let you know, I'm practically drowning in my own drool over here). His silver hair ran down past his shoulder blades, face taking a more narrow shape then before.

Drying off quickly, he pulled on a loose pair of black jeans, a tight white muscle shirt, a black choker and leather scandals. His feet thundered down the stairs of his empty home; yes, Riku had moved the hell out of his parents' house the moment he could. It wasn't very big, two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom was the entire house contained. But Riku preferred it this way; he didn't like those huge houses where it took forever to get from one place to another.

The wood creaked and the sound of crashing waves met his ears as he stepped outside. The morning sun was just peaking over a orange sky, the water a beautiful greenish blue. The fish were not yet swimming and a single seagull swam through the air, wings' never beating for the breeze was enough to carry it through.

A tiny smile forming on his mouth, Riku slipped off his scandals and picked them up, walking towards the ocean at an angle so that soon, his feet were treading on moist sand.

He loved walking like this; the sand, hardened from the nights tide, was stiff enough so that when you walked on it only few grains of sand stuck to your feet and only a tiny little imprint was left, feet staying on top and not sinking into the rich grainy substance.

Cool waves lapped at his feet and drifted back, new waves literally rolling over them before crashing down, spraying his silver hair with droplets of salt water.

His eyes traveled over the water's edge until they reached the jetty. He had seen this scene, perfect as a picture; so many times he had memorized the shape of the strip of rocks against the sunlight. But this time, he saw a lump in the shadow. A human shaped lump...

Walking closer, he saw the form of a lone figure sitting on the jetty, face turned towards the sunrise. He made out a head of spiky hair; Sora.

Hopping up onto one of the mossy rocks with an agile leap, he stepped across the black until he was standing right beside the brunette. Stepping forward a bit he scrunched his knees together and sat beside him.

Sora did not turn his head to acknowledge his best friend's presence, but his eyes darted to the side for a moment before turning to the sunrise.

Studying Sora's face closely, he saw a tiny tear streak running down his left cheek. Looking at what Sora was staring at, he saw the sun slowly inching above the ocean line. It was beautiful, staining the sky with its light. Riku couldn't imagine not seeing it al least once a week, but Sora hadn't seen it for years.

Understanding his friends emotion at last, Riku smiled to himself slightly and watched the sun rise up all the way, neither speaking a word.  
_  
A Few Hours Later_

Sora kicked up at the sand and watched it fall back thickly onto the ground. He and Riku were talking idly, wandering down the beach. Sora had imagined  
being back here, dreamed of it for so long, that he wasn't even sure if it was real or not. It was this, perhaps, that made him a bit awkward as to what to do now.

"So, what do you want to do?" Riku commented as he watched the brunette continue to kick up the sand.

"I dunno," Sora commented, looking across the stretch of island.

"Hey. Look like you could use somethin' to do, ya?" a familiar, thick accented voice called. Wakka was tossing his blue and white ball form hand to hand, grinning at them,

Sora raised an eyebrow at the blitz ball. "You couldn't beat me when I had a wooden sword, Wakka, what makes you think you can beat me when I have a Keyblade?

"I wouldn't even try," he chuckled. Sora noticed it had gotten a bit battered over the years. Skid marks were here and there, the color was starting to fade and a strip of the substance seemed to have fallen off.

"Where are the others?" Sora asked curiously, straining his neck to look around Wakka and see if the were hiding behind him.

"We're right here!" Selphie squealed, popping up behind him.

Sora started. "Can't you ever appear like a normal person?"

"Of course not!" she said as if he were crazy. Sora smiled when he saw Kairi trotting up to them, dragging Yuffie along with her.

"Squall says he doesn't wanna play with little kids all day so he stayed at home," she said grinning.

"Dunno what he's talking about," Tidus sniffed. "I am not a little kid."

Wakka poked him sharply in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for!" Tidus whined.

Wakka snorted. "Sure ya ain't a kid, brudda."

"Um guys, what's that?" Sora asked apprehensively. Listening closely, the others heard a chant. A chant sung by a eerily familiar voice.

"Oh no," Riku groaned. "Not them again."

But Sora beamed. Squinting in the distance, he saw two people walking up to them. One was chanting "PARTY!", doing some random dance moves, while the other watched her carefully, as if afraid she might hurt herself.

Their eyes met Sora's and both grinned. An instant later, wings spread out with a loud SNAP and they both glomped the brunette.

"HI SORA!" they yelled.

Sora rolled his eyes. "You just saw me last week, you know."

Crys blinked. "Oh yeah..." she lifted herself off of him, dragging the other angel with her.

"What are you two doing here?" Tidus grumbled.

Sora blinked in confusion. "You guys know each other?"

"They never leave us alone, ya?" Wakka stated.

"Awww, c'mon, we're not that annoying," Fire stated rolling her eyes. She strolled over to Riku and looped an arm around his shoulders. "Right, Riku?"

"You have five seconds to get off of me."

"Anyway," Kairi interrupted hastily, "now that we're all here, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Hmm..." Yuffie said, fingers curled over her chin thoughtfully before her face lit up. "I know! We can play capture the flag!"

"Why would anyone want to catch a flag?" Crys asked curiously.

"No, no," Sora said, shaking his head. "two teams hide a flag, and the first group to capture the other's flag wins!"

"Oooh, I love this game!" Selphie squealed, hopping up and down in circles. "I call team captain!"

"I call other captain!" Sora exclaimed; no one tried to stop him. "Okay, who gets first pick?"

"Me cause I'm a lady," she said sweetly. "I pick... Kairi!"

Kairi walked over, giving Selphie a high-five.

"Riku!" Sora said. The silver-haired teen walked to his best friend's side, grinning.

"Tidus!" Tidus groaned, condemned to being stuck with the girls.

"Fire!" Fire glomped the poor brunette.

"Wakka!" Tidus had company now, at least.

"Crys!" Her and Fire squealed.

"Yuffie!" Yuffie bounced over.

"Hey, the teams are uneven!" Sora pouted.

"Yeah, but you have three members with wings, so it's even," Selphie quipped happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Kairi giggled as Sora continued to pout.

Riku rolled his eyes. "You are such a little kid," he mused, hitting the boy playfully over the head.

"I am not!" Sora protested.

Yuffie rolled her eyes as the two continued to bicker. Reaching into one of the pouches of her shorts, she yanked out two colored ribbons; one red, one blue. She handed the blue to Selphie, red to Sora. "Okay, guys, you know the rules! This island only, nowhere in the water. No spying on the other team while they're hiding their flag and if you're hit with a coconut you're frozen for twenty seconds! And don't cheat by counting quickly either," she added, eyeing Tidus carefully. "Full body contact is, of course, outlawed but who gives a damn! Tackle 'em into the water if ya wanna! You have five minutes to hide the flag and... GO!"

Sora and Selphie raced off.

Five minutes later, they were all standing on the beach again, Sora and Selphie grinning successfully.

"Okay, the game starts in five minutes when Squall blows the whistle!" Yuffie chirped.

"It's Leon," he corrected her calmly. "Why am I here again?"

"To make sure no one dies!" Yuffie said enthusiastically. "Now let's go to  
camp!"

"Yay, camp!" Fire exclaimed, skipping off down the sandy beach.

"Why did I pick her again?" Sora asked Riku.

"No idea," he replied, looking at her wearily.

"Oh come on, she won't bite," Crys muttered, pushing the two older (not really) boys ahead of her; oh, this would be fun.

_15 Minutes Later_

"Okay, Fire, Crys, you two go up in the air and search from there," Sora said. "Me and Riku will go by foot.

"You have wings too, ya know," Crys pointed out, but Sora shrugged.

"I wanna keep my feet on the ground for the moment, thank you," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Fire rolled her eyes. "Whatever. C'mon, Crys, let's see how many coconuts we can hit Tidus with!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Crys exclaimed as her best friend shot up into the air. Her wings shot up and she followed the red-winged angel.

"...You just wanted to get rid of them so they could stop tackling you, huh?" Riku asked, smirking.

Sora grinned. "Duh."

_Meanwhile..._

Selphie paced in front of her teammates, an army hat jammed on top of her head. "Alright team, here's the plan." She pointed to the blackboard behind her with a stick. "Because we all know Sora is so damn predictable, he must have hidden the flag somewhere in this area." She pointed the stick to a circled area somewhere near the Waterfall.

Tidus raised his hand.

"Yes, cadet?" Selphie asked briskly.

"Why did you draw squirrels and flowers all over the board?"

"Because I got bored," she said, never losing her serious demeanor. "Okay, so what we do is grab a bunch on coconuts and circle around back." She pointed to a line that led somewhere around that area. "We get behind and peg them with coconuts so we don't get caught first. Then we grab the flag and DO A VICTORY DANCE!"

Wakka raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Do we have to dance?"

"Yes, Wakka, yes you do."

_AGAIN with the other Place..._

"Find anything?" Sora asked as his teammates landed on the sand in front of him.

"Nope," Crys said. "Couldn't find a blue anything."

Riku and Sora had been searching the island for a full half hour and had yet come across the enemy or their blue flag.

"Damn kid got smarter," Riku muttered, and Sora took it he meant Selphie.

"We'll find it!" Sora chirped.

"Ummm... Riku?" Crys asked, diverting their attention to somewhere behind them. Fire and Sora looked to where Crys was staring nervously. Behind them was a cliff that rose up, and creeping along the narrow edge was Riku, whose back was pressed closely to the rocky wall and his arms spread out.

"Riku..." Sora asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh!" Riku hissed in a voice that sounded remarkably like Elmer Fudd. "I'm hunting Heartless!"

"...that boy has finally flipped his lid."

"HHHAAAAYYAAAAAA!"

Sora's head snapped up at the sound of a challenging battle cry. Out popped the Great Ninja Yuffie, pointing a gun at them all.

Their eyes bulged wide.

"Aright, put your hands up where I can see them!" she ordered. "You heard me, put 'em up!"

Sora raised his hands slowly, eyeing the gun cautiously. "Yuffie, it's only a game!"

"SILENCE!" And she pulled the trigger.  
_  
Meanwhile_

"Hey, where's Yuffie?" Kairi asked, looking around for the dark-haired ninja.

"Probably off bugging Leon," Tidus said, shrugging it off. "Now c'mon, we've got a flag to find, remember?"

Selphie nodded. "That's right, Tidus. First find the flag, and then hunt down the hyper-psycho ninja!"

"Speaking of hyper psycho..." Wakka whispered to Tidus, who sniggered.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Well, knowing Sora, he probably put it somewhere blandly obvious."

"Like where?" Wakka asked.

"Erm, guys?" Tidus asked, eyeing the sky.

They looked up. "What is it, brudda?" Wakka asked, squinting at the seagull they always saw flying around this same island. "It's just a dumb 'ole bird."

"Look closely at that dumb old bird," Tidus said darkly.

Squinting their eyes in the sunlight, they eyed the seagull and for the first time, they noticed something red clutched tightly in it's feet. Something red with a rod...

"Sora, you _bastard_..."

Sora's eyes widened even more but quickly shut as a cold blast of water struck him in the face. "ARGH!"

"He shot the captain!" Fire shouted. "GET her!"

But Riku was already on it. He leapt with a graceful jump onto a nearby palm tree and plucked off a coconut. Taking careful aim, he threw it.

"OUCH!" the ninja cried in surprise, rubbing her arm where the said fruit had hit her. "Riku, that hurt you ass!"

"RUN!" Sora shouted. But instead of running, he flew. Flying to his best friend, he grabbed him under the arms and hoisted him into the air with him, flying over their island with Fire and Crys not far behind.

"Man, that was close," Riku murmured, sea foam green eyes sharply peeled for a sign of blue.

"So where do ya think they hid it?" Sora asked as he flapped his wings to keep the bodyweight up.

"Knowing Selphie, somewhere stupid," Riku stated wisely.

Sora nodded; it did sound exactly like Selphie.

"Well, where is the dumbest place?" Fire asked, pulling up beside them.

"Hmm..." Sora said thoughtfully. "I dunno."

"What's her favorite spot, then?" Crys asked.

"Don't know that either," Riku said simply. "All I know is she likes really romantic stuff."

"A cliff!" Fire shouted randomly.

"Yes, Fire, there are cliffs around here," Riku said, rolling his eyes.

"No, I mean that's the most romantic spot!" Fire huffed. "It's perfect to watch the sunset."

"I guess that could work," Sora said slowly. Looking down, he asked the young adult, "What'd ya think?"

"Worth a shot," Riku said, shrugging his shoulders only slightly, since Sora still had a firm grip on him.

The rest, however, weren't having any luck at all.

"Here, birdy birdy," Wakka called to the seagull who was currently perched on the top of a tree, far out of reach. "Come on, now. We just want the flag, ya?"

While Wakka was busy 'distracting' the 'stupid' bird, Tidus was slowly crawling up the other side, hoping to catch it off guard.

"Here, little seagull. We won't hurt ya," Wakka said, thoroughly annoyed at his job of baby talking the seagull. "Oh get the hell down here you stupid pigeon!"

The seagull took off at that pigeon remark, wings fluttering madly. Tidus coughed, his mouth full of feathers.

Of course, the seagull didn't leave without saying goodbye. He dropped Wakka a little gift... right in his hair.

"Awwww, man!" Wakka groaned, disgusted.

Tidus promptly fell from the tree, pointing at Wakka and laughing his ass off as Selphie and Kairi laughed with him.

"I'm going home! I need a shower, now," Wakka growled, stomping off to the docks.

Tidus wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "Oh man, that was great!"

Setting Riku down on the edge of the cliff, Sora said, "You look around the edges, I'll look along the side."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "How can Selphie crawl down a cliff?"

"This is Selphie we're talking about."

"Oh yeah..."

Riku peaked into the bushed, under and between the rocks, and up on top of the trees where she may have stuck it.

"Nothing here," Sora shouted form below having just finished expecting the rocky ledge.

"Nothing here, either," Riku said as he double checked everything.

"Fire, get anything yet!" Crys yelled.

"Yeah!" she squealed happily.

Exchanging looks, the three rushed over to where the brunette was kneeling. "Lookit!" she exclaimed.

"Fire..." Crys said hesitantly, "those are ducks."

"But they're cute ducks!" she insisted, gazing fondly at them.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Riku sighed. "Okay, this is getting on my nerves," he growled. Ignoring the confused looks of his companions, he stalked away from the edge of the cliff and towards the direction of the tree houses.

"Hey Riku, where're ya going?" Sora asked, trotting to catch up.

"I'm gonna find that stupid little... whatever she is... and force her to tell us where the damn flag is."

"Isn't that cheating?" Fire asked, raising an eyebrow; Crys had stayed behind to continue looking.

"No, it's forceful persuasion," Riku corrected her. They had reached the piers now and he was looking around. His expression darkened with understanding and he stalked to the hut.

"You're right, he has flipped his lid," Sora whispered to Fire quietly; the silver-haired man took no recognition of these words, and if he did hear he pretended not to.

The door creaked as Riku disappeared form view for a few moments. He pulled out with three colorful objects in his hands.

"Uhhh, Riku, are you okay?" Sora asked apprehensively.

Riku didn't answer. He threw a red water gun into Fire's hands, a blue one into Sora's and kept the green one for himself.

Sora shook his water gun; it was full. "And what, may I ask, are we going to do with these?"

"Watch and learn," Riku said with his usual boastful tone. He took aim at a bush and squirted.

Sora was just about to see if Riku needed to go see a doctor when he heard a high-pitched squeal.

"How'd you know I was in there!" Yuffie snapped, jumping from the bushes with a pout sketched on her features, tank top soaked.

"You scare me sometimes, Riku," Tidus sneered, jumping from behind a tree while Kairi walked out from a crouching position behind a large boulder; they all held water guns.

"I somehow knew it would come to this," Sora mused, raising his water gun to point it at Selphie, who jumped down from the leaves of a palm tree, a tiny yellow squirt gun held in her hand.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "What good's that little thing gonna do you?"

"Oh, it's not full of water," she smirked. Pointing it at Riku's chest, she squirted. But water did not come out. Instead, a pinkish liquid did, getting him square beneath his neck.

Riku sniffed. "GAH, PERFUME!" he yelled.

"I shall avenge you!" Sora cried heroically. He shot Selphie with an icy blast of water.

"You dare shoot a girl?" Kairi asked, squirting her boyfriend in return.

"Yeah you li-" Tidus was cut off as Fire sprayed him from close range. "Ahh! Why you little...!"

The war waged on, Selphie using her little squirt bottle of perfume. Riku was hunting her relentlessly, shooting her with a full pressure gauge, flames lighting up his green eyes.

Crys walked calmly down the beach, a blue flag clutched in her hand. Turns out the squirrels had the flag. She distracted them with some strawberry pocky and grabbed it before they could bite or use their little sling shots. She shuddered; damn squirrels.

She halted at the scene in front of her. Had it been real guns there would be blood, but instead there was laughing people everywhere, except for Riku who looked like he was on a killing spree.

She peered down at the flag in her hand. A second later it was thrown to the ground as she rose into the air and started shooting water spell at everyone.

Eventually, everyone with the ability to use magic resulted in doing exactly that; using magic. Water spells shot everywhere as the others hurried to refill their water guns. Who cared about some dumb flags when you had water guns? And very shiny Keyblades?

_A Few Hours Later_

Ozen had come by earlier to collect Crys and Fire; they still had jobs to do. Sora and the others sat in a circle in the tree house, toasting marshmallows on a little fire. How did a little fire get in there without burning down the tree? New trick Donald taught him. Oh the wonders of portable fire...

Sora slurped on a melted marshmallow, listening to Tidus' haunted toaster story.

"So this Amityville toaster," the blonde continued, "was found by a squirrel on a tour at the Amityville manor. If you put in regular bread, you get wheat toast. Put in wheat toast, you get pumpernickel. Put in pumpernickel, you get a blueberry muffin! Put in a bagel, you get pork chops! The salesman warned the squirrel not to put in waffles. But he did! And what popped out? A TOASTED HAND!" Tidus waved his own hand around wildly.

"Tidus, that was the dumbest scary story I have ever heard in my entire life," Riku said calmly. "And I hang out with Sora."

"Hey!"

"Okay, let's hear one of yours!" Tidus challenged.

"Alright," Riku said smugly.

Sora leaned closer; Riku always had good ones.

"A mother and her child were walking down the street," he started. "The child was bored and he soon wandered off. His mother looked around for him and found her son staring at a side stand. On it were crummy, broken toys, but in the midst of them was a clown doll, smiling brightly. It was adorable, she thought, although the grin was a bit peculiar. He held up two fingers in what looked like a peace sign.

"The woman asked how much the clown doll was, so she could give it to her son. The man told her no, he was not for sale. But after insisting she needed it for her son, he caved in and told her she could have it... for free."

He took a moment to pop a marshmallow on the stick to toast before continuing. "The man told her she could have it on one condition; no matter what happened, no matter what the emergency, never leave the child alone in the room with the clown doll."

Sora gulped.

"So they took the doll home. Later on that night, the boy was playing with his new toy when the phone rang. The woman knew she was told not to leave her son with the doll alone, but that was probably so he wouldn't choke on any small pieces. But her son was old enough to know better, so she went into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"After she was done, she went in to check on her son." Riku smirked. "She never found her son, he wasn't there. Only his shoes and baseball cap were there and she heard no slamming of the door if he got out; the door and the windows were locked. The clown doll was smiling up at her with a creepy grin. But instead of holding up two fingers, he had up three now. And on the corner of his mouth ran down a small, thin trail of blood. The end."

Riku looked up; everyone was staring at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Th-thanks a lot, R-Riku," Sora stammered. "Now I won't be able to go to sleep!"

_Done_

Me: I just loved that scary story told by Riku, didn't you?

Sora: (will be having nightmares later on)

Riku: (smirks)

Digi: How is that scary? O.o It's stupid…

Me: Before Sora decides to commit murder, or suicide, I have a vote you need to take! If you want the plot to move on, more angst and darkness, then say Choice A! If you want another chapter on happy times at Destiny Islands, pick Choice B!

Kairi: See, typing happy was nice for a change, right?

Me: Yeah, maybe I did like typing happy for once. But I'm not feeling very good right now. I'm covered form head to toe (literally) in bruises. And to make matters worse, my Aunt is missing. Her son, Kyle, told her he hated her (he's 11) and told her he wanted to live with his dad (parents are divorced). So I'm in emotionally turmoil at the moment, sorry if it wasn't very happy.

Digi: (hugs Wish in an attempt to cheer her up)

Riku: Review to cheer her up.

Me: Yeah. Ja ne, people. Gotta go take all four types of painkillers. (mutters something about suing Tylenol company)


	8. Hear What?

Readers: (sharpening knives)

Me: (hiding in One Piece corner)

Sora: YOU HAVE A ONE PIECE CORNER NOW!

Me: Well it's not MY fault! I've just been caught up...

Digi: (Whistles and fails to look innocent)

Riku: Yeah, caught up writing One Piece one-shots!

Kairi: And reading the manga.

Sora: And looking at pictures.

Me: Alright, ALRIGHT! I'm sorry! I'm updating now, okay?

All: (glares)

Me: (huffs) Fine, don't believe me (walks away)

Readers: WAIT, YOU STILL HAVE TO UPDATE! (ties to chair)

Me: But I wanna download OP subs!

Sora: Kingdom Hearts now, One Piece later!

Me: Fine, fine (rolls eyes). Here's your chapter, readers!

Digi: (cackles insanely in background)

_Sora's House_

The young man's eyelids opened slowly, light fluttering through his open window to meet his azure eyes. Pushing back the covers, he stretched out his legs with a large yawn, and then plopped right back down again.

The last week had been a dream and every morning when he woke up since then, he was afraid he'd be back in Disney Castle. But after a few minutes, he'd fall out of the bed in surprise when A. he realized it wasn't a dream and B...

"BWING BWING BWING!"

Sora, who had been stretching out his wings, jumped in surprise. His wings, on their own, shot down in defense which sent him sailing up...

...right into the ceiling.

"OUCH!" Sora yelled, rubbing his head furiously and he slammed back down onto he ground. He opened his clenched shut eyes to see his little sister rolling on the floor in a uncontrollable fit of giggles. Sora had dubbed her "The Alarm Clock" since every morning without fail, she'd sneak into his room and make large ringing noises. It never failed to wake him up, at least.

"Sora, did you fly into the ceiling again?" His sleepy mother yawned as she walked into the room, pink bathrobe wrapped around her.

"It was all Nary's fault!" Sora cried, pointing at the little girl who had an angelic expression already prepared.

"Yes, I'm sure it was dear," she said half-heartedly. "Now come on, breakfast is almost ready." She shut the door behind her as she left.

"Now look what you did!" Sora pouted. Nary just blinked innocently at him before glomping him.

"Sowa's awake!" she cried happily, arms tight around his neck and face buried in his wings.

"Yeah, yeah, Sowa's awake," he chuckled, rubbing the mass of brown hair on her head.

"Good thing too, you lazy bum," a voice drawled from his window. "It's almost eleven." Yeah, Sora's family were late sleepers.

Sora raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Just because you've been getting up early doesn't mean I have to."

"I say it does," he said smirking. Then his eyes grew a bit darker.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked as he ushered his little sister from his room with orders to tell his mom he was going out for breakfast instead.

"Do you know what day it is?" Riku asked.

"Ummm, a sunny one?" Sora asked hopefully, wincing as the sun shifted its position form behind a cloud to glare into his eyes.

"No, it's a Friday," he replied icily.

"Hey, what's eating you?" Sora pouted. Riku wasn't the friendliest person you'd ever meet, but he was never like this. Unless something was wrong.

"Sora, it's been a week."

A ton of bricks flying at your head may have had less of an impact then the realization that hit him.

"What!" Sora yelped. "It can't be! It's only, it's only..." he checked his calendar, "...Friday."

RIku allowed himself a brief chuckle. "Yes, like I said, it's been a week."

"But I can't go back there!" Sora exclaimed. "I belong here!"

"Don't try to convince me of that, I already know that," Riku said sadly. "But the Pilot said he'd be coming here Friday morning and..."

"I'll hide!" Sora concluded. "I'll hide in a place where they'll never find me!"

"Damn it, Sora, you're just proving their point!" Riku growled.

"Oh yeah, and what's their 'point'?" Sora snapped right back.

Riku's sighed heavily. He lifted himself off the tree branch he'd been standing on and sat down on the windowsill. 'They told me you wouldn't want to come back."

"Who doesn't know that?"

"I'm not done yet," Riku aid calmly. "They also told me you need to come back, whether you like it or not. You need to finish your training and if this trip gets in your way, they won't let you come back."

"Trip?" Sora repeated. "TRIP! They're acting as if this were some vacation spot! As if it's an award or being a good little boy. What don't they get! This is my HOME!"

"I KNOW!" Riku informed him. "And they know it too!"

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Sora snapped.

Riku blinked. "Yours."

Sora ignored that. "Do you want me to go back!"

"No, of course no-"

"You just wanna get me outta your hair! You ant me to go back to that stupid castle and be the damn King? Well what if I don't want to!"

"Sora, not this again..."

"Yes this again!" Sora roared. "The way you're acting, it's as if you don't want me here anymore! You want me to leave! Well here's some news for you Riku, I won't go-!"

Sora was cut off abruptly when he felt a sharp sting on the side of his face. He rubbed his sore cheek, the place where Sora had hit him, staring into his best friend's blazing green eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again, hear me?" Riku hissed, grabbing the brunette by the shoulders so Sora couldn't break eye contact. "I know you're going through some issues right now but do not force them on me!"

Sora blinked. "I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize," Riku ordered. "Mean it."

"I'm... just a bit angry," Sora murmured. "I don't want to go back there. This place is my home."

He shut his eyes tightly, feeling the familiar and un-wanted stinging in his eyes that meant the tears would soon be following. The hands slid off of his shoulders and next thing he knew, Sora had been locked into a tight embrace.

"It's okay," Riku murmured, hugging Sora tightly. "It'll be alright."

Sora wrapped his arms around the older males back and hugged him in return,  
salty tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. "I don't want to go back. I want to stay here. With Kairi, my family, my friends..." he lifted his face up, "and you."

"I know," Riku whispered, pulling back slightly to look Sora in the eyes. "Everything's gonna be all right. Be strong, you can make it."

"What if I can't? Sora asked.

Riku smiled weakly, releasing the Keyblade master and giving him a weak smile. "I know you will. And honestly, have I ever steered you wrong before?"

Sora shoved him playfully in the shoulder before grinning back. "Not once."

_Awhile Later_

The three friends walked down the sandy shores of Destiny Islands together in a comfortable silence. Kairi was humming a little tune to herself, Sora was trying to make out shapes in the clouds, and god only knows what the hell Riku was thinking.

"So, what should we do now?" Sora asked. It wasn't as if he were bored, he could walk around forever. But not if that wasn't what Riku and Kairi wanted.

"I dunno," Kairi murmured, stopping her whistling. Looking to her boyfriend, she asked, "When do you think they'll come?"

Not needing an explanation as to what she meant, Sora said, "hopefully not for a very long time."

Riku sighed. "Do you think they'll let you come back every now and then?"

"Definitely," Sora said nodding his head. "I'm the King, remember?"

"Oh yes, how could we forget your majesty?" Riku said mockingly with a sneer, bowing low.

Kairi giggled as Sora tackled Riku to the ground in his fury, grabbing a nearby coconut and bashing Riku's head with it.

"Ow, that hurts!" Riku roared, grabbing the brunette's shoulders and pushing Sora off of him.

Sora was on his feet for all of two seconds before getting tackled tot he ground again by the other two. Next thing he knew he was having the living daylights tickled out of him as Riku and Kairi mercilessly attacked his sides.

"AH HA HA HA! St-HA HA -stop!" Sora's words were drowned out by more fits of giggles erupting from his throat. Ah, his one true weakness: he was extremely ticklish.

_That Weird Place_

It was almost time. It was getting colder. Oh so cold. Creeping, shriveling through the air with its icy scent that chilled you to the bone, wherever they walked.

Spiders that dared to climb the walls fell from frozen, shattered webs into the mans wake, legs scrunched up tightly beneath their dead bodies as they rolled in a knowing breeze, adding to the decay of the place.

It was almost tine. Nothing to stop anyone. Who could stop it? It was theirs to control. Everything was theirs to control. And soon, everyone would know it.

Soon, they'd have the last thing to control. To control everything in Fate. Everything. Including the Keyblades. Not that those weapons mattered anymore. They had something better.

They had something under their control that no one could go against.

And it was all theirs.

Everything belonged to Fate.

Because they were Fate.

And it was time to add in a new member.

_Back at Destiny Islands_

"OUCH!"

Riku and Kairi got off of him immediately as the brunette suddenly let out a yelp of pain.

"Sorry, did we hit something?" Kairi asked, concerned.

"No, no, not that," Sora muttered, rubbing his head frantically.

_Come and find us, Sora..._

"Who said that?" Sora exclaimed.

"I just asked if you were all right," said Kairi, her tone of voice saying she was a little hurt.

"No, no, not that," Sora assured her.

_We're waiting for you..._

"There it is again!" Sora said, looking around.

"Um, maybe you should go lie down?" Riku suggested.

"I'm fine," Sora informed him. That voice... or those voices...  
_  
You're not fine..._

"Yes I am!"

_You're scared..._

"I'M NOT SCARED!" Sora bellowed.

"No one said you were!" Riku said, looking quite alarmed.

"What, you can't hear it?" Sora asked, confused.

_Yes, hear what?_

"That, there," Sora said. "Listen closely."

Kairi and Riku listened, but all they heard was the crashing of the waves and sound of seagulls.

"Sora, I don't hear anything " Kairi said, breaking the silence. "Maybe you should go take a nap or something."

"Don't worry, I'm good," Sora said, ignoring the voices that hissed:

_Liar_

"Are you sure you're all right?" Riku asked, narrowing his eyes.

Sora gave him his famous cheesy grin. "Yep!"

_Hasn't your mother ever told you not to lie?_

Kairi watched her boyfriend's concentrated expression before asking, "So, what were you hearing?"

"I'm sure it was nothing," he said. Pausing for a moment to make sure there were no more remarks, he continued, "It was probably just the wind."

"Yeah, sure," Riku said, still not looking convinced of his friend's sanity. "C'mon, we don't have much more time."

"Until what?" Sora asked, blinking.

"That," Riku said, pointing to the sky.

"Damn it," Sora murmured as he and his friends watched the Spectra Ship flying towards them.

_Done_

Me: I am so ashamed of myself I just want to die.

Digi: I'm not. I'm proud of the new One Piece loving Wish.

Riku: I'm ashamed of you too. In fact... (pulling out dragonblade)

Me: (cries)

Sora: (pats awkwardly on the back)

Me: (sniffs) You all have been waiting so long for this chapter and I disappointed you! I swear I'm gonna work three nights a week at least on this fic form now on . I will have the nest chapter out within the next two weeks, I swear!

Readers: You'd better.

Me: Review. Or throw heavy flaming desks at me. I don't mind.


	9. Something's There

Me: I LIIIIVE!

KH Cast: (proceed to beat Wish senseless)

Me: Ouch! I'm sorry! Ow... I didn't mean to make the multi-chapter OP fic!

Digitaldreamer: But it was a good thing…

Readers: (sharpening knives)

Me: (cries and hides behind Digital) It's not my fault! I just got so much encouragement for writing One Piece, I had to write!

Digitaldreamer: But it was a good fic…it's good to get into other fandoms and expand your horizons!

All:...

Me: To say I'm sorry, I won't write another One Piece one-shot or story until another five chapters of this are done!

Digitaldreamer: (sulks)

All: WOOHOO!

Me: (happy dances) read and review!

_Destiny Islands_

It was complete and utter chaos. Had it not been for the seriousness of the situation, Sora would have laughed.

Oh wait..

...never mind, he was still laughing.

Laughter exploded from Sora's throat, arms clutching his stomach as he took in the scene before him. Nary, who had apparently snuck along in one of the boats, had attached herself to the head of the pilot and was refusing to let go. Sora almost felt sorry for the man, but knowing where the Spectra Ship would be taking him his pity was limited.

Everything began when everyone saw the Spectra flying down. Of course, how was the pilot supposed to know, as he stepped from the air craft, that Wakka and Tidus were hiding behind the trunks of palm trees ready to bombard the man with the heavy brown fruit? How was the pilot to know Fire, Crys and Selphie were awaiting his arrival with thing cords of rope? No one could have guessed that...

...but the pilot sure wished he had.

"Your majesty, call them off of me!" the pilot sputtered, swinging his body in attempt to throw the girl off of him. He couldn't use his arms since the girls had instantly bound him in the rope the moment he set foot on sand. Wakka and Tidus stopped throwing coconuts once Nary latched herself upon the man, afraid they might hit her. Instead, they were now inspecting the Spectra Ship closely in fascination.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about," Sora chuckled.

"Aw, Sora, give the poor guy a break," Kairi giggled, also amused.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that? The man just insulted me."

Riku sighed, leaning back on the trunk of a palm tree. "Nothing like mass chaos to liven things up a bit, ne?"

Sora nodded, grinning. It didn't feel quite like home without a daily bit of excitement and this certainly fit the bill. It mustn't have been very fun for the pilot who was trying to wrench Nary off his back, but the future king couldn't have cared less. Whatever delayed the inevitable worked fine with him.

"Huh?" Sora murmured, hearing a crackling noise coming from inside the Spectra Ship.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

Sora wasn't listening. He walked up to the entrance of the giant ship and climbed the ramp. It felt cool inside, lights blinking across his skin. The leather pilot seat was abandoned, seat belt lying on the cushion. Sora moved it and sat down, staring at the beeping monitor in front of it.

Haven taken lessons on how to actually pilot these things, Sora flipped the switch by the intercom. What he heard was strange, sounding neither human nor animal. Or any language, for that matter. It was a high pitched whining, like something dying. Eyebrows furrowed, Sora twiddled the knob beside it, trying to tune the voice into something understandable.

He heard footsteps behind him and a shadow fell over the screen. Looking to his left, he saw Riku sit down on the copilot's seat, staring just as intently at the box as Sora did.

Shrugging to his best friend, Sora pulled out a slide underneath the intercom. Punching in a few keys and a code, a tracker came up on the screen over head.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend's antics.

"Tracing the call," Sora said plainly.

A small radar stretched from the Spectra's current position. It bounced along what looked to be a tunnel, leading to the Deep Jungle. From there, the vibrations followed a narrow path to Wonderland. From Wonderland to Halloween Town.

"What the hell is going on?" Riku murmured.

"Dunno," Sora shrugged. "I guess this is the flight pattern of the Spectra. I've never used this sonar before."

"But it's going in circles," Riku pointed out. And he was right. The bouncing waves were caught spiraling around Hollow Bastion, not settling anywhere. Sora turned a dial, the scene growing twice its size. There were several new worlds now laid out on the map. Pride Rock, a giant Circus Tent (Dumbo), woods (Bambi), and a cottage (Snow White). But the waves bounced around all these worlds, as if searching for something. Finally, it stopped near an area worlds away from Hollow Bastion. Except there was no world there.

"What the..." Sora murmured. He blew up the image as to where the now red dot was. Nothing there.

"I guess it's nothing," Riku said.

"Then what's this message from?" Sora retorted, motioning towards the speakers that was still playing that eerie sound. It was now getting very annoying.

"Could just be interference," said Riku.

"From the middle of nowhere? No, I don't think so."

Riku frowned. "It's nothing to get upset about, Sora. I'm sure it's nothing."

To Riku it was nothing. But Sora was different. It was a wild shot in the dark, but maybe he got attached to the worlds when he found out he'd soon be in charge of them.

"I'm going to check it out," Sora concluded, standing up.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "What's with you all of a sudden? Look, it's just some strange noise. Could be Monstro's sister or something."

"No, that would show up on radar," Sora retorted, pointing to the blue moving shape that was Monstro, who was currently floating around a Pirate Ship.

Riku sighed in defeat, knowing nothing could stop Sora now. "Fine. But how do you plan on getting there? Mickey will flip out at you if you don't go back."

"Who said I wasn't coming back?" Sora said, grinning his trademark grin. "I'll go check it out and be back before he notices."

"I just have a bad feeling about this," Riku muttered.

Sora frowned. "So do I, Riku. And that's why I'm going to go see what's there."

As the two left the ship, the screen flipped up into the roof of the ship. The only sounds now were Riku and Sora's footsteps as they exited the ship and the halt of the eerie noise, which had been replaced by a cold chuckle.

_...yeah..._

"You want me to WHAT?"

Sora had finally convinced Nary to let go of the poor pilot who was about to loose his mind. He may have caused actually physical damage to his little sister. Now they were all standing in a crowd by the shoreline with the exception of Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka who were busy exploring the ship.

"You heard me," Sora said, crossing his arms. "I want to borrow the Spectra Ship for a while."

The pilot's (I shall now call him Hubert because I'm tired of saying 'the pilot' all the time) eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Is this just some ploy to get out of returning to Disney Castle?"

Sora put on his best innocent face. "Who, me?"

Hubert glowered at him.

Sora signed, turning serious. "Look, I just want to check something out," he said, running a gloved hand through his hair.

"No can do," Hubert said. "My orders were to bring you back whether you like it or not."

Sora frowned. "Okay, here's a new order. I want you to stay here until I get back. I won't be gone long."

"But..."

"I said it was an order," Sora reminded him. "I'll keep in touch at all times, okay?"

Hubert was still a bit uneasy. "King Mickey won't like this."

Sora shrugged. "Since when did I listen?"

Hubert spared the young adult once last glare before giving in. "Okay, fine. You have the ship for three hours. _Three hours. _Got that?"

"Got it!" Sora said cheerfully. Of course, he had no intention of hurrying his mission. But it gave the pilot some peace of mind so he didn't feel all that guilty.

Mumbling something about not getting paid enough for this, Hubert dug his hands inside of his pocket. A moment later he pulled out what appeared to be a metal ring with at least a dozen flat cards hooked onto it.

"Those are some weird keys," Kairi said.

The pilot snorted. "We don't use keys anymore. No, each of these cards control a different section of the ship. One for the weaponry options, one to actually start the thing up, one for the refrigerator," (Riku and Sora high-fived each other), "one for the equipment room..."

The list went on until Sora yanked the cards from Hubert's hands, assuring him he'd figure them out eventually.

"Leavin' already, ya?" Wakka asked, walking out of the ship at last with his two companions.

"Nah, I'll be back in a bit," Sora grinned. "Keep an eye on this guy for me."

The pilot snorted, looking highly affronted. With his nose in the air, he strutted off.

Rolling his eyes, Sora continued: "I should be back by tonight. I just need to check something out."

"Whatever," Tidus shrugged. "But try explaining that to Nary."

Sora gulped. He had forgotten the challenge of separating himself from his little sister. She was young and wouldn't understand that he would be back.

"Speaking of Nary," Kairi said, "Where did she go?"

Sora blinked, looking around. No Nary. "Hm," he said, scratching his head. "Guess she went home."

"With who?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I saw Yuffie hear earlier!" Selphie quipped. "She probably 'kidnapped' Nary for a while."

Sora winced at the hidden barb, but chuckled anyway. "Yeah, probably. Just make sure she gets home before my mom flips out."

"We will!" Kairi chirped. Smiling gently, she said, "Don't do anything stupid up there. And come back soon!"

"I will," Sora assured her, grinning. "What could go wrong?"

Riku wasn't convinced of this.

"I can come with you," Riku offered.

Sora frowned. "I don't need any help," he pouted. "I can do it myself. I'm a big boy, Riku."

Riku snorted, ruffling his younger friend's hair. "Uh huh, sure you are."

"Perhaps you two would like to get married?" the pilot snapped. He had been listening into their conversation from the docks. "The sooner Sora gets up there, the sooner he comes back, and the less risk I have of being fired."

Sora wished he could use the powers of his place as future king.

But then he'd be a hypocrite.

He didn't want that now, did he?

"Then I guess I'm leaving," Sora grinned.

And as he and his friends exchanged last minute farewells, a certain three-year-old was watching, huddled behind the Spectra Ship. She was only a toddler and, being related to Sora, no one expected her to be that bright.

Oh how wrong they were.

_Then I guess I'm leaving. _Even Nary could understand that, and she didn't like it. She didn't want her big brother to go, he had just gotten here! Nary pouted, fully prepared to run over there and cry until Sora said he'd stay with her. She was actually standing up to start running when she heard an odd whooshing sound.

"Huh?" she cooed, looking up. A ramp was uncurling from the giant ship, lowering to the ground with a faint hissing noise.

Hands clutching the side of the ramp, she peeked cautiously inside. Small, colorful lights winked at her, different devices making odd clicking noises. They sounded funny! Nary giggled.

Looking over her shoulder she noticed everyone was too busy talking to notice her. Grinning, she hefted herself up the side and climbed the slanted surface.

Skipping inside cheerfully, her mouth made a circular shape in awe. It was so big! And it was nice and cool inside, it couldn't be that bad! Looking out the window on the side, she saw her big brother making his way towards the ship. She giggled. She'd go with him! He'd be so happy that she was coming with when she jumped out! Making her decision, Nary ran off to the back of the ship. Tugging on the handle of a door that was obviously a closet, she ducked inside and shut the door just as Sora came on board.

Sora swung the key cards casually in his right hand, the other laying in his pocket. He blinked in surprise to see the ramp already open. Had he left it like that. Shrugging, he clambered inside, brushing the suspicion away.

The door hissed shut and Sora made his way to the pilot seat, sitting down and strapping himself in. He took a set of headphones from the hook atop his head and slipped them over his ears. The device crackled to life and Sora expected to hear Hubert's voice come through the speakers. Quite the opposite happened, in fact.

"Sora, what are you doing?"

It was King Mickey.

Sora laughed nervously, grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head as a monitor slid down into his view, transmitting live footage of Mickey Mouse. He didn't look happy.

"Well?" Mickey asked. "Where's Hubert?"

"Umm... outside?" Sora tried.

"Wrong answer, Sora," King Mickey sighed, rubbing the side of his head. Sora felt a tad bit guilty for worrying his mentor, but now wasn't the time.

"I'm just going to check something out," Sora promised. "I'll be back in a couple of hours and then I'll come back, I promise."

King Mickey crossed his arms. "And what are you checking out, exactly?"

"I got a strange transmission from somewhere behind Hollow Bastion," Sora said. "I thought it'd be a good idea to check things out.

"Ever think it might be Monstro's sister?" King Mickey tried. Seeing Sora's glare, Mickey sighed. "What makes you want to go after this so badly? It was probably just some sort of interference.

:I don't know," Sora admitted. "But I just have a feeling that something's out there."

King Mickey didn't say anything for a few moments. After the long silence, he finally said, "All right, Sora. I trust you. Just make sure you get back here safely, okay?"

"You sound like the others," Sora teased. "Don't worry, Mick, nothing can go wrong. I just want to see what's going on."

Mickey grinned. "I'll see ya here tonight, then."

"Bye," Sora said, hitting a red button at the corner of the screen, effectively wiping Mickey's image from it and sending the screen folding back up to it's original dormant position.

Sora grinned brightly at all of the controls laid out before him. SO many buttons. So little time.

Sliding the card into the slot below the steering wheel, Sora hit the throttle switch. The beast of a ship roared into life and he felt his seat shake slightly. The engine hummed into life and the over head light switched on.

"Okay, let's how long it takes this thing to go from 0 to 120," Sora chuckled. He yanked back the lever and slammed his foot on the pressure pad on the ground. Five seconds.

_Done_

Me: O to 120... he meant miles per hour. Took him five seconds, obviously. Well, hope you enjoyed this. We are getting into the plot and it only took, like, what? NINE chapters?

Sora: A real laugh riot (rolls eyes).

Me: I have good news for the readers though! My One Piece escapade has come to a close.

Digitaldreamer: Whaaa?

Cast: (looks up hopefully)

Me: (grins) Those eight OP writings took it all out of me. I went to read the newly posted One Piece chapters and found I didn't enjoy them as much as usual. So it's over for a while. My heart has returned to its Kingdom Hearts happy place.

Digitaldreamer: (bursts into tears)

Me: (pats Digital on back and hands tissues and Luffy plushie)

All: (CHEERS)

Me: By the way, FL has a theme song. It's perfect for when Sora came back to Destiny Islands. And I mean PERFECT. It has everything to do with this fic. If you wanna listen to it, give me your e-mail and I'll send it to you. If you don't wanna download, I can send the lyrics. But you MUST hear it! It RULES!

Sora: Thank you for the awesome song, Fire!

Me: Yes! Fire sent it to me cause she's just awesome like that. THANK YOU! Well, until Friday (when I'm updating again)! Please review.


	10. The Five Senses

Me: You see? You see? I said I'd update Friday and I DID so HA!

All:...

Me: (ahem) Er, yes, chapter time... thingy...

Sora: She has a dedication!

Me: I do?

Sora: (whacks)

Me: Ah, yes, I do! ;; This chapter is for Heart of Dreams. She let me bug her about her plot. And let me yell at her for the plot holes XDD.

Riku: That poor girl.

Me: Oh hush. Her brain will be all right... eventually.

All: (sweatdrop)

Me: He-he, on with chapter... (checks chapter) ten! I think it's ten... hmmm...

_On a Gummi Ship_

It had been steady cruising for the past hour or so. Except for, you know, Sora running into a boulder or two. Not his fault. The rocks moved their on purpose, he swore! He knew someone would kill him for the dents in the ship, but he brushed that fact aside as he avoided death by a hair fore the umpteenth time.

He led the ship a fair distance from the behemoth of rock, sighing in relief.

"WHOA!" he exclaimed, steering it up just in time to avoid a zooming meteor. It was like trouble was just looking for him out here today.

He attempted to keep his mind blank so he could concentrate on piloting the ship through space and rock. It was times like these when he wished Heartless ships were around so he could blast them and pick up some power.

As this thought ran through his head, something caught his eye. "Huh?" he murmured, distracted as he looked out of the side of the window. Maybe it was just because he was thinking about it at the time, but it also seemed that rock was in the shape of...

Heartless ships!

Sora let out a gasp of surprise as the Spectra Ship jostled him in his seat. Shaking his head, his eyes widened at what he was seeing.

Coming towards him were at least ten ships, dark blocks combined together to form sleek black shuttles. Steel shooters were lowered from the belly and aiming directly at the Spectra.

"What the hell?" Sora muttered. Flipping a safety catch, Sora slipped his finger over a switch and pressed down. The machine made a slight humming noise as a shield buzzed to life around it. The shield was good for long range shooting, but not short range. Another few seconds and those ships would be in firing distance. Also, this defense wouldn't help any if he slammed into something... or if something slammed into him.

Sora knew now that Kairi and Riku had been telling the truth when they said Heartless ships were out there. But why? There hadn't been a Heartless ship around here in years.

And as Sora fueled up the guns that lay in front of the Spectra's throttle, his mind couldn't help but drift to the only possibility their was.

Around three years ago, the king had told them of a second door. A back door, if you will. He had said that even though the door to the light, and therefore the darkness, had been closed, there was a back door. The second door to the darkness.

Sora had figured that it was nothing to worry about since he had destroyed all those who would even think of doing something as re-opening the door. There was no one else out there with that kind of power.

And yet, here he was shooting ships out of the sky like he had done four years ago, when the door was open. When Heartless still thrived, feeding off of the hearts of people, both innocent and evil. But if there were ships out here, then Sora didn't even want to think about what his mind was screaming at him.

But as he shot down the last ship, as his eyes wandered off to the screen that showed his approaching destination, Sora just couldn't let it go. He didn't think that place was good and he certainly didn't think so now. Whatever was going on, wherever those Heartless ships had come from, he had a terrible feeling they were coming from there.

_Disney Castle_

King Mickey had just been about to place a call into the pilot to see how things were doing when he looked at the cameras stationed in the Spectra Ship. What Sora had told him made him no happier then when someone had called and informed him the shipment of his favorite cheese had been delayed. And for those of you who don't know how much Mickey Mouse likes his cheese, he likes it a lot. Which means he hated the phone call. Which means he hated it when Sora told him he was going off to check up on some un-charted planet that he wasn't even sure existed.

He needed a vacation.

Tail whipping out behind him like it usually did when he was agitated; Mickey stalked to the Throne Room to tell others of this 'delay'. And after that, to check out this mysterious piece of space that had grabbed the Keybearer's attention. There was obviously something there. King Mickey knew Sora wasn't the brightest crayon in the bunch, but he also knew that the brunette relied heavily on instinct.

Worse thing was Sora's instinct turned out to be almost always right.

Even worse was Sora had instincts about bad things more then good.

King Mickey sighed, coming to a halt in front of a high, polished doorway. Behind it lay the people who would be questioning him about Sora's not being here yet. It wasn't anything bad, really, but Mickey just had a terrible feeling. Something dark looming in his heart, making it impossible for him to conjure up the slightest of happy thoughts. Something was coming and he didn't like it.

Lifting his head up, his huge rounded ears quivered slightly. They did this whenever it was about to rain. And sure enough, large gray storm clouds were tumbling across the sky, blocking out the suns light and enveloping the world in darkness. A wet, springy smell filled his nostrils and he could pick up the slightest rumbles of thunder making its way through the air.

"Sora..." King Mickey whispered. "Come home safely."

_Gummi Ship_

Sora stared angrily at the controls as if it had been their fault the Spectra Ship was in even worse shape then it had been before. The space surrounding him was completely empty except for the occasional meteor that zoomed by in the background Sora could just make out the shape of Monstro drifting lazily through the darkness, tail moving in a constant rhythm.

But Sora had no time to worry about those things now. For one, he had to call someone and tell hem that Heartless ships were on the loose. Second of all... was it just him, or was it getting darker?

But that was impossible. He was in space, it couldn't GET any darker. And yes... the meteors were fewer and seemed as if they lay hidden under shadows. The vortex of colors surrounding him were drifting away like fog, dark and dreary in a mass of swirling black, blue and gray; a bruise in the sky.

And what was even weirder was the stars. There were millions of worlds out there. Millions. And Sora knew every one of them. He also knew that they were always too far away to be seen except when in close contact. He had learned it was part of the planet's defenses; invisible to the naked eye, seen only as a star. Normally there should be tons of stars blinking down on him, a sight he looked forward to every time on the Gummi Ship, but he could barely see ten of them now.

Now four.

Now three.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sora murmured, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Whatever was going on here, he was going to find out.

His gloved hand ran along the dark board underneath the wheel until it felt a circular indent. Reaching inside, he pulled on s steel latch and it pulled out like a table. On it was a flat black screen with the exception of a tiny green dot in the middle and a web of spiraling green rays surrounding it; a radar.

Sora touched the plasma screen, the warmth of the dull light sinking into his finger. There were no dots surrounding him at all.

Glancing up ahead, the screen that had showed him the mysterious space was still there. According that, he couldn't be more then a mile away But the sonar was saying otherwise.

In his confusion, Sora didn't feel the Spectra Ship begin to pick up its speed by a hair. He was too busy dialing in the number for Disney Castle. He also didn't notice the small red dot go off in the corner of the plasma screen as he slid it back into his case. If he had, he would have found something rather interesting.

The screen had gone dead.

_Destiny Islands_

"What are we going to do?"

Riku raised a fine silver eyebrow at the red head who was sitting on the desk, bare feet dangling limply so that her toes drew patterns in the still water. Small fish came to nip at her toes now and then, but she failed to notice. Her head was somewhere off in her own little world.

Riku had been polishing the blade on his Wingblade, a whittling stone lying next to him. (Do you use whittling stones for things like that? O.O) It was chipped and worn, permanently stained with blood. "What do you mean what are we going to do?" He asked.

Kairi jumped slightly; she hadn't noticed she had been voicing her thoughts out loud. But Riku gave her a look and she sighed, resigned to telling him what she was thinking about.

"I meant Sora," she whispered.

Riku nodded; he had deduced as much. "What about him?" Riku asked.

"Isn't there something we could do?" Kairi asked impatiently, eyes flashing.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," Riku said, setting down his blade. "Nothing to get worked up about."

Riku got up from the support he had been resting on and slid over next to Kairi, plopping down. He slid the scandals off of his feet and set them down next to him, letting his feet dip into the cool ocean water.

"Well?" Kairi asked, hoping to get some ideas from him. "Don't you have anything?"

"Any what?" Riku asked bitterly. "There's nothing to have."

Kairi frowned. "Riku, I know you've been thinking about this as much as I have. Or something pretty close to it."

Riku sighed, drawing circles in the water. His face reflected back at his and worry lines etched his brow, lines drawn in a tight line. But there was something in his eyes... something he didn't like.

"I don't know what I'm thinking," Riku whispered after a moments silence, breaking his gaze away from the water. "It all feels... so familiar. Like one giant deja vuu... and I have nothing to do but wait to find out what I already knew." He sighed, looking up at the sky. "The thing is... there's one giant problem."

"What?" Kairi asked, leaning forward to get a better view of his face that was still tilted towards the heavens.

Riku let his eyes drift shut, the sun shining through his eyelids and giving his sight a red-marble affect. "I'm feeling... exactly what I did four years ago." His face fell to his chin, eyes still clamped shut. "It's this place... I've been here for three years, Kairi. It's worse then before. Before I still had the doubt it was all just a dream. I thought that maybe there really weren't any worlds out there. But now..."

He finally let his eyes open and locked his gaze with Kairi's. "Now I know what's out there. And just knowing that there is so many new things out there, so many adventures... it just hurts. I'm an adult now, Kairi. And I still feel like the kid I was before this whole mess. I feel like I'm kept in a prison... surrounded by water. It's frustrating... I can swim as far as I want and I'll end up going in a circle right back to this damn island."

Kairi was frowning. "Riku... listen, it's not that bad..."

"No, YOU listen," Riku snapped, eyes flaming. "I don't just get mad at this place; I get mad at Sora, too. That's what I'm thinking about. You said I've been thinking about Sora? Well you're right, I have. He's LUCKY. He can be in a place where all of his dreams can come true. He can go on countless adventures as king; time isn't a problem. The only problem is to decide what to do first! And his first thoughts are this stupid place! This damned island! There's nothing great about it and he wants to return here so bad. The thing is... the thing is I'd give anything to be where he is now and HE'D give anything to be where we are. It's not FAIR!"

His fist slammed down onto the wooden plank. He heard a crack as the wood splintered, cracking downwards in a ditch. But Riku didn't care about that.

"Riku, listen!" Kairi commanded. "Don't be mad at Sora! He has nothing to do with it. He doesn't want to be king because of Destiny Islands. He doesn't want to be king because of US! He doesn't want to come back here, he still wants adventures too! But he knows he can't have them. For the rest of his life he's going to be having people watching over him, people looking up to him, expecting him to behave a certain way! And you're not helping at all! He can see right through you, Riku. He says it himself! He knows what's going on in your head and he doesn't get mad. He feels guilty! All he's worried about right now is finding a way to make us happy. But he's worried that you're too nomadic to see the good when it's staring you right in the face!"

Riku was dumbstruck. He had never heard Kairi spoken in that way before, especially to him. The worst part is... all of it... was true.

Riku's head sunk in shame. "You're right," he murmured, not looking her in the eye. "All I've been doing is thinking bout myself... Sora doesn't really need to be worrying about me."

Kairi's hard expression softened as she watched the distressed teenager. It was hard on both of them, really. There was no set way to be happy without sacrifice, and that was no choice at all.

Kairi rested a hand on Riku's shoulder. "Don't worry," she whispered. "It'll be okay... we'll find a way to work this out."

"No it won't," Riku said through gritted teeth, back to staring at the sky. "Something always goes wrong with stuff like that."

Kairi snorted gently. "That's a bit paranoid. When Sora comes back in an hour or so, we'll work this all out."

Riku narrowed his eye at the sky. "Some things aren't that simple, Kairi. Sora may not be coming back for a very long time."

Kairi narrowed her eyes. "Why do you say that?"

Riku pointed up at the small black mass the size of a marble in the sky. It looked like a miniature version of the sun, only black. A slight haze grew around it, making it seem almost alive. "That's why I say that," he said with deceptive calmness.

_Gummi Ship_

Sora had pulled down the screen King Mickey had been on an hour before, pressing the intercom button once. A small keyboard lowered itself from the screen with the number 0-9 on it. Sora quickly punched in a three digit number and waited. He had stopped watching where he was going as there was nothing left to dodge. No more Heartless ships had flown at him since the last batch and the only rocks in his way were ones no bigger then his fist and they were easily deflected by the shield, bouncing along the underbelly of the sip to rest in nothingness once again.

He waited for several seconds, frowning. The screen remained black. A slight blip of color flashed across the screen before disappearing again.

"Hmph," Sora snorted, dialing in the number again. But there wasn't even a blip this time.

Starting to get worried, Sora tried the manual intercom placed by the weaponry switch. Lifting the speaker to his mouth, he started speaking in a message to the port at Disney Castle. Releasing the button he had been holding in to speak, Sora heard a large static noise. Something was intercepting the transmission.

This was really ticking him off. "Spectra Ship to port, come in."

"..." static.

"I repeat, Spectra Ship to port, come in."

"..."

Nothing.

Now Sora started to get worried. And when you get worried, you're bound to get a little bit paranoid.

But what Sora felt was real, the paranoia sinking into his brain opening his senses to what had been happening for the last half hour.

He could see the speed dial slowly starting to pick up. The numbers were slowly increasing: 60.7... 61... 61.4...

He could hear the fuel in the engines starting to make a louder hissing noise. The stream of fuel flowing through the tank was quickening in pace.

He could feel the shock waves of the worlds becoming less and less. As if he were drifting farther and farther away from them to where no barriers existed.

His taste senses had been completely shut off. His mouth had run too dry to taste anything, not even the syrup he had drenched his pancakes in four hours ago.

He could smell the scent of sweat that was beginning to form on Sora's body in small beads. It wasn't hot in the car, but sometimes you didn't sweat because of the heat.

Now was the time to start panicking. His hands fumbled with the catch beneath the wheel, frantically pulling the radar from its original home. His eyes widened. The swinging band of green light that wound around the center was gone. The screen was completely black; not even small dots of light that indicated rocks could be seen anymore.

His eyes caught sight of the speed bar as the Spectra gave a lurching jump. 160... 161... 161.5...

He felt his body shake as it was pressed farther against the seat. He brought the black box from the transmission back to his mouth. "Mayday, Mayday! Spectra to port, Spectra to Port!"

But there wasn't even static anymore. No, he could hear something else. That sound...

...the sound he had heard only hours before. But there was something else mixed in with it. A small, cold chuckle.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY!"

But it was too late for anything now. 195... 199... 205...

Sora was pressed harshly back against his seat, G force grabbing a hold of the skin of his face and pulling back his lips. Sora grunted as he fought the steering wheel which was going crazy; it was twisting constantly now to the left, bringing the ship down into a spiral. It was like he was falling into something. But how can you fall into something in space, there was nothing there!

The spiraling force sent Sora's ship looping upside down so that he was forever pinned back to his seat or straining to break loose from his seat belt.

The steering wheel finally whacked his hands, sending a sharp jolt of pain spiraling through the nerves of his arm.

His arms snapped back against the chair, his body unable to move. It felt like the very blood in his veins was being held still, building an immense pressure inside of his body. Sora's eyes were bulging, pressure adding up there as well. Sora clamped his eyelids shut; he had learned that if the pressure was to extreme, the first things to go would be the eyeballs, popping right in their sockets.

He could almost feel his bones begin to bend, soon to snap. But the speed continued to increase. It was going to go on forever. Sora didn't need to look at the speed bar to know they were going over 300 now. It was too much. Something was going to go...

...and then it stopped.

_End_

Me: I DID IT! I DID IT! I wrote this chapter in TWO HOURS! And I haven't had ANY sleep for THREE DAYS!

Digitaldreamer: (twitches)

All: O.O

Riku: Isn't that a bit... extreme?

Me: Hell no! I'm thinking of a fourth night!

Cast: (jaws drop)

Digitaldreamer: If you do that, I am going to drive down there and kill you. I will.

Me: Just kidding (sweatdrop). Oh, cliffhanger! Ah ha ha, DON'T HURT ME! Next chapter is next Friday, review me please!

Sora: (waves good-bye) Save me! You know something bad's gonna happen!

Me: (grins while pushing Sora out of picture) Eh he he he... BYE!


	11. My Favorite Things

**(IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! This chapter has not been beta'ed! I don't know where Digitaldreamer is, so I read over it myself. I apologize in advance for any errors you may encounter. Please forgive me! (cries))**

**Me: oo Man I'm writing a lot today.**

**Sora: It's scary.**

**Riku: Usually you're too lazy to write anything.**

**Me: But I'm writing today!**

**Sora: Only because you saved all the work for one day when you could have spread it out. Think of poor Digi, who has to beta five things in one day.**

**Me: But I consider that an extra bonus...**

**Readers: o.O**

**Me: o.o KIDDING! Go read god damn it!**

_Sora_

Sora was shocked none of his ribs broke as he slammed into his seat belt, the ship coming to an erupt halt.

He released a breath he didn't even know he was holding after a few moments time. He relaxed the iron grip he had on the steering wheel as his fingers would break if he continued to do so.

The lights and numbers on the screens on the dashboard, ceiling, and pretty much everywhere else, had all gone out. Sora tried to switch on the transmitter, or at least the radar, but not even a flicker of life ran through the systems.

They were out of power.

But this was strange. He had made sure to check the power gage before they left and it had been full. But now, even the power gage was down. The only thing running in this piece of junk right now seemed to be Sora (and a certain someone else but he doesn't know that).

Gritting his teeth in frustration Sora slammed his foot into the dash board. Of course, there was barely a glimmer of a chance that that would get it working again but it made Sora feel better. All he got for his tries was a stubbed toe and an increasing temper.

Resigned to his fate, Sora unbuckled himself and got up from his chair. Might as well go see what was around. Maybe someone here could help him, or at least tell where all his power had gone.

Going to the door hatch he thought he heard something. A small whimper. Standing still for a few moments and listening intently, Sora just shrugged. Must be some paranoia setting in.

And as Sora walked opened the hatch and began descending the stairs, he didn't notice a pair of bright eyes peaking through an opening door.

It was freezing out there! Well, at least that's how it felt. As Sora wrapped his arms around himself to provide some kind of warmth to his aching bones, he noticed that his breath did not form clouds like it usually did when it was this cold. What was going on here?

_When you're in an unfamiliar place, _a voice said in his ear, _take a look around. Ten seconds of observation could save your life. _

Sora knew this voice. It was the voice of his duck professor. Sora snorted; he couldn't believe he actually remembered something that quack said. Ha, get it? Quack? Ducks quack? Quack is a crazy person?... never mind.

Ignoring the pun, Sora's eyes scanned his surrounding, taking in every detail. Not that there was any details to take in.

It seemed they had landed on some kind of large lake. White mist hovered above in in thin clouds, tiny waves lapping over one another. But the ship hadn't sunk. It was resting peacefully on top of it. Frowning, Sora walked down to the bottom stair and squatted down. He placed a gloved hand over the waters surface. More mist came up in that area, sending goosebumps up his skin.

It was like the warmth from his skin was melting it or something.

It all hit him like a ton of bricks, and at the worst time possible. As he stepped onto the fluid, as the entire surface hissed and began to crack into a million pieces, Sora realized what had happened to the Spectra. Whatever they had gone through had evaporated the sip's energy, taking away the heat to let it sit on the water. But Sora's body heat swept though the soles on his sneakers, evaporating the water and sending it cracking. But it was just a bit too late for that, now, wasn't it?

Sora felt the ground beneath his feet shatter as his feet began to sink. Before he had time to react, the inevitable fall came.

The brunette and Spectra ship fell like tiny stones down a huge pipe: insignificant and hopeless. There wasn't even enough air in his mouth to scream as his voice seemed to have left him and stayed up where he had dropped from.

Something in his brain, the reasonably part of his brain, began shouting at him. _You have wings, stupid! _it screamed. _Fly, you moron, FLY!_

Shaking his head, Sora's wings shipped out from their folded position. the white feathered limps fanned out and flapped against the wind. Sora's acceleration lessened and lessened until he was safely hovering in the air. He watched as the ship kept on falling. There was nothing he could do about it now.

He was still calling himself several kinds of idiot for not flying sooner when he heard it. The scream. Said scream sounding like an extremely, heart-stoppingly familiar voice.

"NARY!" Sora screamed. He folded back his wings until they pointed straight behind him and once again, he began to fall. But this wasn't just a fall. It was a controlled dive, and nothing was faster then Sora's controlled dive.

Nothing except for a two-ton Spectra Ship in free-fall.

Gritting his teeth, Sora flattened his wings lower. He could feel his speed pick up slightly, but not enough. His heart skipped at least two beats when he glimpsed something rather far away, but within vision all the same. Something was down there. Something solid. And they were going to hit it.

He heard another scream. Sora had to think _now. _There was one option Sora knew of, but he had been wanted to never do it. They said it could dislocate his wings. But his little sister was in there and he had no time to come up with a plan.

Summoning all of his strength into his shoulders and tensing his wings, Sora heard a cracking noise as his wings lashed out like a whip, bending straight forward until they were at their full length, pointing straight ahead. In less then a second he fanned them out and brought them billowing back, sending a cracking noise through the air.

His wings throbbed with pain, but the distance between himself and the Spectra Ship had lessened considerably. Just one more.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Sora repeated the maneuver. He felt the bones along the lines of his wings crack with the effort again as he bended them forward, and then jutted them back.

His eyes watered as G Force rippled the skin on his face. The metal on his clothes cut welts into his skin as they were pressed against his body, the air holding him in its grasp.

He was level with the ship now. He was at the window that could peer into the storage closet int he back of the ship. Looking through it, he could see a small bundle of color in the corner. He couldn't get a good view of it, but he knew who it was. Nary.

Struggling for a moment, Sora managed to get his arm up, summoning his Keyblade. It took every ounce of strength in his muscles to keep the Keyblade from being pulled from his hands as the force of air continued to work against him. Could ANYTHING else go wrong today?

With a grunt, Sora swung the sharp edge of the Keyblade (Realm of Trial key chain. Haven't thought of a name yet ) into the glass window. It shattered easily, as the surface they had landed on had.

A shower of glass scattered through the small area, raining down on it's occupant. Nary looked up, bright blue eyes wide with terror as she looked at her older brother.

"It's okay, Nary," Sora called over the roar in the wind. But nevertheless, the wind swept away most of his words. But Nary still heard him, if only a little bit.

"Nary, take my hand!" Sora shouted, reaching a gloved hand through the window. A sharp piece of glass still attached tot he window pane sliced through shirt and flesh. Sora felt the warm flow of blood soak through his shirt and stain his skin, but he didn't take much notice. Right now he was more focused on the tiny figure who was shaking her hand frantically.

"Nary, this isn't the time!" Sora snapped. Then he realized this wasn't the time. He risked a peak out the window. The ground was getting closer. He could see some kind of black surface with multiple things sticks up from it. Sharp looking things.

Sora sighed. She was going to make him come in there. Raising the Keyblade again, Sora knocked off more of the glass until the hole was wide enough for him to get through. A few of his feathers were snagged by the broken glass but he was too busy picking up Nary into his arms to register the pain as blood flowed down his blinding white feathers.

"Just hold onto me," Sora said through gritted teeth. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. As whatever he ate tried to fight his way out, Sora had the sick feeling he was too close to the ground. They had to get out of here.

He felt tiny arms wrap themselves tightly around his neck and a face buried into his chest. Gripping the shivering bundle in his arms more tightly. Sora planted his feet firmly onto the windowsill and jettisoned himself off in a side ways dive as the ship finally crunched down on one of the pieces of rock protruding from the floor.

He heard the little girl scream. It must be unnerving to go from a speeding ship to jumping out into the wind at an even faster speed.

Sora heard the explosion as it roared through his ears, the two-wton Spectra Ship blown to pieces as it rammed into the rock. He felt heat singe at his toes and Sora flew away even faster. Peeking behind his shoulders, but careful not to let Nary see, Sora watched as bright orange and red flames engulfed the entire vehicle. _Whatever hadn't been destroyed in the crash is gone now, _Sora thought grimly.

His wings ached in protest as Sora flew them to safety. From the way the joints creaked and sent jolts of pain up his body when he flapped, he knew he had dislocated quite a few. Damn it.

No longer able to fly anymore, Sora dropped down to the ground, gasping in pain. He felt the arms around his neck loosen and heard a slight plopping noise as Nary dropped to the ground.

"Is Sowa okay?" she asked, pressing her forehead against his.

Sora looked up, face washed white in pain. "I'm fine," he lied. He even managed a little smile before going stern again. "What were you doing in the Spectra Ship?"

Nary sniffed, looking down. For once, she seemed genuinely apologetic. "Sowa was gonna leave and never come back," she whispered sadly. "You were gonna leave me an Mommy an Daddy behind..."

Sora frowned. "Who told you that?" he asked.

"Everyone," she said. "They said you were gonna leave like you did fwee years ago."

Sora frowned. What could he tell her? "Well, I'm gonna come back..."

"NO!" she shouted, beating her tiny fists against his chest. "If you're leaving then I go with you!"

Sora sighed. This wasn't the place or time for any of this. He had to figure out where they were and, more importantly, how to leave.

While he calmed her down, he looked around. They were sitting on a black, smooth surface that seemed slightly slanted. Large mounds of rock spiraled upwards; the Spectra Ship, oh happy coincidence, had rammed right into the biggest one. There were also other things. Like smaller rocks that look movable along with dozens of crushed ships. Some were smashed to bits like the Spectra, but others seemed to be perfectly in tact save for a few dents. Obviously he wasn't the only one who had stumbled upon this place.

Then a chilling thought hit him. What if whatever he heard on Destiny Islands was just static from one of these ships old transmitters? What if the radar had just picket up old signals from these ships.

No one knew what was inside of a black hole. Maybe this WAS a black hole and they only thing he had come to check out was a bunch of junky cars?

Sora took a deep breath, then let it out. He had learned to keep his calm. Going nuts now wouldn't help him or his baby sister. He had to find a way out of here. Maybe he could rig one of those old Sips and fly out of here? But that seemed impossible. The Spectra Ship had been stripped of it's energy and Sora's guess was that they all had, as well. His best bet was to see if anyone was around here that could help him.

Sora looked Nary in the eyes. "Nary, I need to go look for help," he told her. "I want you to wait right here until I get back, all right?"

Her lips formed a pout. "But I want to go, too!" she insisted stubbornly.

"No, it's too dangerous for you." He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the safest ship he could find. It was a dusty blue, but it seemed as if it had a been a nice bright blue when it was originally made. There was a large dent in the back of it and the glass from one window was shattered. But other then that, it appeared to be perfectly safe.

Yanking the door open, he set his sister down on one of the worn leather seats. A small puff of smoke rose when she sat down, but she didn't seem to mind. What she minded was the fact that Sora was leaving her again.

"You can't leave!" she protested. "You won't come back!"

Sora frowned. Nary seemed pretty set on this. Looking her straight in the eyes (as if that would help), he said, "I promise I'll come back. I won't be gone long, I swear. I just want to find someone to help us. Then we'll go home."

"Will you stay with us?" Nary asked quietly.

"..." Sora didn't know the answer. So he thought up a tiny little lie. "Yes," he said, smiling gently. "I'll always be with you. And our parents."

And as Nary made Sora give her a pinky promise, the brunette couldn't help but think it was all that big of a lie afterwards. After all, he would always be with them. In their hearts. And no one could ever, ever take that away.

"I'll be back soon," Sora said, kissing her forehead softly. She gave him a watery smile and Sora stepped back, closing the door softly. As long as she stayed in there, he figured, she could get into too much trouble. Right?

...right?

Of course he was right. Or at least that's what he told himself. But deep inside his conscious was calling him seven kinds of idiot.

He walked past tall columns of rock that towered over his head, past even more broken ships. The black ground beneath his feet was weird. It felt like he was walking on carpet, or really thick jello. But his feet made no imprint. When he bent down to scrape off a bit of it with his nail, nothing came up. It was cold and solid as glass. But then... why did it feel so weird?

Deciding to question the inevitable later, Sora walked on. Something caught his eye. Something looking out at him through the window of a very beaten up gummi ship with scorch marks on it; it had erupted in flames on impact. But what got his attention was the thing staring at him.

The thing with no eyes.

Gulping, Sora stepped closer to gaze at the charred skeleton lying in the seat. He had learned enough from his training to know that this man had been burned alive. However, what got him was that only the outside of the ship was scorched. The inside was intact. Sora guessed a small flare ruptured and burned the outside. On the inside, the skeleton in his charred seat were the only things damaged. The rest of the inside was spotless, save for an inch or two of dust.

"He was burned alive," Sora whispered, horrified. That's when he knew.

There was someone else out there in this place.

And they weren't friendly.

_Nary_

She let her breath out noisily, the air blowing piece of brown air from her face. It was so BORING in here! How could Sora possibly command her to wait in such a boring place while he got to go look around. It wasn't fair. Nope, not fair at all, she decided.

Then her thoughts began to wonder to things they shouldn't wander on. Such as the consequences of what would happen if she decided to follow Sora.

Then the angel and the devil on her shoulders appeared.

"You can't," the angel said fearfully. "You pinky swore!"

Nary agreed with this voice.

But the devil wasn't going down without a fight.

"You never pinky swore that!" the devil insisted. "He pinky swore he'd come back! And he's broken pinky promises before, hasn't he?"

It was true. A week before, Nary made him pinky swear to never leave her. And there he goes. He left her TWICE! In the same day!

"You mustn't go!" the angel said frantically. "Sora will be mad!"

"No he won't!" the devil scoffed. "He'll be proud you made it all the way to him without getting hurt!"

Nary grinned. She wanted Sora to be proud of her. So, mind made, up, she pulled the door clasp and let herself out. Oh, Sora would be so happy!

Ignoring the shoulder angel's verbal attempts to get her back into the ship, Nary skipped off in the direction she saw Sora head in.

_Sora_

**(This is to the song My Favorite Things from the Sound of Music. You should all know it)**

_Blood drops on cheek bones and flaming pained kittens._

_Black rotting corpses and moldy green mittens._

_Beaten up bodies tied up in strings._

_These are a few of my favorite things!_

Sora heard these horrid words float through the air, the feminine voice sending chills down his spine. He knew this song. Well, the tune of the song. But not these words.

_Red blood-stained ponies and bad apple strudels._

_Gallows and prison and rabid black poodles._

_Blood thirsty dragons that kill many kings._

_These are a few of my favorite things!_

Sora followed the voice closely, but the more he heard the more he just wanted to run. Either this person had a really sick mind or was just plain crazy. He jumped over the end of a broken down ship and ducked under a ring of rock that looped intself up from the ground.

And there was more.

_Children in shackles with bloody red sashes._

_Blood oozing down as thick as molasses._

_Kings turned to demons by evil gold rings._

_These are a few of my favorite things!_

Kings turned to demons? What the hell? Then Sora remembered a world he learned about. They called themselves Middle Earth. And this person was HAPPY for the evil kings?

When he found whoever the singer was he was going to wring her neck. Wring. Her. Neck. With this thought in mind, he continued his pursuit.

_When the choir sings, when the bees die,_

_When I'm feeling glad,_

_I simply remember my favorite things!  
_

_And then I just feel... so bad!_

Sora could see someone up ahead now. He could see long black hair flowing down her head, a skip in this persons step as she sang the lyrics. Sora felt his blood boil with rage. How could some sing these things... and be happy?

Not only that, but whoever she was, she just gave off a bad aura. Sora made up his mind after she sang the last lyrics.

_Blood drops on cheek bones and flaming pained kittens._

_Black rotting corpses and moldy green mittens._

_Beaten up bodies tied up in strings._

_These are a few of my favorite things!_

The figure stopped singing. In fact, she stopped moving all together. Taking a step forward, Sora almost jumped out of his skin when the woman turned abruptly towards him, grinning from ear to ear. Her skin was as pale as a ghost, black hair forming a widows peak as well. She had sharp black eyes and thin lips. She was pretty, in a pointy sort of way. Her chin was sharp and slim and Sora was surprised her head didn't fall of the tiny neck.

Grinning, she said, "Sora, we've been waiting for you!"

It was too late to run now.

_Done_

**Me: All done!**

**Readers: GAH! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Me: Oops? (laughs nervously)**

**Readers: (go back to glaring at her for their original reason)**

**Me: (avoid their eyes)**

**Sora: That's what you get for writing MORE op stories after you promised you'd quit!**

**Me: I'M SORRY! IT'S ADDICTING! And I still have two more to write...**

**All: NO!**

**Me: O.O**

**Riku: While we hurt her, you fine people go and review. (cracks knuckles)**

**Me: Wait! I have one more thing to say! (clears throat) The tune for My Favorite Things does not belong to me, but the new lyrics do. I made them up myself. YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM! MWA HA HA! REVIEW! (runs off screaming as readers finally explode and try to kill her)**


	12. Black Hole

**Cast: (glaring)**

**Me: Welcome back readers!**

**Riku: Tell them.**

**Me: No.**

**Sora: Tell them!**

**Me: NO!**

**All: (glare)**

**Me: (stare glare)**

**All:...(twiddle Barney videos threateningly)**

**Me: (gulps) I'll tell them at the end of this chapter! But a notice for all those people bribing, threatening, and commanding me to stop writing One Piece... (sniffs) I'm so touched you care.**

**Cast: (grins)**

**Me: NOW READ!**

_Disney Castle_

King Mickey marched through the vast halls of Disney Castle, which had been newly renovated. A deep red carpet replaced the bright red one, and ran across the middle of the hall with black tassels instead of gold. The banners with the mouse insignia were replaced by navy blues ones, hanging limply from the poles with an elegant air to them.

The bright marble floor remained untarnished and untouched. but it had been buffed up from the decades of age and now shown as if newly placed. The towering windows now had a stained glass border, sun light flowing through and sending multi-colored streams of light dancing through the air and making beautiful patterns stretch endlessly across the floor.

But the beautiful surroundings, for once, did not catch King Mickey's eye. He was too worried, too busy, to thing of anything but the job at hand now.

He had gotten off the phone with Sora over an hour ago and still no word from Hubert or the others of his safe return. King Mickey was vexed at what caught the brunette's attention and he was determined to find out what. Before it was too late.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

King Mickey sighed. This man always seemed to find him at the worst possible times with the worst possible news. "Yes, Oram, I know very well what it could mean."

"What it could mean?" the man repeated. He pushed off of the wall he had been leaning on and walked over to the King, staring down at him. "You mean what it does mean, right?"

"There's no evidence," King Mickey said defensively, staring up at one of his most trusted spies. The man wore a long black cloak with a silver badge over his heart. The hood was off showing a man with dark brown hair spiked up in little tuffs. He had light brown eyes that, when out in the sun, almost seemed red or orange due to the refraction of light that bounced off his eyes. He was fairly tan, yet not as tan as Sora. He stood at six feet exactly; years of the service he had to this place gave him a muscular build that you would never guess he had due to the fact he was a s thin as a tooth pick. That just goes to show you can't judge a person by their looks.

The man named Oram smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You really are blind, aren't you?" he asked. "Everything points to where Sora is going and you won't even acknowledge it."

His ears tilting back slightly in anger, King Mickey hissed, "Maybe you should acknowledge your place around here."

Oram raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. The sun light flowed through the window, casting a blood red shadow over the tall man. His brown eyes glinted, looking almost orange.

King Mickey waited for some sort of response, but his wait was in vain. Snorting slightly, he turned, tail shipping behind him as he stalked out of the room.

He walked in silence for several long moments before he could no longer shake off the feeling he was being followed.

Coming to an abrupt halt, he spun around and took a few hasty steps backward in shock. Oram was not one foot away from him.

"What now?" Mickey grumbles, annoyed. No wonder he was Mickey's top spy. The guy could pop up out of nowhere without making a sound.

"I'm here to watch this whole thing blow up in your face," he said calmly.

The mouse king narrowed his eyes in a threatening way, but this did not seem to deter Oram in the slightest. In fact, it made him seem a bit smug.

"I take it you're heading for the Astronomy Room?" he asked politly, tilting his head to the side in mock curiosity.

Mickey ignored him. Instead, he kept up his brisk pace. There was no reason for Oram to muffle his footsteps anymore, but there was still no sound from him. It was so quiet King Mickey looked behind him several times to check and make sure Oram was still there.

This strange man had been in service for around fifteen years and he was the best of the best. If he wanted to be invisible, he would disappear. If he wanted something done, he wanted it to have been done five minutes before and it was finished in the blink of an eye.

Oram didn't particularly go out of his way to make it like this,. It was just his job and he was good at it. The badge on his chest proved it. The silver had a mouse insignia imbedded on it, like all the other spies. But he was one of the elite. The cross that ran inside of the mouse insignia showed it to all who dared get close enough.

The two finally made it to their destination without speaking a word to each other. King Mickey pushed open a large, thick wooden door. Unlike the rest of the palace, it was not decorated. Steel bolts lined the edges and ran through the middle. There was no paint, no ceramic. Just a plain old door, for once. The only thing that associated it with the rest of the Castle was that it was huge. Which was pretty ironic, considering their king was so small.

Nevertheless, the door swung open with ease in it's hinges, only the tiniest of squeaks audible. The inside of the room was plain, as well. Well, as plain as a technical room could be.

When you thought of Astronomy, you would think of star gazing. Perhaps a large tower to look out of with a telescope. But not this one. It was wired to the base of it's stone floors with Computer and the highest ranking technology they could get their hands on. The Astronomy Tower was used for surveying the rest of the universe, yes, but not with a telescope. They kept an eye on the worlds, this way, and any unauthorized black holes.

The purpose of a black hole was originally created by a King a very long time ago. In order to rid space of its excess waste, these monstrous portals were created to suck it all up, like an overlarge vacuum cleaner. They created them by disturbing the waves int he barriers, thus ripping open a patch of space that would suck it all in. Theory was that they could reset the waves in the barriers and make the ole disappear just as easily.

But the plan had back fired. Once they got up a few black holes over the years, they began to permanently disrupt the barrier. It became harder and harder to close them. Unauthorized portals opened up everywhere, sometimes sucking in as much as a whole planet.

So because of this, a ship had to literally go out there and destroy it with a bomb. Not just a regular bomb. This one contained enough electricity that when exploded inside the black hole, it would jump start the waves that caused the black hole with so much energy that it shut down. The bombs were later made so that they could travel through barriers, thus traveling to ones far away from Disney Castle.

It was the same technology that was used to make the Spectra Ship, which was exactly was they were here.

The Astronomy Room was mainly to monitor the black holes. And this was where the bombs were set off and tracked. Since the Spectra Ship was made with the same technology, they could use this room to track down Sora, as well.

Oram looked around with a flicker of curiosity on his facial features. He had never been in this place before and found it mildly interesting. Who knew Mouse Man spent time putting computers in this place instead of fancy, useless decorations like he was dressing it as a doll house?

"Have you found it yet?" King Mickey asked, standing beside a slightly fat dog with a bushy gray mustache and a droopy face.

"No, your majesty," he said in a gruff voice. "We're running a last scan on the actual material the ship is made of."

"Why can't you just use radar?" King Mickey asked. "Or contact him. I know we can."

"We've lost transmissions a while ago," he said. "No contact at all. Systems in that ship were either turned off or severely damaged."

King Mickey winced. Sora would never turn them off and the other option wasn't any better. Maybe Sora just hit the button with an elbow or something? Yeah, that's it. He hit it with his elbow.

As you can see, Mickey's getting desperate.

Not waiting for an answer, the dog said, "The ship's made of exactly what the bombs are. If we find any traces of it that isn't small enough to be one of those, then we've found Sora."

"Is this really that important?" Oram muttered.

King Mickey looked up, raising an eyebrow. Oram rarely voiced up an opinion like this. "What d'ya mean?'

"I mean I'm sure the kid knows what he's doing. From what I hear he's got quite a head on his shoulders."

"We're checking," King Mickey began, turning his back to the spy once more, "just to make sure he's all right. When communications are out, it sorta gives us a reason to double-check."

He heard a soft snort behind him, but Mickey ignored it. He got along well enough with Oram but sometimes the guy just got on his nerves.

"Done," the dog at the computer said. And sure enough, a blue metallic box flickered onto the screen. King Mickey studied it, but could make no sense of it. Just a bunch of numbers down in lists, none of them seeming to be over the number twenty.

But they obviously seemed to be making sense to the other. His blood shot, droopy eyes were widening as they skimmed down the short row of numbers, frantically searching for something. His face got longer and longer, his eyes wider by the second.

King Mickey waited patiently. He could tell the guy was double checking, maybe even triple checking, but what was taking so long?

Kign Mickey cleared his throat and the other jumped as if he'd forgotten the mouse was in the room. But he was there and starting to look annoyed.

"Well?" he asked, tapping his foot on the ground. "What do ya got for me?"

The dog gulped, and he looked like he'd rather swallow glass and wash it down with acid rather then tell his king this.

"W-well, sire," he stuttered, pointing at the screen. "The Spectra's atomic number in fifty-seven. And as you can see," he slid his finger down the ten numbers, "these are all no where near that. These are all bombs."

And sure enough, one number disappeared, meaning it had reach it's desired location and exploded.

Mickey raised an eyebrow, s till not grasping the concept. "So?" he asked. "Maybe he's on another world."

But hte dog shook his head. "No, this thing tracks i t everywhere. It expands as far as the bombs and Spectra travel. There are only two options as to what happened."

"And what are they?" Mickey asked, impatient.

"One is the Ship got blown into such tiny bits it can't be traced anymore."

KIng Mickey gulped. He didn't like that one. "What's the other?"

The dog had started wringing his hands now, shaking a bit. Well, sire, our systems are never wrong," he said. "It can pick up everything. But sire... there's only one place it can't track that Ship."

"And where is that?" Mickey asked, fear starting to spread across his face.

"Well, sire, the only place it can't be traced... the only other place the Spectra Ship can be is... is in a black hole."

_Done_

**All: TELL THEM!**

**Me: (hiss) I love that cliffhanger, don't you guys?**

**Riku: And it will be there for a very long time.**

**Me: (looks nervous)**

**Readers:...**

**Me:...(sighs) Alright, alright. I'm sorry, people, but I'm putting this story on haitus after this chapter.**

**Readers: o.o (choke)**

**Me: I've run dry of ideas. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but my writing has been strained. I've stretched scenes so far I'm afraid they might snap. So... until inspiration strikes me... there won't be another FL update. Might last a week. Might last three months. I don't know. But if you want that update, you can either IM or e-mail me at with some ideas. Or if you want me to tell you when there will be an update. I'm every sorry, I just can't go on forcing everything. No ideas are here. There's no Sora in this chapter cause I can't figure out what to do with him even thought I have my plot. So... yeah, until inspiration, bye-bye.**

**Cast: (cries)**


	13. No Back Door

**A/N: Well, good news. It wasn't the inspiration I had run low on. It was my own wangst-fest and lack of self confidence. I've got to work on that. Well, here's chapter 13!... wow, I just feel so lucky.**

**I think I'm trying too hard with this chapter. You have to tell me if I am! Tell me if it sucks even worse them ROD, please! GAH! Stupid FL... Sorry, I'm angsting. I NEED to stop that. Umm... maybe it won't turn out... so bad. Yes. **

_Sora_

"Sora, we've been waiting for you!"

Sora blinked. Whatever he had been expecting, this wasn't it. "Huh?" he asked, eyes wrinkled in confusion. "How... how do you know my name?"

The girl smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes glared at him, making him feel like ice was dropping into his stomach and freezing him from the inside out. That smile... was she mocking him?

"Silly," she said, strolling over to him. Sora stood still as she slowly walked around him, his cerulean eyes following her every movement. He saw her dark eyes scan him over, going from his feet to the tips of his spiky hair. Closer up, he saw an almost hungry look in her eyes.

"You're a nice one," she said, grinning widely. But once, again, it didn't reach the rest of her face.

Sora frowned. "That's nice," he grunted. "Now do you mind telling me who you are?"

"Actually, I do," she chirped. Her smile was changing down. One side had curved up a bit more and a knowing smirk faced him now.

Sora sighed. "Look, lady..."

Her face instantly hardened. "Don't talk to me like I'm an old woman," she said, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder.

"Look, if you can't help me..."

"Who said I can't help you?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Then tell me who you are!" he snapped.

"Oh my, touchy-touchy," she tutted, shaking her finger at him as if he were a young child being scolded for sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar. 'That sort of attitude won't get you anywhere around here."

Sora had decided. She was more annoying then everything in Wonderland put together.

He was snapped out of his thoughts of tossing her off of one of the tall, rock towers when she started getting closer. Her feet barely made any noise as she padded softly over to him, slippered feet sliding off of the rubble that lay on the ground. The hungry stare was back and she was looking highly amused.

Sora gulped and took a step back.

"Aw, there's nothing to be afraid of," she cooed. "I'm the most helpful person you'll find in here."

She was only mere inches away and around a head shorter then Sora was. She reached up a long fingered hand and brought it up to Sora's face, stroking his cheek gently before twining one of his brown spikes around her finger delicately.

For a moment, Sora was lost. The black eyes seemed to gleam an almost gold color. The rocky background disappeared to him, the crashed gummi ships disintegrating into nothingness. All he saw was her. The beautiful creature staring up at him.

He felt an urge leap up and roar in his chest. He brought a gloved hand up to hers to take it, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. He was lost. She was here, everything... those eyes... they wouldn't...

...let him go...

...a flash of violet shot through his mind, transferring the color of her own eyes. Violet...

Sora gasped, eyes going wide and he was free. He whipped his hand back from hers and smacked it away from him. But the girl didn't seem hurt. On the contrary, she looked even happier. It almost seemed like she wanted this to happen.

"Don't touch me," he hissed, eyes blazing.

She gave a simpering laugh, which sounded more like a cackle to him. "You seemed to be enjoying it," she pointed out.

When Sora continued to glare at her, she said, "All right, all right, I won't do it again."

Against his will, he felt his anger ebbing away. He held onto that flash of violet eyes... Kairi... What had that woman done to him? He could feel something in him that didn't belong, and he still felt it. Wriggling inside his chest at the sight of her. Something planted inside him, it didn't belong. He wanted it out.

_Get out of my head..._

"Listen to me," he growled, impatience biting in his every word, stinging his throat. "All I want is someone who can help me fix my ship so I can get the hell out of here.

She blinked innocently, though her face was anything but. "What ship?"

Sora blinked, and then he noticed something else. Looking around him, he saw that the ships were all gone, as were the large heaps of rock. The dark sky was covered in rock, water dripping down from it in tiny drops that made loud echoes through what appeared to be a long tunnel.

"Wait," he said, spinning on the spot. Looking behind him, there was more tunnel. It was a shapeless, dark hole. There was no breeze whatsoever; no crack in the rock that showed it was fake. That he could just knock it down. He didn't like it in here. The air was thick... so thick... it was like he was moving through water.

He felt compressed, and he didn't know why. Fear and frustration tingled underneath his skin as he ran to the side, running his fingers along the rock. It couldn't be real... he wasn't here a minute ago...

But the rock felt so real. But then why did he feel that apprehension in the back of his mind... like this was all a dream... it had to be.

Spinning around, his eyes narrowed at the black-haired woman in front of him. She wasn't even hiding the smirk now. Her slender hand was cupped around a ball of light that smoke rose to from her palm. It looked unmistakably solid, but it swirled around as if made of smoke.

"Are you done yet?" she asked teasingly. Her eyes glinted in the light and dark, gold gleaming behind her eyes. Almost... _demonic._

Sora stumbled backwards, breath quickening. He spun around and raced away into the end of the tunnel. He had to get out of here! Or wake up! Or something!

Nary...

His little sister was out there and this place just pops up? No, his sister was very real and she was out there waiting for him. He had to find her and he had to find her now. And away from whoever the hell that woman was.

He was enveloped in darkness the moment he had lost sight of that eerie light. He couldn't see, but he just felt he had to go forward. There was somewhere he had to go, he could feel it. And that feeling... that feeling of complete deja vu. Like this had all happened before. That it was somewhere, buried deep inside of his mind.

He kept on going straight. The air was getting thicker and thicker with every yard he ran, or was he just imagining it? No, he couldn't be. Air didn't turn to jello, god damn it.

He was finding what he had, somehow, knew was there. Cracks in the rock spread like spider webs, and a faint blue glow spread from the crevices. He walked up to a thick one, one that he could easily reach two or three fingers in. He stepped close to it and raised his hand closer. He could feel the air getting lighter. Slowly, very slowly, he inserted a finger.

He yelped and yanked it out a second later. It was like plunging his hand into an ice cube. The air was so solid, so cold... he wrapped his warm hand around his blue finger, blowing warm breath on it. God, what was in there?

He stared, but could see nothing. It was like blue crystal, but how had he gotten his finger in it?

This place was too weird.

Stepping back, he looked over. More cracks, just like this one, spread out through the tunnel, lighting the way. But the way to there. He... he had never felt to hopeless. It seemed to go on forever.

He was dimly aware of the fact that he had started running again, only fully noticing it when he felt a stitch send shocks of pain through his ribs and up his body. His surroundings weren't changing at all. Still rock, still those blue cracks... blue, brown, blue, brown, blue, brown... it kept on going. It was all so familiar...

The atmosphere itself wasn't helping. The immense pressure from the air was causing his stiff, healing ribs and wings even more pain. He tried to unfurl them to fly, but when he did, it was useless. It was like trying to row upstream with a spoon. His wings met no useful air to rise him off the ground. His wings moved too slow and he didn't even get one foot off the ground.

Growling, Sora finally stopped. He couldn't take it anymore. It was too quiet, too hard, too impossible... His hands curled into fists as he glared at the cracked rocky wall. His prison...

With a roar, Sora slammed his fist into the rock, desperate to break through. The rock was very solid and very hard. He could feel the rock tear through his skin, warm blood running down.

No. He had to get out of here. It couldn't be real!

He slammed another fist into the rock, this one bleeding too. He repeated the process over, and over, and over... there was no sign his blows had any effect whatsoever on the stony wall, but it was having an effect on Sora.

He felt a muscle spaz in his shoulder, sending jolts of pain down his arm, but he didn't stop. His hands were going numb, dark red blood flowing freely form the numerous gashes that littered his knuckles and fingers.

He finally sent another punch into the rock and he heard a deafening crack. His shoulders slumped and his knees hit the ground, bloodied hands falling limp beside him. He held up the one he heard a crack from, his ring finger, to look at it and he was a tiny white nub of bone sticking out from a dark red tear in his skin. Bits of granite littered the tissue and blood continued to seep from it.

He fumbles in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He began to wipe off the blood with trembling hands, wincing. Wait... why was he doing this?

Snorting at his own stupidity, Sora called his Keyblade to his hand to heal the wounds.

But the Keyblade never came.

Blinking, Sora tried harder. Nothing. Eyes screwed up in concentration, Sora thought of nothing but his weapon. Still nothing. What the hell was going on?

"You can't summon it, can you?"

Sora looked up. That odd, bright light was back again, as was the black-haired woman. She was standing outside an opening in the rock that was just as dark as the rest of the tunnel, only no blue cracks. It looked like it was wide enough for a person like Kairi to fir through, but Sora had the feeling he'd have to squat to get through.

Sora's eyes narrowed at her. "What have you done?" he hissed.

She just smiled at him. The light from the ball in her hand played patterns across her pale skin, making it light up in an eerie way. Her dark eyes were amused and she was still smirking, like she knew something Sora didn't. "Follow me," she whispered, her lips barely moving. "And you'll find out."

"What if I don't trust you?" He asked, beginning to stand up. His hands were still bleeding freely and he didn't bother to pick up the bloodied handkerchief that lay at his feet.

"I don't expect you to," she informed him. "But really... what choice do you have?"

Sora's brows furrowed. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. And... she might be his only hope to get out of here... and to get to Nary.

Face set, he set, "All right. I'll go with you."

She grinned at him, black eyes glinting. "Then follow me, Sora."

_Disney Castle_

The clicking of fingers on keyboards stopped. All heads turned to the direction of the droopy dog (who I have dubbed Willy). Even Oram was listening now, face stony and eyes staring coldly at the bearer of bad news.

"That can't be possible," King Mickey said, shaking his head. "Check your scanners again!"

"Your majesty," Willy said in a voice that shook slightly, "listen. The sensors aren't wrong."

"Then use another sensor!" Mickey snapped.

"There aren't any other ones," the dog said sadly. No other scanner in the universe can pick up this specific trace. The Spectra is made of a material only we can track. And if the scanner says it's gone... then Sora..."

"NO!" Mickey cut him off. "What am I paying you for?"

Oram came over and peered closely at the screen. "Are you sure the information isn't faulty?" he asked quietly. "Maybe the satellites are out."

But Willy shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sir." All personal referred to Oram as 'sir' because, well, he had the power to fire them. Don't ask how; the power was just granted to him when he was promoted.

"We have strong signals from all of them," he continued. "If one of them was out, we'd know about it."

"Then maybe someone hacked into your systems!" Mickey said.

Willy knew the King was grasping at straws here, and he felt a pang of sympathy for the king. If the scanners were right, which they always were, Sora was either in a million pieces now or was stuck inside a black hole, which would obliterate him within seconds.

"No one can hack into these systems," the dog said quietly. "It's too closed off; we don't even have e-mail! And we made certain there's no back door."

Oram's ears quirked at the 'back door' comment. Could Sora possibly be...? But no. Wouldn't the scanners pick him up there? Couldn't they?

King Mickey was silent for a moment or two, letting the news sink in. He wasn't aware that every eye in the room was on him anymore.

"So... Sora..." Mickey whispered...

"We can't find him, sure," Willy whispered. "And if the Spectra is off charts, then it's in a black hole. And in the black hole..."

Willy had the grace to not finish the sentence. He watched his King closely, but Mickey's face was bent over so you couldn't see his face.

They waited for several moments that seemed to stretch on forever. The gentle breeze outside and the warm sunshine seemed to be taunting them, giving false hope and shining feeble light that couldn't possibly break through this. The light couldn't help now. And it would never help Sora again...

"Sora..." King Mickey said, voice shaking, collapsing to his knees. They were shocked to see tears running from the mouse's eyes, down his nose and onto the floor. His body shook slightly as if cold.

_The light will never help Sora again._

He threw back his head. "SORA!"

_The Castle_

They both waited, nerves racking. They had been called here when a palace servant announced Sora's disappearance. Now Donald and Goofy waited for their King and friend to return, bringing, hopefully, news of when Sora would come back home.

Or come back anywhere, for that matter.

Donald sighed. "That kid causes more troubles then he's worth."

"Aw, don't say that Donald!" Goofy said, frowning.

"He is!" Donald said, frowning. "Making us all worry..."

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right," Goofy murmured.

"He'll be fine," Donald scoffed.

"You're worried about Sora, too!" Goofy pouted out.

"Aw shut up, you big palooka..."

"What's this we hear about our Sora-kun going missing?"

"WAH AH AH!" Donald yelled, jumping two feet in the air in surprise.

"AH hyuck, hiya ladies!" Goofy said, waving to the two teenagers.

"Hi hi!" Fire chirped happily.

Crys frowned. "Well?" she asked. "What's this we hear about Sora?"

"It's none of your business!" Donald snapped, brushing dust off of his feathers.

Fire and Crys turned to him slowly and Donald wished he hadn't spoken. He was expecting fire to burst from the walls any second from the looks he was receiving.

"What was that, duck?" Fire hissed.

"N-nothing," the duck stuttered, backing away very, very slowly.

And then, in the blink of an eye, they were grinning again. Donald blinked. These two were strange. Maybe being a teenager for an eternity does this to your brain

Or maybe they were just crazy.

"What're you two doin' here?" Goofy asked.

"Mick said he had a message for us to deliver," Fire said shrugging.

"What'd he do, call you?" Donald snorted.

Fire glared at him. "_No_."

"There are other ways to call someone other then your stupid mortal methods," Crys added.

They heard the door open and they all spun around. King Mickey walked in, expressionless. He walked up to them, tail drooping to the floor. He was careful not to meet any of their eyes.

"Your Majesty...?" Crys whispered, worried.

"I have a message for you to bring to Riku and Kairi," Mickey whispered, head ducked won.

"Okay..." Fire muttered, exchanging worried glances with her blonde-haired friend.

"Tell them... tell 'em..."

Now they were all getting seriously worried.

"King Mickey?" Goofy said. "What's wrong? Where's Sora?"

King Mickey looked up at long last. A terrible weight dropped in their stomachs at the sight of tears glistening in his eyes.

"Fire, Crys... tell Kairi and Riku... that Sora's... Sora's dead."

_Done_

**A/N: Review responses:**

_the cheat 921_

Umm... I'm glad you think so. Thanks for reviewing.

_Fire_

Yes, I love my Oram. Just... because. And this chapter is longer. Hope you like it.

_Heart of Dreams_

Thank you for the offer. But it wasn't the ideas I had run out of. But I updated, so I hope you like it.

_Majora's Spawn_

Okay, you officially scared the living hell out of me. Please. Don't hold a gun to your head! I'm not worth that! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it... and don't cry, it makes me sad.

_Master of the Dark Trio_

Yeah, no one's hiatus is worse then Digital's. Mine isn't that bad, right?... right?

Thanks for reviewing!

_Xiro_

Digital won't grill your ass, for the love of God. She was just angry... yes... moving on. Insanity please... WHAT? Okay, your review is confusing. But thanks anyway... I think.

_DieChan_

Heh, you already helped me. Thank you for helping me! It makes me happy when readers care. Here's the next chapter.

_R.A. Pointless_

What does the R.A. stand for? And I hope you're still here for this update... your reviews cheer me up, yes they do. Thanks for the review!

**That's it. Please tell me if you liked it. Or if you hated it. I think I tried too hard. Gah, I hate my stupid style. I must go fix it. But you guys tell me what needs fixing! Thank you!**

**By the way. Next chapter has a big plot twist. Well, that is, if you can find it. Yay for confusion!**


	14. A Very Thin Line

**A/N: I have to write this, GB, CF, three OP one-shots that won't get out of my head, three chapters for an original story, a gift fic for DieChan, and start the first chapter of DS for an original work. All before Saturday, when I have vacation. And I work two of those six days.**

**Four days for all of this.**

**May the force be with me.**

_Disney Islands_

"What now, ya?"

"We wait for Sora to come back, duh!"

"But that could take hours!"

Riku sighed, already annoyed of Wakka, Tidus and Selphie's bickering. He ran his pale fingers through his silver hair distractively and said, "Would you guys give it a break?"

Tidus frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

Selphie just rolled her eyes, leaning back against the tree trunk she was sitting in front of. "He's always like that, isn't he?"

The five friends were sitting on the play island together, although they seldom played the games they used to play in their early youth. The Spectra Ship had blipped out of sight over an hour ago and now they were here, just waiting.

Selphie, Wakka and Tidus were care-free, certain that their brunette friend would be back soon. After all, he had said only a couple of hours and they trusted him. Then again, they weren't ever there when things started to go horrible wrong.

But Kairi and Riku were there, and it was all they could think about. Something wasn't right about this. All Riku could think about was what had happened to the radar. It hadn't picked up anything at all except for empty space. What if Sora was riding straight into a trap? What if he was killed?

And since when did he start to sound like Sora's mother?

Pausing to wonder briefly on this annoying predicament, something else popped up in the silver-haired mans mind. Sora hadn't let Riku come with.

Now call him crazy, but something about that was a bit off. Sure, Sora was stubborn. But when Riku was persistent, as he had been, Sora would usually pout and eventually let Riku have his way. Sure, Sora had grown up, been living in a new place for three important years in his life, but some things couldn't change. And Riku had a terrible feeling that Sora knew something he didn't, something that meant he had to keep Riku away at all costs.

Sora had changed. He had grown. And he was protecting Riku from something, he could feel it in his bones. Sora knew it was dangerous, and he hadn't let his best friend come with. He may not know what it was...

...but he had done it anyway.

"Riku?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Riku looked up. His friends were eyeing him worriedly, frowns on their faces.

"You okay?" Kairi asked.

Riku shrugged. "Fine," he muttered. "Just thinking."

"Well don't think too much," Tidus quipped. He slid off of his sat on the branch of the same tree Selphie was leaning against and brushed off the back of his pants. Looking up, he grinned brightly. "Too much thinking can be painful."

"You should know," Wakka snorted.

"Hey!" Tidus scowled as his friends laughed.

Riku forced a chuckle out of himself to avoid more awkward questions. But Kairi didn't look completely convinced; she was shooting him questioning looks which he tried his best to avoid.

Tidus and Wakka continued their little squabble, which ended, unfortunately for Tidus, with the blonde in a head lock. And people worry about how they settle things on Destiny Islands, ha!

"Would you two cut it out?" Kairi giggled, smiling. Her bare feet dangled off of the dock, toes dipping in the water and sending small ripples spreading across the calm oceans' surface, fish dipping upwards to catch an occasional nat that skimmed across the water.

Selphie sighed, leaning back with her arms propped behind her to keep from falling. "At least they found something to do." She shifted her weight to the left and used her right hand to shade her eyes as a cloud crept away, the sun bearing its full light and heat down on the tiny island.

Kairi sighed, closing her eyes. The sun glowed through her eyelids, sending shifts of marble light dancing before her eyes. So surreal... nothing like it. And nothing like this. And she didn't like it when she didn't know what was going to happen.

_Sora..._

She heard the sounds of footsteps walking over the creaky planks and the rustle of cloth as someone sat down next to her. Peaking one eye open, she saw a flash of silver. Riku.

She shut her eyes again.

"What's wrong?" he asked, ruffling her hair.

She opened her eyes fully this time, which turned out to be a mistake as the sun glared down in a blinding light. Narrowing her eyes to take some of the hurt away, she muttered "You know what's wrong."

"No, actually I don't," Riku said. "And that's what's wrong."

Kairi said nothing. He was right, no matter how confusing the statement was wrong.

Her older friend sat in silence, staring out over the ocean and at that thin line. The line that separated the ocean and the sky. There really was no measure between it. There was all the distance in the world, and yet it was so thin. So tiny compared to land and sky.

It was how she felt. That tiny, thin line that separated the two completely different areas that both depended on each other to make a whole. Was that difference, that space, really important? Was it needed?

Could she help her two friends be whole again?

Or was she just that space, that rift that kept them apart?

Did she have a choice?

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to block it out.

_Are you really needed?_

_Are you standing in the way of their happiness?_

_Would they be better off without you?_

_Are you the one stopping them from healing?_

She jolted upright as she felt a hand firmly shake her by the shoulder.

"Kairi?" Riku said, alarmed at the sight of small tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Kairi, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, auburn locks spraying out over her face as she wiped at the tears furiously.

This was beginning to piss him off. "Look, Kairi," he said through gritted teeth. "You damn well better tell me what's going on inside that head of yours and I mean now. Sora is only God knows where doing no one knows what and your in a little angst mode! This isn't time for a pity-me spree! Now tell me what the fuck is wrong!"

Kairi was in shock. Riku rarely lost his temper like this, especially to his friends. Wakka, Tidus and Selphie had stopped what they were doing and eyed the two warily, slowly inching away before walking off in a fast walk. Whatever they were arguing about, they didn't want to hear it. Or worse, get dragged in to offer an opinion.

It was safer to see what Yuffie was up to.

Kairi blinked, watching Riku seethe with anger. His green eyes were ablaze and she wouldn't be surprised if the gaze punched holes in her skin.

She gulped and looked down at her hands, which were folded tightly on her lap. "I... I was just thinking about something..."

Riku snorted. "No shit," he snapped. Sighing, he stood up and stared down at her. His face was blank, lips in a straight line. His eyes were dark, not glaring or roaring with anger as they had been moments before. If anything, he looked... disappointed.

_Fear..._

"I expected more from you, Kairi," he whispered, not letting their eye contact break. "Something isn't right, we both know it. And something isn't right with you, either. I'm going to find out what it is whether you like it or not."

Kairi stood up as well, which did nothing to help her since Riku was still a head taller to her. "Something's wrong with you, too," she hissed, glaring up at him. "Maybe it's you with the problem."

"I'm not the one worrying about my own damn problems when my best friend is out there, maybe even in danger!" Riku snapped.

"And I'm not the one picking fights and biting other people's heads off!" Kairi retorted.

"I'm not picking fights!" Riku snarled.

"Yes you are!" she said in a high-pitched voice. "And I do too worry about Sora!"

"You have a funny way of showing it!" Riku said bitterly.

"What about you? Mister I-Wanna-Be-In-Sora's-Place-Oh-Woe-Is-Me?" Kairi said, eyes flashing. She laughed as Riku winced. "Yeah, that's right. You've been doing the same thing and you didn't even notice it!"

"At least I admitted to it!" Riku snapped. "You won't stop hiding behind your pathetic excuses!"

"I'm not hiding anything!" she said shrilly.

"Yes you are!" Riku said. "Something is totally different about you and you won't dare admit it! Come on, _princess_, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" she said. "I'm hiding nothing! You're the one who's been hiding things, Riku!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"And as much as we'd hate to break up this little wangst-fest..."

Two figures hurled at them in a rush of feathers and the two teens found themselves being shoved to the sandy beach.

Riku grunted as he hit the sand at full force, a heavy weight on his chest as someone pinned him down. Growling, his reflexes took over and his hands flew up. Pushing with all his might, he heaved the person off of him and rolled them both over. He placed his knees on either side of the intruder and placed one hand on the shoulder. Another hand had summoned his Soul Eater (author has learned the correct name) and he placed the tip at the person's throat. the cold tip touching pale skin.

"Riku, get the hell off of me you bastard!"

Riku blinked. In his haste to free himself, he hadn't even noticed who he had just pinned down, and rather painfully, too.

Crys was glaring up at him, blonde hair sprawled out over the sand and wings beating uselessly in a feeble attempt of escape. Blue eyes glaring up at him, she hissed, "Now if you don't mind, I kinda can't breathe."

"Sorry," he said gruffly. He swung his leg to the other side and relinquished his hold on her shoulder. He let his weapon disappear in a swift cloud of black sparks and held out his hand, which she took, and heaved the messenger to her feet.

Riku ignored her mutterings and looked over her shoulder to see Fire helping Kairi to her feet. The red-haired girl didn't look furious anymore, rather confused. She and Riku stared at each other for a moment, then quickly looked away.

Fire sighed, staring between the two of them. "Sorry about that," she said softly. "Didn't know how else to get your attention."

Kairi blinked. "What's got you so down?" she asked, confused. Normally Fire would've glomped Riku by now. What was wrong with her?

Fire was refusing to show her face and Crys looked like there was some sort of explosion going on in her head; her eyes were wide and her mouth twitched slightly.

"What happened?" Riku asked urgently. He looked between the two messengers and repeated himself.

"Something happened," Fire whispered, her chin tucked down, brown hair swaying down and spilling over her shoulders.

"We've kind of figured that out already," Riku snorted. "What is it?" Something exploded in the pit of his stomach, filling his with an icy cold feeling that gripped his insides. His lips felt numb as he said, "It's Sora, isn't it?"

"...Riku... Kairi... we have a message for you..."

_Nary_

Nary stumbled over the rocky ground as she made a beeline for the place where she had last seen Sora. But she was careful to be as quiet as she could, hiding behind the large rocks and Gummi ships often for a few brief moments, incase he looked back, before setting off again.

The air was getting colder. Very cold. She could see misty clouds rise up in front of her and she wondered why. It was coming from her mouth... was she sick? She had never been this cold before. It was always nice and warm back home. She was starting to wish she had stayed at home.

But no, she had to make sure Sora didn't leave her! He couldn't go away, not again. Mommy and Daddy were so sad without Sora. If he came back, they'd all be happy again.

The air was getting darker. The cloudless sky seemed to be getting lower and lower, but that wasn't right. Was the sky falling? Oh no, what if it crushed Sora?

Speaking of him, where was Sora. She looked around, but he was nowhere in sight! She had lost him! What if he was hurt?

Forgetting about being sneaky, she darted out from behind the large boulder she had been hiding behind and darted forward. Her scandals flip-flopped loudly on the dirt, gravel sparking up and grazing her ankles. She winced but didn't stop. If anything, she sped up.

She had to get to Sora!

The sky, that had started very dark, was beginning to lighten. A small cloud drifted lazily high above her head. It was like she was running into a sunrise; a pale blue was swirling above her head and taking over the dark exterior of her previous surroundings. There were now a few cloud dappled here and there and a sun was now visible over a hill.

Wait... since when was there a hill?

She noticed gravel had stopped tearing at her skin. The ground beneath her was springy now and, looking down, her eyes met bright green grass that sparkled with early morning dew, the sun reflecting off of it and blowing slightly as a cool breeze drifted past. It was warmer now, the coldness long forgotten. A long, winding brown road wove harmlessly through the grass and set off towards the sun.

She trotted up the hill, standing at the peak. Looking down, she smiled; spread in front of her was the long road, twisting like a snake. The grass swayed, almost waving at her, it seemed. The sun shone high above her hand, admitting a glorious warmth that swelled from the pit of her stomach to the tips of her fingers.

Wherever she was, she liked it a lot better then where she used to be. Maybe Sora was all right after all! He was probably taking a nap on the ice cool grass.

As a matter of fact, that seemed like a nice thing to do.

Her knees bent on their own accord and she sat down, then lay back. The springy grass was softer and more comfortable then her own bed and the warm sunlight engulfed her with the warmth and comfort of a soft, cashmere blanket.

Her eyes shut lightly, a smile gracing her lips. She liked it here.

_Sora..._

She could find him later. She didn't feel it, but her brain was telling her she was tired. She decided to listen to her brain. It was suck a nice place to take a nap, too!

Her thoughts drifted away from her and her mind became blank. Her breaths evened to small little puffs as she fell into slumber, small chest rising and falling in the calm rhythm that could only be used in the state of sleep. It was so nice...

...and so wrong.

The black haired woman smiled down at the little girl, cold finger tips grazing over her cheek.

This was going to be fun.

_Sora_

Following his guide was far less eventful then he had predicted. The surroundings hadn't changed a bit, except for the fact that, you know, they were in complete and total darkness.

The blue, glowing cracks had dwindled away and the only light was the one being held by the woman. This meant that he frequently tripped over a rock, which got the reward of a teasing laugh from his guide.

Sometimes his life really sucked.

"So where are we going?" he asked for the umpteenth time, to which he got the same reply: "You'll see."

Sora sighed, annoyed. The air was still extremely stuffy and it constricted his breathing, making him gasp instead of inhale and exhale. He'd ask about it later; he was trying to keep his talking to a minimum. He barely had enough air to live off of, let alone start up a full-blown conversation.

The glowing orb in her hand crackled as it's light spilled over the walls and floor, illuminating the way. But Sora didn't see any point of it. So far, they hadn't made one single turn. They just kept on going straight. Sora had lost track of how long they had been walking.

A half an hour?

An hour?

A day?

Sora's frown deepened. Would the others be worrying about him soon? And what about Nary? Who knew what was out there? And what if she decided to go exploring and got herself hurt? Or worse, killed?

Damn it, why did she have to follow him out here?

Fate obviously wasn't on his side today.

And as he blinked, everything changed. He gasped and was surprised to find he could breath again. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out hurriedly to take in another. The air was frosty and seemed dirty, tainted, but he didn't care. All he cared about at the moment was not suffocating.

Another thing he noticed was his surroundings, or lack of. They were somewhere that seemed a bit familiar, but he couldn't decide where. The light had disappeared, but he could still feeling the haunting of the woman's presence. And in the dark, he could still tell she was smirking at his shock.

"Now, now," she chided. "This is no time to delay. Remember. Your sister could be in danger at this very moment."

Sora glared in the direction he heard her voice come from and didn't say a word, which caused her to laugh again.

Sucking in a deep breath, he stalled for a moment. So many questions, so little time. But for all he knew, he had all the time in the world.

"I'm sorry about the lack of light," she said, but she didn't sound sorry at all. "It's just that They don't like it."

"They?" Sora repeated. "Who are 'They'?"

"That would be us."

_End_

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Took me several hours to finish, which took up a lot of time. Now I have to go and type up Catching Fire. I have a schedule all worked out; after CF, I'm gonna write the next sequel to Hero (it's One Piece). So please review! I'd like eight of them before I update, thanks!**


	15. Deliverance

**O.O Fuck, 12 reviews! Now I NEED to update! (dances for joy) You have no idea how happy they made me! Heck, the only reason I'm writing this now is because you guys reviewed! If I got less then ten, I wouldn't write at all. I'm starting to get the feeling that this story is a dud. But... as long as there is one person out there who still wants me to update, I will finish it.**

**So please enjoy the next chapter! And for others, if you haven't read Two Sides of a Coin, please go do so! I could use the feed back. Thanks!**

**P.S: This chapter is dedicated to Yuna's Aeon. She's (I think female o.o;;) reviewed all my fics and has told me, in each one, to update this. She gave me the idea to get my ass in gear and type. So, um, yeah. Y.A., this is for you!**

_Destiny Islands_

The breeze was warm against his breeze. But why did it feel so cold?

How did he feel it?

He felt nothing. Nothing... nothing...

Twice. Twice he was ripped away, hearts left in pieces with only the tiniest ray of hope to melt the fallen pieces back together. But now those pieces had left them and shattered into memories and hollow emotions, twirling after Sora and into his grave.

..._Sora..._

_...I... I never got the chance... to say good bye... or to... or to say... I'm sorry..._

So tight. His chest seared with white hot pain, waves of guilt tumbling down and wrapping around him securely with it's icy coldness. He felt so hollow... so much hurt... he couldn't stand it.

_Couldn't it have been me?_

Twice his best friend had died. And three times he had betrayed him. Three times he had never said how sorry he felt.

_All because of my God damned pride!_

Give him a sign. His eyes were clenches shut. Fists shut so tightly that the nail sunk into the tender flesh of his palm, drawing bright red blood that made a quick trail down his hand onto the pale sand below.

Storm clouds rumbled high above him. Riku stood so still. So still. He was beginning to think he was dead. He had died standing. This must be how it felt to die. To feel so guilty, to miss so much, to lose so much... who couldn't die? He couldn't stand it.

_Please! Let me follow him!_

The red splotches on the sand from the silver-haired teen intermingled with the wet splotches of fresh island rain water. So pure.

_Sore was pure, too..._

They were crying. Everything was. Those pure, clean rain drops fell like tears. Too pure. But not pure enough. It wasn't enough for Sora. Sora deserved so much more. He deserved a thousand apologies. Some ease from his pain. Something. Everything.

And Riku had abandoned him. And left Sora empty-handed.

_Deliver him..._

His head loped back on his beck. So empty... his body was empty. He floated somewhere above, mixing in with the pure wind. It singed his skin with it's sweetness, and he knew at once he didn't deserve it. But Sora did. But he was dead, wasn't he? Why couldn't Riku have died instead? The young brunette had done so much, given so much, received so little.

Fate had chewed up everything and spat it in his face.

_Deliver him back to us..._

No. Fate couldn't have Sora back. Three was something deep inside of Riku's heart... he could feel it.

There was always a part of Sora Riku's heart. Something running deeper then anything else. Closer then family, then lovers, then friends. Sora was a part of Riku... and he knew he was a part of Sora's.

And he could still feel that part. The only bit of warmth that kept him from freezing and falling into an early grave... and sailing off the nearest cliff into the storm-driven madness of the waves.

Sora was still there. Riku could feel it deep in his bones.

There was something wrong with this death. He didn't feel as hollow as he knew he should feel. That part of Sora... was cold. But it was there. It was alive.

And so was Sora.

His silver eye brows furrowed. It shot tiny jolts of pain jolting through his body at even the simplest movement. The rain was cold, so cold. But still pure. Like Sora.

Sora was cold, but there. And cold wasn't real; it was only the absence of heat.

And Riku would give him back that heat.

Even if it killed him.

_Sora_

"That would be us."

Sora blinked. And then he blinked again. Nope, not getting anything.

But their voices... they painted a perfect picture in his mind. He could feel the coldness of the tone of voice vibrating in the air, turning it to ice. Sora felt like he was trapped in solid ice, breath choked out of him. So cold.. all he got was cold.

Cold. Coldcoldcold.

"Who... who are you?" Sora whispered. His words tumbled out from his mouth and seemed to rebound from his surroundings and back to his own ears, like it was someone else speaking. He wasn't even sure if they heard him. He felt like he was in a separate room and trying to talk through a wall.

"Your saviors."

And then it all cracked.

The ground beneath him trembled and he heard a distant shattering and a gentle breeze that grew harder with every second, with every beat of his heart. He was shocked to know his own heart was still beating.

_Something is coming_

The feeling gnawed away at him in his stomach. Something huge was coming his way. But he couldn't see it. He could hear it. He could feel it.

_Run._

He couldn't run. His feet were trapped in ditches in the crumbling ground. What ground? Three was no ground.

And then came the fall.

He couldn't scream as he fell. He could only watch. He felt like everything was being ripped from his body. His memories, his voice, his sight, his heart... and being torn into mush before being forced in through his ears in a death-defying roar of tuneless sound.

He could see Riku's face floating ahead of him.

_Keyblade Master..._

And Riku was gone. It started at the tips of his fingers before sending the cracks up, like a statue crumbling. But blood seeped through the cracks, and Sora watched as his best friend diminished in a shower of dark red.

Right before rushing at him.

Everything changed in an instant. Everything was crushed back into a body that seemed two times too small. Sora opened in his mouth in a silent, helpless scream. It rushed through their too. The cold heat lapped at his skin before thrusting itself into every pore and opening in his body, spreading like wild fire and blazing his insides. Frozen fire.

How could it be so cold?

It burned. Everything burned like he was being eaten away by flames. But the flames weren't hot; they were cold.

And they blended in the most horrifying way.

Right before it separated, all of his memories flashed inside of Sora's mind. It took only a second, but it was a lifetime to Sora. He was rushed through his birth, through different worlds, through Destiny Islands, through Hollow Bastion, through everywhere. to places he couldn't even remember. He watched his whole life through stilled eyes.

What the hell?

And then it was gone. His mouth shut with a snap, eyes clenching together tightly. He was being squeezed through all sides, but something inside of him was pushing back. Squeezing his insides on the point of bursting. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his fingers twitched involuntarily, he almost choked on his own tongue.

_"You will do just fine."_

And he finally let go what his heart had been telling him to. He let it all go. His memories, his love, his heart, his light, his darkness...

His faith, his trust, his friendship, his loyalty, his wings. His trust. Riku. Kairi. Everyone. His home. It was gone to him now.

It was time for deliverance.

And he screamed.

_Nary_

It was so wonderfully warm. And so soft... it surrounded her whole body in it's comfortable arms, hugging her tightly. As warm as a sweet mother's embrace for a frightened child.

But Nary wasn't frightened. No, she was nothing but frightened. She was perfectly content, actually. First she had fond that nice, comfy grass to take a nap on. And now she was here.

Hey... where was 'here', anyway?

Her eyes opened slowly. The light that shone in her eyes was bright, but a nice bright. It helped her open up her eyes further and she looked around.

The appeared to be on some kind of building made of a white, fluffy material. She ran her fingers over the ground and giggled as it puffed up at her tough before separating into a dazzling, smoky mist. It encircled her fingers and spread up her warm cheeks and over her nose, making her giggle. It tickled!

The sun was bright above her and it twinkled merrily. Was it celebrating something? Hmm...

"What in Heaven's name..."

Nary blinked and looked up from her sprawled position on the soft cloud floor. There was a tall woman, dawned in a flowing white robe, walking swiftly towards her, blond hair billowing behind her in her haste. Golden eyes were wide in shock as she stared down at the small girl.

Nary, confused, smiled. "Hello, miss!" she chirped happily, mouth spreading into a wide grin that showed tiny teeth with wide gaps.

The woman hunched over, frowning. Her thin lips were drawn down in a deep frown and her eyes shown with sadness. "Nary...?"

The young girl blinked. "How'd you know my name?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

But the blonde wasn't paying attention to her. She ran long fingers through her hair distractedly as she knelt down before the young brunette. "You're Sora's sister, aren't you?"

Nary nodded happily. "Yes I am!" she said happily. She pressed her tiny palms on the fluffy ground and pushed herself up; the cloud seemed to be helping her as it rose slightly. "Hey," she murmured, looking around, "have you seen him anywhere?"

_No, but I have a feeling I'll be seeing him soon._

Linna smiled sadly down at the little girl. "Nary... do you remember where you last saw Sora?"

Lips puckering up a bit in thought, she said slowly, "He told me to wait for him. He said he had to find a way out."

"A way out of where?" Linna whispered.

Nary shuffled her feet sheepishly. "Well, I sort of followed him on the big ship " she said guiltily.

_What ship?_

"And then we got to this big place," Nary continued, spreading her arms out wide. "There were lots of rocks and broken things!"

Linna inwardly groaned and winced. She knew she shouldn't have asked a four-year-old; she was making no sense.

"I was following him," the young child went on. "But then I lost him..." at this she frowned, "and I came to a big grassy thing! And then I took a nap! And then..." she laughed, "I woke up here!"

Linna blinked, and then smiled down sadly. But there was no reason to smile.

Tears would be shed tonight.

And she had to tell the others.

_The door is opened..._

_...the back door..._

The blond bit her lip before she wrapped her arms gently around the small girl. She felt so warm, but...

She couldn't be warm. Ever again. And... she would never get the chance of another hug from her mother again.

"How about I go and get you something to eat?"

Things had gone too far.

"Okay! But then, can you take me to my brother?"

The door has opened.

"Don't worry, Nary... your brother will be here very soon..."

He was dead. He was really gone.

"Yay!"

And in the realm of trial, there was such a thing as happily ever afters. But not second chances.

The tall women gently interlaced her fingers with the deceased child's, who grinned brightly up at her with the intensity of the sun shining above them.

Please... deliver him... deliver him to the God of Second Chance...

And then they walked away into the sun, where Nary would learn all thee was to know... about the Realm, how to fly, how to be a guardian angel...

...and to the end of her short life.

_Realm of Trial_

The footsteps were hollow, words in whispers that shattered the silance like the gong of a million brass bells. Tears slid down skin, creating rain that had started to sweep over the worlds of the universe.

"She's here..."

"...but where is _he_...?"

Thin, angelic fingers interlaced in front of them, grasping at thin white cloth that bathed their bodies in it's warm embrace.

But there was no more warmth. It was ebbing away like the ending of a summer storm. Come in a minute, gone in less.

"If she is here... then he should be here as well..."

"Where else could he be?"

"A place much worse then here."

"You think they've taken him, don't you?"

The air was getting colder. The white glow seemed to flicker. Thick bands of shadow rung around sad eyes, lips in a tight line that slanted downwards. Nails bit into flesh so hard it punctured the thin tissue, drawing out bright red blood.

"No, I don't."

"You know they've taken him."

"Don't we all?"

The door has been opened. It's just begun.

_Where is he...?_

"The race has begun."

"He won't last long?"

"And why do you say that?"

_...Sora..._

"No one can last... his light is diminishing... Sora's light is beginning to flicker."

_End_

**None of you are left, are you? I can't blame you. I hate myself for doing this to you guys. It's been over a month... and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me...? I don't want to abandon this story, and I won't! It will go on! I swear!**


	16. Rapture

**X.x I'm on the school's computer right now, typing. I've been grounded from the computer for failing math until next report card comes out. The marking period ends in three weeks, but our report doesn't come out until four weeks. So, yeah, until then, I'm stuck here in the library. What's worse is if I get one C on that report card, the punishment continues until the NEXT report card.**

**I need. To get. My ass. In gear.**

**So that's why this chapter is pathetically short, no more then seven pages. I need to finish this in forty-five minutes, then get on the bus and head on home. But trust me, the chapter has a nice shock and I'm sure it'll be enough for you.**

**Reviewers: God! o.o I didn't know so many of you liked Nary! I thought you'd be rejoicing about the fact that I killed her. And pay attention to this: Nary is dead. I repeat, NARY IS DEAD! A rock has a stronger pulse then her! That may have seemed random, but trust me, when you read this chapter, you're going to doubt whether or not she's really kicked the bucket. And if you figure out what's going on with Sora, you are God.**

**Have fun reading! The things in italics will seem confusing at first, but it'll make sense in the end.**

**And this chapter has not been beta'ed. I sent it to Digital MONDAY. You rock, Digital, but if you're reading this, I can't get online to bug you so I'll have to do it myself; I'm only getting on my computer, like, once a week. I don't have time. So I'm sorry.**

_Erotic_

_Nails as sharp as the deadliest of glaives stroked down tender skin, ripping it into coiling ringlets of flesh and letting forth streams of thick, sweet blood._

And it was over. His eyes blinked once... twice... he had to do it twice. It was too dark to tell whether his eyes were closed or not. It seemed as if he had them tightly shut... but a good poke in the eye proved that theory false.

The earth-shattering pain had subsided, but it left Sora dazed and confused, his knees giving way under him. But there was something to catch him... but he wasn't sure what. It felt like he was upside down, suspended by the air.

He gave his wings a tentative flap. The sound cracked like thunder in the vastness of the large, empty space. Sparks flew as buffeted wind hit invisible barriers. Sora felt a drop in his stomach, and he knew he was going down.

_Screams of passion tore through the thick air, shattering the stained glass of their eternal bond._

The dark nightscape pulled down at his wings, his body moving at an agonizing pace. The more Sora struggled, the slower he fell. Frustration built up inside of him, but his mouth wouldn't allow passage for a scream that could vent out at least a bit of his rage. His cerulean eyes burned, and it took forever to shut them. He blinked, and then slowly opened his eyes again.

Falling, falling...

...going, going...

..._gone_.

The word whispered in an eerie hollow, swelling from the base of the room until it pounded through the rest of the orb, making Sora's ears throb as waves of nuke warm heat swelled in every particle of his body, making him twitch slightly in discomfort.

_"Are you really gone, Sora...? Are you really... dead...?"_

"No," Sora wanted to say. He wanted to shout it. He wanted everyone in this whole damn place to hear it. "No! I'm not dead! Let me out of here!"

But not a word escaped his lips.

_Moans rolled over tongues like bittersweet chocolate oil, staining the air like spilt wine on the purest of lace._

The sound of broken sobs reached Sora's near-numb ears. The noise sounded like it was muffled by a thick cloth, but it was still so clear. So near... and so familiar.

He fell a bit faster. The brunette couldn't see the ground, but he knew he was getting closer. All he wanted was for his feet to his that ground. Or hit water, brick, shattered glass, it didn't matter! He wanted anything. For anything familiar.

_"Then... why does it feel so familiar, Sora?"_

He wanted to strangle it! Sora gritted his teeth in frustration; whoever the Hell was speaking to him, he wanted it to stop! He didn't know that voice... then why was it so familiar... Sora didn't know it, he couldn't know it, it was all his mind playing tricks on him.

Only his mind. Only his mind.

_"All in your mind, Sora... Or did you forget me already?"_

His feet were so close... he grit his teeth together harder, longing to stretch out his foot just a little bit more and touch that floor. Just a bit further!

This wouldn't over come it... Sora was the master here, he could feel it in his bones. And... he felt like a stranger in his own home, too. Something wasn't as it should be.

_"Come on, Sora, I thought you were stronger then that."_

Those mocking words were familiar, but they weren't his best friend's. No matter how much that voice sounded like it, it was too bitter to belong to Riku. Too bitter. Too annoying. Too frustrating.

And with a sudden lunge, Sora broke the iron grip that time had on his limbs and brought his feet down, finally hitting the ground with a loud **boom**.

_Tortured sobs rang through the air, tinkling the bells of fate, the haunting noise falling onto deaf ears as darkness clouded his mind._

The sobbing was no longer muffled, but now crystal clear and heart-wrenching. Little sobs followed by heavy gasps of air, ending in a shallow sob. Sora brushed his hands ahead of him and pushed back, pulling back invisible curtains. The sobbing was so close, but he could still see nothing. It might have well have been the floor crying for all he knew.

Wait... what floor?

"Shit!"

Just as the sharp pitch rose up his chest, signaling the beginning of a very long plummet, he blinked, and winced. The light wasn't bright, but it was bright enough to burn eyes so used to the darkness.

Blinking a few times to regain his normal sight range, Sora picked up the crying again. But it was slowing, and he could hear faint sniffling now.

"S-Sora?"

Oh God.

"Nary!" Sora cried, rushing forward. There was his little sister, curled up on the floor and blinking pain-ridden eyes up at him. A massive, bleeding cut ran down the side of her skull, blood dripping and staining her hair and driblets ran down her cheeks, mixing with the salty tears. Her shirt was dirty and wet with grime and blood, her tiny hands chapped and scratched.

"Nary..." Sora repeated, this time in more of a whisper. He bent down and gently took her in his arms. Little sobs still shook her small frame but they were silent this time. Sora could feel her warm blood drench through his shirt, and it tore at his heart as if it were 200 degrees.

He looked his sister Nary over a bit closer, tiny pinpricks of salty tear forming at the corners of his eyes. She had deep welts around her wrists, and there were several long, deep gashes running up her chubby little arms, several still bleeding. Some had already scabbed over

How long had she been here?

Still cradling her carefully in his arms, Sora stood on shaky legs. He had to get them out of here... and find Nary some help. He would have called his Keyblade to heal her, but this was proving an impossible feat. No matter how strong his call, the mighty weapon would not answer. It was as if the Keyblade was no longer with him.

But he'd worry about that later. Now, he had to find the exit.

_Bodies twisted and churned together in an erotic dance, limbs twining together as sweat-soaked skin, tainted red with blood, slid over each other._

Taking a second to view his surroundings, Sora slipped quickly and quietly down the stone-embedded corridor. The dim light came from brown, sluggish candles that were held in rusty holders, the glass vase surrounding the flame thick with dust and slime that oozed down the walls. Puddles of things Sora didn't want to know flowed through the deep notches in the stone on the floor, his sneakers make sick splatting and sucking noises with each footfall.

The air was getting thicker, and a smell of burnt copper tinted the air, forcing it's way into Sora's nose and sending his senses into over drive. Blood. He didn't know how he knew it. He just---did.

The smell of burning bodies.

Sora gripped Nary tighter to his chest, continuing his awkward sprint as he tried to go as fast as possible while trying not to rock his baby sister too much. Her head was still bleeding heavily, and he needed to find someone, _anyone_, who could help...

_Blood red lights shown down from a high ceiling, it's burgundy glow bouncing off of pale, naked skin, silky sheets shifting under their insistent movements._

Nary began to twist and turn in his arms, and the blood flow thickened. Sora paused in his running, chest heaving as he took deep, gulping breaths.

"Nary...?" Sora gasped. "Nary, hold still!"

But she wouldn't. Her tiny hands grasped at Sora's arms as she pushed herself away from her brother, stout legs barreling into his chest as she launched herself from his hold.

"NARY!" Sora cried. "Stop!"

But she was already darting away from him, tiny drops of blood flying in her wake before splattering the floor and tinting the mucky water red.

"Nary!" Sora cried again. Taking a moment to get another deep breath, he ran after his sister, following her down the dark corridor.

"Nary, come back!"

It was hopeless. That feeling was back in him... slowing his movements down until he was helplessly running in slow motion. He could only watch as his sister swam in and out of view until she was too tiny to see... and then she was gone.

Sick fear swept over him, eyes widening in shock. The doorway through which she had disappeared through was getting farther and farther away, becoming only a pinprick of color before the darkness completely swallowed it.

"No," Sora mouthed soundlessly, mouth nothing but a shapeless hole now. Tingles ran up and down his spine, a warm flush spreading and heating up his body in a velvety comfort.

And then... he has happy. He didn't know why. He just was. His mind floated with in a blissful utopia, nothing wrong in his wide, jubilant eyes. He felt his feet hit something solid, and his mind swam with beautiful images only to discover a few moments later, with great glee, that these images were real.

_Rocking together in a hot, insistent waltz, dancing on the stained silk made of molten flames that danced around their legs, torsos, arms..._

He was standing on an enormous expanse of glass, stained with brilliant, rich colors hat flourished into detailed designs, going on as far as the eye could see. A dome ceiling spread out high above his hand, and on it were painted figures, twirling, twirling, into an endless abyss of reds, grays, and blacks... staring at it made him too dizzy, so he looked back down again.

And there, much to his drugged minds delight, stood the raven-haired woman. He dark, slitted eyes gleamed wickedly at his, painted red lips pulled into a tight smirk. Her pale skin glowed with the colors of the room, sending multi-colored shadows splaying across her face.

Her pointy, rail-thin body had a black dress adorning it. It slung down low, barreling over her heels and onto the floor. The back of the dress was completely open, the only thing holding it up a thin piece of wiry cloth that hung around her neck. Dark crystal earring hung down from her tiny ears, gently brushing pale shoulders.

She was stepping closer to him now, smirk spreading at that goofy smile on his lips.

Hey... maybe she would know about his sister?

"Nary..." Sora whispered softly. His blue eyes were darkening slowly as she stepped closer to him. Her face tilted up towards his, the light from the floor sending a shadow shooting up from under her chin.

"Who?"

_So close... so close... their hearts raced faster, faster, breathing heavy and hard..._

"Nary..." Sora repeated in a pleasant whisper, smiling still. "I wonder... have you seen her?"

"Hmm..." the woman purred, still smirking. She lifted a delicate hand a used a long, sharp nail to trace down Sora's chin. "I do believe I have..."

"Hmm..." Sora murmured. "Where is she?"

"She's safe," the woman assured him. "No need to worry, my little King. No need to worry..."

"No need to worry..." Sora repeated. He was too far gone now. The frustration, the pain, the sadness... it was too much. So she just shoved it all away. That wasn't Sora's fault.

But it was Sora's fault that he kept it away. He was too far gone. Too far.

_But past the pleasure filled moans, past the cries of want and need..._

"_Dance with me_..." the woman whispered, tugging Sora closer to her. She pulled one of his hands onto her bony hip, placed one hand on his shoulder, and clasped their other two hands together.

And slowly... they danced.

_...he cried._

Sora couldn't think of anything else but the creature who had ensnared his mind so easily in her deadly game. He followed every wax and wane of the twisted waltz, following her movements with his own, never blinking.

"Who are you...?" Sora whispered on instinct, although he really could have cared less.

"Your God of Second Chance," she hissed in his ear, dark eyes glinting maliciously.

And she just smiled smugly at him. Those dark eyes pulling him in deeper, deeper, until he so lost that every single thing, every memory, slipped from his mind.

His sister, Kairi, Riku, the throne... none of it mattered anymore. He couldn't even remember if it did matter. And he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to keep dancing. Just dance, dance.

_Salty tears mixed with crimson slid down his cheeks. And he cried..._

She was pulling him closer now... Sora could count every eyelash if he so desired. And he did. He wanted to know every part of her.

Slowly, his eyes were slipping close. This was it. Was this... really... the end?

He felt something unbelievably cold press hard against his mouth. SO full of desire and want and need and lust...

...every emotion that was slowly replacing the memories inside of Sora until all he could think about was her. Her black hair, her black eyes, her paper-white skin, her bony frame... everything. That was it.

_Silent sobs shook his whole body, and he cried..._

She kissed him fiercely, but Sora's lips refused to react, no matter how much his body screamed that it wanted to. Something in the back of his mind... something strong, it kept him. And slowly, secretly, it folded itself around a piece of Sora's heart and pulled.

The woman's nails cut into the tender flesh at the nape of his neck, dragging the brunette down into a more passionate kiss. Slowly, slowly, she stepped backward, dragging the poor, captured boy with her.

_The lights were out, as were the lights in his eyes, as his innocence shattered... and he cried..._

That little piece of his heart buried itself deep in the confines of Sora's mind, protecting itself for when it would be needed. And that was all Sora needed. That one little piece.

At least... that's what his heart thought.

_Because he cried when they deserved to die.. and the angel fell..._

Sora was being led into a dark room, lit by dark red lights that hung in a golden chandelier above their heads. Sora could feel himself being pushed down onto the firm bed, sheets made of the finest silk he had ever felt.. like woven water...

...or woven blood.

_Because he cried..._

Screams rang through the air, nails clawed, passion rose, memories slipped away... and he fell into a dream...

_...he cried when the angels deserved to die._

_**A dream... a dream of you... in a world, without you...**_

_Done_

**That's all for now! Eight pages, ha ha! Please review; it'll make me feel better about not being able to use the computer!**

**Bye!**


	17. Hell's Breath

**Let's get the last chapter straightened out, shall we? Sora finds Nary gravely injured. Nary runs away. Sora stuck in some fucked up world place. Sora dances with lady and gets mind controlled. Sora loses virginity. Are we done yet? Good.**

**By the way, I don't intend on making that lady person a permanent character, and several people probably think she's a Mary Sue. I think she's one, too. I was planning on making this a plot surprise, but I'm going to tell you now: that lady isn't truly real. She doesn't really exist. I mean, she's everywhere, but... just know she isn't truly all there.**

**Well, I've wasted enough space. On with the chapter.**

_Sora_

Small drops of rain water slid along skin, leaving a hissing trail in the sheen of sweat that layered the young man's face. It leaked into the crevice of his eyelids until they cracked apart slowly, sparkling azure shining out in a flickering light, shadows swimming in and out of focus as he tried to regain some sense of composure.

Something cold and thick pooled around under him, cushioning his body in it's slimy wetness and oozing through his clothes to touch bare skin. Sora shivered, hands clenching into trembling fists in the soft ground beneath him. Slowly, very slowly, he opened his eyes.

A cold drop plopped into his eyes, making him blink rapidly and move his head. Another drop landed, this time into the mud beneath him and making a wet drip as it hit. Groaning, Sora shuffled backwards until he rested Indian-style on the ground. Looking up, Sora realized that it wasn't rain leaking from the sky. It was a drizzle of water leaking through a moldy plank of wood that made up the ceiling above his head.

The area around him was dark and damp, smelling strongly of salt and copper. It stung his nose, making him wince from the smell. And there was something else in the air... something he couldn't quite place.

There was a distant rumble of thunder in the background, sounding as if it were from miles away. The ground trembled slightly with every strike he heard, a loud booming shattering through heavy skies.

Hands clenching in confusion, the brunet realized that it wasn't mud beneath his fingers. The wad of substance that he brought up from the ground was, upon closer inspection, wet sand.

"Where am I...?" Sora murmured. There was a dull throb behind his ears, and her determinedly ignored it as he struggled to find his bearings and stand up. The pounding grew worse as he finally brought himself into a standing position, but Sora just put in more effort to ignore it. The room seemed to be spinning beneath his feet, so Sora groped in the dark with an outstretched arm, trying to find the wall. When he did, he put his weight against it and, to his luck, it slid from squeaking hinged.

The outside wasn't much brighter, but there was a dull light coming from the sky that Sora took a bit of comfort in. The sun was completely covered by thick clouds of dark browns and purple, looming over him like a dark phantom. His shadow stretched far behind him, illuminating the dark, dark sand into a dark trench.

Azure eyes skimmed over the dark sand, coming to rest on the filthy looking lake on his left. The water seemed to be a disgusting looking brown, red tinting the ripples that flowed continuously form an unknown source. It stretched as far as Sora could see, and ended only at the man's feet. Red shadows trimmed the water's edge like bags under an insomniac's eyes, giving the lake an eerie appearance.

Walking forward, shoes sinking into the wet earth, he looked around. On his right lined up a trail of blackened trees, trunks and leaves unrecognizable and the young king could not think of any trees they remotely resembled. The thin trunks were bent, some snapped and lying fallen, black and twining and thick. The leaves were in a mesh above the wood, looking like sodden tea bags as they lay there still, no rustling coming from them. The whole line of dead forest seemed to be about five feet from the ground, the whole thing a smoldering blanket of a mess that spanned as far as the eye could see .

In a desperate attempt to drag his eyes away from the wreckage, Sora focused, instead, on something else. Up and down the endless abyss of brownish-red sand were black mounds of smoldering ash, black smoke billowing and curling among the cinders and whispering up into the still air. Black stanchions sprouted from each, perfectly smooth and stretching high into the heavens, puncturing though the thick fog that over-loomed the place. Withering black lace spun around the first four or five feet of each, braiding thickly into plaits that spun a feeble web around the ash.

Sora walked up to the closest one. The smell of burnt copper was stronger than ever and gave him a head ache, causing him to wobble instead of walk. Reaching a hand up, Sora stroked the thick black lace with a naked fingertip. It was incredibly smooth and felt like smooth alabaster under his touch. The smoldering ash crunched beneath his weight, gently crackling and sometimes sending up a spark or two then quickly dissipated in the air.

"Dreadful, isn't it?" a voice giggled from behind him.

Sora nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice that quickly dispersed the hollow silence he had grown accustomed to from this desolate place. He whipped around, stumbling a bit as the grainy ash caused him to loose his footing. Straightening himself out, Sora cried, "You! What do you want?"

The raven-haired woman giggled darkly, black eyes burning into his. Her pale skin was the strongest light in this dark Hell, glowing with a demonic aura that seemed to be leaking from her every pour. Her outfit seemed to be made of darkness itself, the fabric stretching from beneath her and spinning in an enticing web around her body, finally slipping over her shoulders and cupping her head in a black satin hood, tufts of black hair sticking out from underneath it.

"Killing off two birds with one stone," she sung happily, practically bouncing on her heels in anticipation in triumph. "Why?"

"Why?" Sora snapped, outraged. "Why am I here? What is this place?"

"What? Don't you know your own home?" she asked, feigning an innocence that no one could believe. But then again, she didn't intend it to fool anyone.

"This isn't my home!" Sora snapped, gesturing wildly around him with deft movements.

"Oh yes, it is," she assured him. "Doesn't it look the least bit familiar?"

"No," Sora retorted stubbornly. But on the inside, deep within the confines of his heart, beastly recognition stirred and coiled around his heart like a snake, sinking it's fangs through Sora's body, cold venom sending sparks of familiarity through his frames and washing him in a frozen bath of ice. She was right. This place... this place...

The woman raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit. "Still don't believe me? How about taking a closer look at what you're standing on."

And Sora did. Determined to prove both his heart and the woman wrong, Sora looked closely at the smoldering ash. Nothing different. Nothing except...

Knees bending, Sora crouched down. His bare knee met hot coal, but the brunet didn't care. He was busy fingering something shiny, something that had caught his eye. He gently scraped aside the ashes until the pads of his fingers met smooth metal. Slowly, his clenched it in his fist and dragged it from the ash and cinders. A metal chain trailed after it, and the points of the object in Sora's hands cut into his palm with their pointy edges. Gulping, Sora hesitantly flipped his hand over and relaxed his fingers, drawing them away.

A wave of nausea and fear barreled into his chest, all breath leaving him, eyes bugging from their socket as all time seemed to stop. His hands were trembling so badly he barely had the strength to keep them up... but he did. And he saw.

In his hands was a silver pendant, gently swerving into what appeared to be a J shape, almost like a dragon. The etchings on it were charred and melted away, but the shape was horribly recognizable.

With a cry of shock and surprise as time finally caught up with his stolen breath, Sora threw the pendant down where it landed with a small puff of black smoke as he scrambled backwards, shaking from head to toe. His leg brushed against the smooth black, solid lace again, but this time, he saw what it really was.

"Bones..." Sora whispered in a hollow voice, heart cracking. His eyes flew from the pendant to the cross of bones that were strung on the pole, ignoring the snickering woman, Sora snapped his wings up from behind him as he took to the air.

He flapped hastily to the next mound of blackened dust and dropped back down to his knees.

More bones.

And laying curled underneath the black bones, partly hidden underneath burnt rags that were undoubtedly the remains of clothes, was a thin rope. And at the end of one, from what Sora could see, was a rounded, polished wooden rod.

"NO!" Sora cried, refusing to believe in what he could see. The smell... he knew it now...

He flew to the next mound. A flattened piece of boiling metal and plastic, a flat puddle of melted substance, the remainders of a blitz ball. A thin strap, what remained of a headband, hung around the victims bony-neck.

"**NO**!" screamed Sora, louder this time. Tears stung behind his eyelids, and he didn't bother to stop them from trailing through the smoky dust that caked his once-tanned cheeks that were now pale and slightly green. Emotions boiled and frothed inside of him, making a roaring sound in his ears that hissed and grew louder with every beat of his breaking heart.

"_No_..." His breath hitched and pooled into a broken sob that flowed from his throat in a hollow echo, voice dragged down with so much desperation that it could make the devil cry.

But the woman was far worse than the devil... she was what the devil was made of.

"Such a sad face," she whispered, voice portraying her joy of seeing the king weeping at the ground before his dead friend. "But you didn't look sad at all before..."

"What?" Sora ground out in a sputtering hiss, voice mulled through clenched teeth. His head was turned downwards, eyes shut tightly and hands gripping at the wet sand before him.

"You don't remember?" she gasped, holding her hand daintily before her mouth, covering the fact that she was giggling silently behind her palm. "You don't remember..."

"Remember what?" Sora rasped, still not meeting her gaze. It wasn't like he could... no. Grief was hanging over his shoulders, keeping his head pressed down under it's enormous weight.

"That you killed them."

The weight, for the briefest of moments, lifted itself off of the lithe frame trembling on the ground. Sora felt his whole body so numb with shock. It was boiling... that recognition, that terrible belief that the woman's words were right. It strung him down, curling around his neck and forcing his head upwards to lock gazes with her.

She was smiling coldly at him, eyes devoid of any comforting emotion. She stared blankly at him... and it was like Sora was looking through foggy glass. He wanted to reach up and wipe away the fog, to finally see behind the glass. To finally wee what was happening... through her, through everything, he cold see... but he was trapped down on the floor, unable to move, to be able to finally see. Frustrating roared and made his blood boil, his heart pounding so badly it hurt. His own ragged breathing was so loud he felt he would surely go deaf from it.

"You killed them, Sora," she whispered snidely. "You tied up every one of them and set them aflame..."

"No..." Sora whispered in a pleading tone. "No..."

"And you enjoyed it," she finished with a hiss. "You laughed as they died, you watched as they screamed... Tell me, was it truly music to your ears?"

"NO!" Sora screamed. He lunged upward, arms stretched out before him as tears continued to stream freely down his face in a frantic rush. Forgetting the Keyblade, forgetting his wings, forgetting everything except for his urge to strangle the despicable creature before him until her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Her hand flew up to meet him, catching him by the throat with a long arm. Her fingers clenched around his scrawny neck, making him choke and gasp for air as his hands grappled at her wrists, desperate to give his lungs the air they so desperately called for.

"Do you know why the sand is wet, Sora?" she hissed. All trace of mirth was erased from her features, face now contorted into one of calm superiority and eagerness to end her task now. "It isn't from the water, Sora... you're standing in their blood. That liquid sinking into your shoes? Sliding along your skin? Flooding the water? That's their blood, Sora. Blood from your friends, your family... every one of them, the ones that you killed."

"You're lying," Sora gasped, voice a hushed whisper from lack of oxygen. "I would never... ever..."

"Oh, but you would," she assured him. "And do you know why, Sora?"

Sora continued to struggle, only half-listening to his words and he kicked at air and tugged at a steel-vise grip.

"It's because you don't know yourself as well as you think you do," she continued, answering the question for him. "It's because that as hard as you try to convince yourself that nothing is wrong, as hard as you try to believe that the power that sleeps inside of you is enough to overcome Fate, you just can't. Because now you're finally beginning to realize you have no control over what happens to you... you can't control Fate..."

Sora's feet had left the floor by now. He felt something hot traveling up his pant leg, searing his skin and making his flesh crawl.

"You can't... but I can..."

Sora noticed, with a growing sense of apprehension, that her voice had changed from it's feminine. She now sounded like a chorus of no more then four people, all talking in an eerie symphony, their combined tones scratching and clawing at his eardrums, drilling a hole into his eardrums. The voice came from everywhere... three deadened trees, the blood ocean, under the sand, echoing from the bones, crumbling through the ash, crawling out from under his skin...

**_Pain_**

****Sora had never felt so much of it in his life. He wasn't aware that the woman had dropped him to the ground, or that his knees were sinking into the blood of a thousand victims, deaths by his own hand. All he was aware of was the liquid fire that had raced up his leg and how it touched every tip of every feather on his white wings as they spread out behind him, every tip spinning and dancing with a burning fiery light. And then, in lethal sync, each feather on his wings was alight with Hell's breath.

His screams fell upon deaf ears as fire singed every pour and inch of wing, fire creating it's own screams as it whistled in the air, cackling and making sweat pour from the trembling boy's body. Sora continued to scream, desperately flapping his wings. He was unaware that his body had left the ground, or that he was sailing in an unplanned track as he was sent spiraling into the airless sky. Falling with no one to catch him...

His lower body was engulfed in freezing water, the scent of copper so strong it made a bit of bile rise up in his throat. But he had no time to recognize this, as his mouth was open in shapeless hole, his screaming loud and powerful enough to make angels themselves fall from the skies. Wings flapped desperately, futile attempts to rid them of flames. The waist-deep water rippled and churned beneath him, sending up short streams of bloody water.

And finally, as Sora's throat began to tear, four columns of water shot themselves up from below, streaming around the king in a utopia of heavenly mercy, soothing the fragile skin of his useless, charred wings that flew up in the water's current. But the screaming never ceased. It grew louder, louder, until Sora's voice finally gave away. He had nothing left... no voice to scream, no tears to cry...

He felt something sucking at the soles of his feet, and the water blew up faster and faster in its torrential uproar as it spun around and around in a deadly waltz, ripping at his skin and the scorched flesh that was now his wings. He felt their joints straining in the sockets on his shoulder blades, tearing at him with an unbearable agony, clutching and yanking. Sora twisted and squirmed desperate to get away; his voice failed him, ripped from his lungs and twirling in the air with the raging water, his screams a lost sound as it twirled above his head in a soulful moaning.

He twisted his torso, face contorted in pain. The cries in the vortex grew louder as something finally snapped. In a splash of red that splattered the burgundy water, as well as Sora's back and neck, his left wing was torn from its socket and sent tumbling in the escapade of liquid prison behind it. Sora felt as if all blood rushed to that one would and gushed out, streaming and thick in its own ocean of crimson as it leaked into the salty blood beneath them. Every nerve in his body was ripped asunder, pain barreling through him over and over again.

The water twirled faster... faster... nothing but a blur of red screams, black blood... his bright blue eyes dulled in anguish, eyelids drooping over them in a daze. His figure stooped until he rested on his knees, bare skin meeting soggy sediment. The water came down on him in a storm and blur of thunder, striking deep chords within his body and playing him to unconsciousness in its haunted lullaby. Sinking slowly, slowly, to the door. Water enveloped the whole of him, wrapping the man securely in its possessive embrace, and taking him back... back home... his new home...

_Come and sing me to sleep_

_Disney Castle_

"So you have a plan, don't you?"

"Sora can't be dead, and you know it!"

"We have to find him!"

"C'mon, let's take the Spectra and just go---!"

"ENOUGH!" King Mickey finally yelled, eyes squinted shut and hands desperately clinging to his ears to stop the flow of babble from drilling a permanent hole in his ear drums, the constant talking and hysterical voices coming from the two young adults who had immediately ran up to him the moment they had left the spare Spectra.

"We're gonna find Sora," King Mickey began when Kairi and Riku fell silent, "but we can't do it when we don't have the first clue where he is!"

"So what?" Riku demanded, gloved fists clenching tightly in his hair out of frustration. He'd been doing this ever since the Spectra Ship had landed on Destiny Islands some few hours ago. It brought the tiniest flicker of hope... the slimmest chance... when Donald and Goofy walked out, unusually somber-faced, and requested that Kairi and Riku come with them.

But now, when Riku's patience was at it's breaking point...

"Just tell me why the fuck you haven't found him yet!" Riku snapped, icy green eyes flashing in the annoyingly-bright sun. "Can't those idiots in your castle find him?"

"No, they can't!" King Mickey retorted angrily, staring up at the silver-haired man challengingly. "They're saying that Sora is gone! In fact, I think that we're the only few people who believe Sora may still be alive!"

"Of course he's alive!" Riku cried. "Sora wouldn't just die like that!"

"But all the signs point to the fact that he is!" King Mickey pointed out. "Didn't Fire and Crystal tell you who they found in the realm?" Riku and Kairi didn't answer. "Well...?"

"They... they told us..." Kairi said softly, auburn hair hanging over her face and shielding it from view. Her voice was kept to a fragile whisper, as if she were afraid the ground would shatter beneath her feet if she spoke too loud. "Nary... Nary..."

"Yes," King Mickey confirmed solemnly. "And if she's dead, and she was with Sora..."

"Then it would only make sense that Sora is dead too," Riku finished for him, rolling his eyes. "Yes, yes, I know! But don't you get it... Nary is four-years-old! And Sora's do anything to protect her... so something must have gotten her, something Sora couldn't beat! And if Sora hasn't gotten to the Realm..."

"Then they have him." Mickey nodded. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head. "Kairi... Riku... there's only two places that Sora could be right now if he hasn't died in the Realm. He could either be stranded on some world, but, in that case, we would have found him... or..."

When Mickey paused, Riku pushed him on. "Or...?"

"Or that black hole we saw him disappear into... really wasn't a black hole."

"Well, what else could it be?" Riku asked, blinking. "We heard that it was an empty space in the stars, led to an unknown place..."

"There are much worse things that that black space could have led to," the mouse said grimly. "I think... it's time I told you. It's time for you to know exactly what you'll be up against, on the chance that Sora is alive."

"And what would that be?" Riku asked, snorting.

Mickey raised an eyebrow. "Everything," he said in a baritone voice. "You're going up against fate itself."

_End_

**That's the end for now. Sorry it's been two months... I guess I sorta lost interest, huh? I'll try to update sooner.**

**Please review me. And don't bug me to update other stories. That's all! Thank you and have a Merry Christmas.**


	18. Continuation

Here's a question for all. Does anyone still know this story exists?

If not enough people tell me so, this story is permanently discontinued.

If enough people do, I'll go on with my seven-chapter plan. I'm deleting the past few chapters and changing the plot so that this story will be finished within seven chapters.

Your choice. I don't mind either way. My writing slump is done and I'm writing again. Now I need readers to help me decide what to write.

Love to all!

Wish--

_To Be Continued...?_

PS: If one more person asks me to pick up on Digital Dreamers story Broken Rainbow and finish it, I'm not writing anything on this account again.


End file.
